


Heaven Scent

by auroraphilealis (thousandrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Nesting, Omega Dan, Omegaverse, Smut, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Dan Howell rarely leaves the house unless he has too, too socially awkward to function normally around other people, and generally making his only friends through Louise, a sweet beta who took him under her wing a few years back when they were both still in college. It’s no surprise, then, that the omega has yet to find a mate, despite craving one rather a lot. It’s not until he attends Louise’s birthday party and gets accidentally-on-purpose set up with an attractive alpha named Phil Lester who smells absolutely heavenly that Dan starts to fall into a proper romance, complete with courting and scenting and the like.**Was insanityplays, changing ao3 pseud to snowbunnylester**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phandommother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandommother/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> For the first time in a really long time, I’ve actually wanted to attempt writing a chaptered fic on my own with an idea that I’ve been in love with since time began, practically. Omegaverse fics are some of my favorites in the world, and the trope has intrigued me for just about as long as it’s been around - which is to say, forever, in fandom years. I’ve never particularly cared for the non-con esque sexual lives often built up in a/b/o fics however, nor have I particularly cared for the gender dynamics that often paint the alphas as hyper-high class characters who can and will abuse omegas, who are considered the hyper-lower classes. A lot of the a/b/o dynamics I’ve seen built up in fandoms over the years don’t feel particularly true, to me, of what a/b/o should or could be, especially as it’s based around animal mating cycles for the trope.
> 
> Therefore, I decided I wanted to completely and utterly throw the trope onto its head and create something entirely different to what I most often see in most fandoms. I was strongly inspired by the yuri on ice fandom interpretation of a/b/o fics, as well as by @phandommother, who this entire fic is dedicated too, in creating this chaptered series that I’ve already nearly finished writing. The three “sexes” in this fic are referred to as “secondary sexes” and while each secondary sex is sometimes ruled by specific instincts that a/b/o characters are known for, any and all sexes can mate with each other and produce kits. They all stand on equal ground in terms of hierarchy, in this fic, and while stereotypes exist, they don’t rule the story. As the story continues forward, more of their world will be explained to the reader.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy the world I’ve spent so many hours creating now, and please enjoy chapter one
> 
> Special thanks and love goes to @botanistlester who let me rant about this idea to her for hours and encouraged me to create this story, and for beta’ing reading for me as she always does.
> 
>  **To my ao3 crowd** : I see quite a few of you comment on every single fic that at I post, and in the last few months, I haven’t had the energy to respond to my comments, though I used to spend hours responding to every single one of you. I am so, so sorry if its upset you that I’ve stopped doing this, but in the last few months, I’ve realized that while I love every comment I receive dearly with every bit of my heart, it takes up too much of my energy to go through and respond to every single one of them everytime I recieve one, and it has been causing me endless stress to feel like I am required to do so. Therefore, I’ve let myself off the hook on being required to reply to people’s every comment, though I do plan to reply to some in the future if I feel I have something to say. Thank you for your understanding and I hope this doesn’t upset anyone too much.

Dan wasn't normally a particularly social person. He much preferred his own company locked up in his own flat to the outside world, and it wasn't _just_ because he was an omega. In fact, it had far more to do with his own social awkwardness than his secondary sex, which he spent most of his time hiding with special scent cloaking soaps _anyway_.

No, Dan wasn't a particularly social person, but when it came to Louise’s birthday party, he couldn't exactly say no to the invite, now could he?

That was the only reason he was currently stood outside of Shell’s, a fancy sushi restaurant in central London, huddled up in a scarf and large black jacket to protect him from the cold of winter, sniffling lightly at the air in curiosity over who he’d find inside. He knew the action was particularly pointless, considering there were bound to be more customers than just Louise’s friends, but that didn’t mean Dan wasn’t going to try.

He was just curious, after all, interested to know who he’d be dining with tonight, but equally aware that not everyone chose to wear their particular scents out in the open like a badge of honor. Dan ended up unable to pick up on anything at all, just as he’d suspected, and sighed anxiously as he thrust his fingers back through his thick, curly hair.

His fingers were cold, but it was a good sensation when Dan was trying so hard to pull himself together right now. He just wasn’t used to dealing with a lot of people at once, and generally ended up making a fool out of himself. He’d just wanted to know if he’d be embarrassing himself in front of anyone particularly strong scented or not, and now that he could pick up nothing all the way out here, Dan just didn’t know how to feel.

He should have known better, though. The entire restaurant in front of him was cloaked in an impermeable scent, a mix of alpha, beta, and omega that made it seem particularly inviting and pleasant. It tugged at Dan like a lure, and though he was anxious, he followed it obediently, pushing open the front parlour doors to be greeted by a host dressed to the nines in a pleated red vest over a long, white button up and black jeans.

Their hair was pulled back in a nice ponytail, bangs sweeping over their forehead, and eyes glittering bold and blue behind a set of thick rimmed glasses.

Instantly, Dan felt at home, the terror that had been building in his gut since he’d left his apartment half an hour ago suddenly dissipating as if it hadn’t been there at all.

The host’s scent was unmistakably omega, something not altogether unusual for a restaurant as expensive as this one. Omega scents, after all, were known for being calming to the other sexes, and lent a kind of ease and comfort to all who existed around them, Dan notwithstanding. It made sense that omegas would be the hosts of most popular restaurants, to help soothe the patrons and make them feel welcome when they stepped inside.

Of course, holding a job like this meant these particular omegas were unable to hide their scents the way Dan and many other of _all_ secondary sexes chose too, but he also knew omegas with hosting jobs such as this tend to get paid quite well for doing such a demanding job. Dan himself knew how hard it could be to keep his own scent pleasant and comforting the way these omegas needed too, not to mention alluring the way Dan’s current host was.

“Welcome,” they greeted, grinning softly, plush pink lips particularly mesmerizing to Dan. He’d always liked omega lips, though his interests tended to swerve closer towards alphas. Dan didn’t know how much of that that was omega instinct, and how much was _him_ , but it hardly seemed to matter when he wasn’t actively looking for a mate right now anyway.

“Hello,” Dan greeted in return, smiling shyly. “I’m here for a reservation? Under Pentland.”

The host nodded graciously, and turned their easy smile down to the podium they stood behind, looking over a list in front of them while they searched for the last name.

Dan took that moment to glance nervously around the fancy restaurant, a place he hadn’t personally been to before. It’s ceiling was high and vaulted, with dull yellow light streaming down from a garishly decorated ceiling, golden covers creating the strange lighting. The rest of the restaurant was lit up by individual candles, and a single, similarly garished, golden patterned lamp that hung over each table.

The rest of the decor was in dark reds and browns, dim and shaded for privacy and pleasure, preventing Dan from making out the shape of almost anyone around.

It was rather a shame, considering Dan would have enjoyed the chance to make out his friend dotted amongst the place, perhaps chance a whiff of who would be his dinner companions for the night. The omega scent in front of him might have been particularly pleasing in that moment, particularly calming to Dan’s rattled nerves, but he knew it would wear off as soon as he was outside of their company, a thought that frightened him even now.

Dan just wasn’t any good around other people. He tended to make lame jokes and laugh at himself even when no one else did, shoving food into his mouth at the most inopportune of times and then chancing an attempt at answering a question _that hadn’t even been directed to him_ moments after, generally resulting in him spraying food all over whoever happened to be in the direct vicinity to him.

Dan and Louise had a whole horde of embarrassing stories to share between the two of them, something that had bonded them together quite quickly in the beginning, but which also made Dan particularly terrified to hang out with her in public. He was tired of making a fool out of himself in front of Louise’s friends, but it seemed inevitable, and Dan sighed to himself once more.

The host hummed, then, drawing Dan quickly out of his thoughts as they offered him a genial smile and moved out from behind their podium. Their long ponytail swung as they moved, sending a waft of heavenly omega scent cascading into Dan’s face, and he sighed as the host stepped towards him.

“May I take your coat and your scarf while you dine?” they offered, smiling delicately again.

Glancing down at his attire, Dan reddened to remember the heavy garments he’d come in with, realizing belatedly how hot the interior of the restaurant actually was, and how ridiculous he must look dressed so bizarrely for a restaurant as fancy as this.

Before he’d even had a chance to reply, Dan was scrambling out of the heavy clothes, revealing much nicer, dress clothes underneath, and began to hand them to the host. “Oh, uhm, sure. That’d be great,” he stated nervously despite himself, nearly dropping the bundle of clothes before his host could take them.

The omega said nothing at the messy handover, however, even as Dan blushed, and merely took the articles of clothing over to a small door Dan hadn’t seen before. There, they handed off the clothes to another host Dan could barely make out behind a small counter, and retrieved a slip of paper in return before moving back to Dan’s side and handing it to him. It was a number for the coat for Dan to pick up later, and he slipped it into his slacks quickly.

The hosts immediate presence as they offered Dan an arm after that instantly calmed him once more, and he grinned in return to their smile.

“Right this way,” they assured, voice soft and soothing as they began to lead Dan through the dark of the restaurant and over to the table where he knew he’d find Louise.

For that, Dan was grateful. Louise at least made him feel at ease to a certain extent, while just existing in this restaurant made Dan feel out of place, nervous with the anxiety of it all.

It was a similar feeling to the one Dan had felt when he’d first met Louise, and she’d befriended him almost instantly on the spot.

Dan still had no idea how he’d lucked into a friendship with someone as lovely as her.

Louise was a beta, a lovely girl Dan had gotten to know during his first semester at Uni. She had a strange knack for collecting friends of all sorts, which was how she’d somehow ended up with _Dan_ , of all people, though her awkwardness nearly rivaled Dan’s in how often they both ended up in situations far outside the range of what anyone would call _normal_. Dan wasn’t ashamed to admit that Louise had very much so adopted him into her little family, as well, a group of people ever changing who Dan met on the rare occasion purely thanks to his friends outgoing nature.

Today was one of the rare times she’d managed to get him out of the house as a _group_ , and while Dan was certain he’d recognize at least one other person at Louise’s birthday this year, he wasn’t sure how well he was going to do with all the other, new people he was sure to find.

Far sooner than Dan would have liked, the host was moving to stop in front of a little shut off room at the far end of the large restaurant, and pulling the door open to reveal a space similar to the rest of the restaurant, but decorated with a much larger table which was already surrounded with guests.

Instantly, Dan was assailed with a particularly strong scent of an alpha, and his eyes went wide as he instinctively searched it out. It was like musk and earth all rolled into one, not in the least bit delicate the way the omega under Dan’s arm was, and overwhelming in the small enclosed room Dan now found himself in.

There was loud chatter scattered amongst the many bodies who were attending Louise’s birthday, and somewhere in the back of Dan’s mind, he could hear the host next to him excusing themselves as they gently released themselves from Dan’s hold, but all of his attention was focused somewhere entirely different.

How could anyone pay any attention when a scent as heavenly as this one was permeating the room?

Dan’s body suddenly felt incredibly hot wired, and while he’d begun to tense up from the missing scent of the calming omega from before, he was far too focused on the _other_ scent in the room to feel too anxious just yet. Vaguely aware that Dan was just standing and staring at the large room in front of him, his eyes hunted across face after face searching for whoever was emitting such a pleasant aroma.

It was no secret that sometimes, people just held a natural attraction to certain others based on scent alone, a strange biological thing that helped alphas, omegas, and betas find the perfect mate in a world as vast as their own, it was just that… well, Dan had never experienced it this strongly before, enough that it canceled out everything else in the room.

Sure, he’d recognized particular scents that made him feel particularly attracted to omegas and betas alike, but never before had he felt a pull as strong as this one.

Before Dan could find the source of the alluring scent, Louise’s voice finally broke through his momentary lapse, and shocked him into the present.

“Dan! You made it!” she shouted, the tall, blonde haired women bouncing over to him with the prettiest of smiles painted across her cheeks. Her lips were a bright red today, and her unmasked scent wafted over Dan in a way that allowed him to remember himself as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight to her bosom.

Dan laughed at her touch, instantly hugging her back, and shoved his face into the crook of her neck.

While Louise was quite tall, Dan was even taller, but he always hunched himself forward so he could take his friend in.

“Happy birthday, Louise!” he said to her. “I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world.”

Louise laughed at that, clearly not believing Dan, and whacked him familiarly on the back as she drew away from the hug.

“Shush, you. I know how you are. I’m sure you’d much rather be back at your apartment right now. Thank you for coming anyway,” she said, cutting straight through Dan’s bullshit the way she had always been want to do. With a roll of her blue eyes, she poked Dan in the cheek and leaned in close again. “Now what is it that you’re smelling, because I’d recognize that face _anywhere_ Daniel Howel, and you’ve scented someone particularly appealing tonight!”

Blushing a deep red all over again, Dan jolted away from Louise almost instantly, eyes darting wildly around the room too see if anyone noticed the exchange. Blessedly, no one had, and Dan heaved a sigh of relief to find that the rest of the party goers - a few of whom, Dan realized then, he actually recognized - were too busy talking to each other to pay too much attention to Dan and Louise.

“Shh!” Dan hissed, grabbing Louise’s arm tight in his and pulling her closer. “Don’t broadcast it to the room!” he complained, sure he must look bright red even in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

Louise laughed at Dan all over again, and rolled her eyes affectionately as she forcefully turned them both so they were facing the rest of her guests. Dan would be mortified if any of them were actually paying attention to him and Louise, but as it was, they weren’t. They were all ignoring the newcomer as he was introduced by Louise to the party goers - only Louise didn’t start leading Dan over to the already quite packed table at all.

Instead, she leaned in close to Dan’s ear and whispered, “Come on, Dan. When was the last time you dated, let alone someone who’s scent hit you as hard as the one from a second ago! Surely, you must know who it belongs to,” she encouraged him, smiling and waving as a few people glanced over at the two of them.

Dan’s cheeks grew an even darker red as they looked curiously at Dan before turning away.

PJ and Hazel hadn’t caught sight of Dan just yet, but he was relieved to see them, and Bryony and Wirrow, all sat at the far end of the table with an empty seat across from -

“Come _on_ , Dan,” Louise was whining, but Dan couldn’t hear a word she was saying anymore, because he’d found the owner of the intoxicating scent, and they were _beautiful_.

Their hair was short, shaved at the sides so that their ears showed, with their hair cut in a fringe similar to Dan’s own. Their hair, on the other hand, was straight, and not curly, and they wore it in much the style Dan had tried for most of his teenage years. He’d only recently packed the straightners away with the intention of embracing his new found curls, but as he took in this new stranger, he suddenly wished he’d straightened his hair just one last time for a meeting like this.

They wore thick rimmed black glasses, and their nose was a little crooked, but all Dan could think was that it gave their face character, and when they laughed, it was the most beautiful sight that Dan had ever seen. Their tongue stuck out at the corner of their lips, and they reached up to cover it with long, pale fingers, but they missed the ability to hide the way their eyes crinkled up in the most intoxicating of ways.

And those eyes… God, they were best thing that Dan had ever seen, shining a light blue that reminded Dan of nothing less than the sky even from this distance.

They were perfect, and they were emitting the most amazing, musky smell that Dan had ever inhaled in his life, so obviously alpha in secondary sex. Dan was absolutely mesmerized.

“Ohhh,” Louise piped up from beside him. Dan, to the best of his ability, tore his gaze away from the alpha he was undeniably attracted to to face his friend, just in time to catch sight of her devious grin.

“Phil! Have you met my friend Dan?” she shouted over the loud rush of noise in the room before Dan could say _anything_ , hand tight on Dan’s arm as she carted him over to the side of the table where Dan had caught sight of his friends from before. “I think you two would get along great! In fact, I’m almost _certain_ ,” she purred, and pushed Dan almost roughly into the seat directly across from Phil.

Then, she was gone, leaving a flustered Dan gaping after her in total stunned surprise.

The alpha, _Phil_ , as Dan had learned, chuckled, voice a warm husk that Dan hadn’t quite been expecting, but nevertheless sending a rush through Dan in response. The omega in Dan wanted so badly to submit to this alpha already, and they hadn’t even _spoken_ yet, but Dan couldn’t help it. Phil was just… something else.

“Don’t mind her, she’s been setting up everyone tonight. I’m Phil, it’s very nice to meet you, Dan,” they introduced themselves, and Dan finally turned his head to meet the alpha’s gaze head on.

Their eyes were ten times more brilliant up close, a kaleidoscope of blue and green and yellow, just as soft as Dan had thought they were from afar, and yet brighter at the same time. They were… everything, and Dan could not seem to stop himself from staring. He blinked a few times before finally nodding in response to the alpha, and offered a shaky smile in return.

“Uhm. Nice to meet you too,” he greeted back.

The two smiled at each other for another minute, Phil seeming rather interested in examining Dan’s face, a fact that Dan was definitely not _unused_ to, but also not quite so used to from someone as beautiful as Phil, and then PJ reached over from next to Phil to slap him rather roughly on the back.

“Don’t mind Phil, Dan. He’s a cool guy, I promise,” he said in lieu of a greeting, laughing when Phil jostled forward in surprise at the motion. Phil’s response was a quick grin as he finally dragged his gaze away from Dan, and all Dan could think was _please don’t stop looking at me_.

It was rather pathetic, even to himself, but Dan couldn’t help himself. He was an omega, after all, and while it was a bit stereotypical to say they were particularly needy for attention, Dan could admit that his own biology, sometimes, made him particularly receptive to any form of affection, including a handsome alpha checking him out.

“Our Dan here gets a bit nervous around new people,” PJ continued explaining, this time to the alpha who was definitely the cause of Dan’s newly raised heartbeat, “But if there’s one thing Louise is better at then collecting friends, its setting the right people up together, so I think you two’ll get along fine!”

Dan ducked his head as the commentary made his cheeks turn an even darker red, if that were in anyway possible after all of the blushing he’d done so far that night, and he tried not to groan in frustration at his introduction. He would have preferred if PJ hadn’t taken the reigns out of his hands, because Dan was awkward enough on his own without someone else pointing out his social anxiety issues.

Dan had been kind of hoping to make a good first impression on this alpha, after all, and now it seemed next to impossible to do so.

So, it came as a surprise to Dan when Phil merely laughed again, that same, low sound that made his heart flip over, and he glanced up to take in the alphas expression. His eyes were soft, understanding behind black rimmed glasses, and he tilted his head genially at Dan.

“That’s alright. I’m not one for new situations either,” he promised Dan, and then, as if he couldn’t make things any better for Dan, he winked. The alpha whose scent was _still_ assaulting Dan’s nose as the best thing he’d ever taken in, _winked_ at him, and Dan knew if he’d been standing, his legs would have given out right then and there.

Never before in his life had Dan felt like such a stereotypical omega, but he wasn’t even mad about it. If someone could take the weight out from under his legs that easily, Dan could be happy about it. After all, he’d always kind of been more attracted to alpha strength than he had even to a betas calmness or an omega’s sweetness.

It seemed only right that Dan would start to fall for an alpha in the end.

The others starting talking again, then, drawing the attention away from Dan’s dark red cheeks and his shy behavior, until Phil was once again laughing with Dan’s friends.

The entire table was rather loud, Dan realized as he glanced up and down the long row of people on either side. There were thankfully quite a large amount of familiar faces among the group of strangers, and while Dan had never been all that close with many of them, he at least felt safe in the realization that Louise’s little family hadn’t changed _too_ much since the last time Dan had attended an event she was hosting.

The volume level wasn’t all that upsetting either, Dan realized as he tried to take in as many faces as he could, his hands shaking in his lap with leftover anxiety and nerves. Usually, it bothered him a bit to be surrounded by such much noise, but knowing that all of these people had to be kind to be Louise friends made it a lot easier than it might have been had Dan been in a more public space, like the rest of the restaurant, rather than this private party room.

It allowed Dan to enjoy the overall company for once instead of shying completely away, and while he knew he was bound to make a fool of himself sooner or later, he joined in the conversation between his friends and Phil, and cast coy glances at the alpha he wistfully wished he could make his.

Dinner was served after the final guest arrived, swinging in with a bright smile and an exuberant laugh. Dan thought he heard the name Tanya shouted throughout the table, but wasn’t sure, and decided not to greet the new arrival, though Phil seemed to brighten at the sight of them and waved a hello from down the table as they settled in.

The serves appeared then, making their way down the table on either side in little groups to drop drinks and plates filled with food in front of each of the guests for Louise’s birthday, their scents a mingle of alpha, omega, and beta, all of which were nothing compared to Phil’s. Dan was still absolutely intoxicated by the alpha across from him, and he found himself inhaling deeply as his first course was dropped in front of him, taking the excuse to be enjoying the scent of dinner to enjoy the scent of musky alpha.

Dan wished he could get closer, somehow, discern the individual scents that made up this alpha's specific odour, but that would require Dan actually doing something about his rather sudden infatuation. He had to tamp down on the way his body was subtly reacting to the alpha instead, and reach out to have a sip of the water that had also been set down in front of him.

“You must have a really good nose,” Phil suddenly said, surprising Dan who nearly choked on his water as he glanced up to meet his gaze. The alpha was grinning, his eyes sparkling like he knew something that Dan did not, as he leaned over the table to get a little bit closer to Dan. “Because I’m fairly certain that the point of miso soup is that it doesn’t smell much like anything at all, and you just inhaled like it was the best thing you’ve ever scented.”

Dan’s cheeks had only just faded back to their normal tanned hue, but Phil’s words sent them blaring red again in a heartbeat as Dan’s own heart began to race all over again. His jaw fell open in surprise as he glanced down at the first dish that had been placed in front of them, and he realized, regretfully, that the alpha had been right.

Miso soup didn’t have any particular scent at all, though it’s broth was strong in taste, and Dan had… just given himself away.

He sputtered for a minute, turning wide brown eyes back up at Phil as the alpha grinned at him, before grabbing for his water all over again and shoving it against his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled against the glass, before taking a rather sudden gulp that caused him to make rather unflattering gulping noises.

Phil chuckled at him, the sound going straight through Dan like a brand, and shook his head with a knowing smile.

“Like I said,” he continued, “A very good nose.”

His eyes were sparkling as he reached out a hand for his own glass of water. Dan didn’t miss the way he kept his gaze on Dan over the rim as he sipped a fair bit more respectfully than Dan had.

Neither male said another word as Dan fumbled with his spoon to sip at the pallet cleanser that was their first course, and then pleasant chatter filled the table once more.

The courses continued at a steady pace after that, with good food and good conversation flowing freely between all of the guests. From time to time, loud, raucous laughter would erupt from one end of the table or the other, causing giggles to peal out from everyone, but for the most part, things were fairly calm and good natured.

Dan, for his part, did his best to avoid being caught trying to take in Phil’s scent any more than he already had, while PJ and Wirrow led the conversation between the six of them. Hazel and Bryony tended to hum more in response along with Dan, while Phil jumped in from time to time with stories of his own that never ceased to make them all laugh.

Phil was… a gentle soul, it turned out. He knew how to laugh at himself in a way that Dan did not, never looking too outwardly embarrassed even when he moaned and complained about how much of an idiot he’d been, and while it was clear he was just as socially inept as Dan, there was something particularly charming about him that made his social ineptitude seem less horrendous than Dan’s himself.

Phil could tell a story about how he’d gone to the supermarket the other day and ended up accidentally saying yes to a date with an overly confident alpha because he was too polite to say no and have the entire table laughing _with_ him, rather than groaning in second hand embarrassment like they did for Dan. Phil could tell a story about how many times a day he spent in his kitchen snacking on chocolate and crisps and the entire table would lament about him being relatable, rather than an awkward, sad mess like Dan.

Phil didn’t leave the house much. He preferred to keep himself to himself, spent all of his free time binge watching anime and tv shows and movies that almost tripled the geek score that Dan thought he’d held the title for, and didn’t know what exercise was any better than Dan did.

He was everything that Dan was, and yet everything that Dan was not, and when he piped up with some kind of otherworldly life advice an hour into dinner that made _Wirrow_ of all people blink in astonished pride, Dan realized that he was completely and totally gone for the strange alpha sat across from him who probably wouldn’t even look at Dan twice.

Except that he would, and he did, constantly turning his head to grin at Dan every chance that he got, eyes dark as he glanced up at Dan from under thick eyelashes that put Dan’s to shame. He shook his head, ruffling out his hair, and assailed Dan with his scent more often than not, reaching across the table from time to time to touch Dan’s fingers lightly, his touch warm and comforting in a way that even the omega’s from before could never be.

He was clearly tactile, and unafraid to show it as such as he continued to brush long legs against Dan’s under the table, resting his foot right next to Dan’s and burning him like a _brand_ , coating Dan in Phil’s scent without ever once having to proper scent him, and the realization hit Dan so hard that his head spun.

He _liked_ it, and as he stared at Phil in stunned surprise during the second to final course, he realized that maybe, just maybe, he might be able to convince the alpha to court him.

Phil was in the middle of a story when dessert finally arrived, a toasted vanilla ice cream thing with a cake base and banana decorating it beautifully.

“When I showed up at his apartment, the last thing I was expecting was who _actually_ answered the door. For a moment, I didn’t even realize anything was wrong!” Phil was saying, much to the astonishment of Wirrow and Bryony, who’d met on the internet as well and had dated for a good three years before getting married. “I greeted the older gentleman, and asked if Hyro was home, only to realize that nervous expression on the man’s face… well, let’s just say, Hyro wasn’t who he’d said he was.”

Dan was laughing with the rest of them, a few people to Phil’s right chiming in with amused giggles of their own as Phil shook his head, lips curved in a sweet smile that bordered on amused smirk. He was staring straight at Dan.

For the first time all night, Dan refused to blush, and he dimpled, eyes coy as he stared straight back at Phil.

“How old was he really, then?” Dan asked.

Phil’s eyes smoldered as he grinned, clearly pleased as he arched his neck a little. This was the first time all night Dan had properly addressed him since their greeting.

“Probably closer to sixty-five then twenty-nine, but he didn’t exactly tell me,” Phil explained, voice gravelly with pleasure. The alpha was so clearly posturing to Dan, now, something that even the others were beginning to pick up on, a trait unique to that secondary gender but which tended to verge on garrish.

Phil, however, wasn’t garrish at all. He was soft, and sweet, polite enough that even as he postured it barely ruffled any feathers but Dan’s own.

PJ chuckled, and shook his head.

“Get a room,” he complained, but otherwise pushed the conversation onwards. “How’d you get rid of him, then? What happened?” he asked.

Phil tore his gaze away from Dan, the deep smolder of his eyes evening out as he blinked a few times and tried to reign his instincts back in. The smirk lightened until he was grinning, instead, and then he shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head.

“I stepped inside his apartment, joked about how beautiful everything was for about five more oblivious moments, before realizing that the older man really _was_ Hyro, and that I better skedaddle before something truly heinous happened to me,” Phil admitted with an easy laugh, waving his hands in front of him when everyone burst into even more outrageous laughter at Phil’s unfortunate past.

“I deleted the app for good measure when I got home, but the humiliation will never truly leave me,” he complained.

Phil was all charm even in his awkwardness, and Dan didn’t stop grinning for the rest of dessert.

Embarrassing himself in front of Phil, however, was inevitable.

Despite it being Louise’s birthday, the party was so large that it was difficult for Dan to get too much time enjoying her company. He didn’t see Hazel, PJ, Wirrow, or Bryony any more often than he did Louise, which meant about once every three months or so, so it was admittedly nice to spend some time with his other friends as well. However, this meant that by the time the party was winding down and Louise was finally unwrapping her gifts, Dan only _just_ realized that he’d yet to pull his own from his pocket to hand over to his friend.

He’d been hoping to give it to her at the start of the party, before any of the newcomers knew who he was and could make fun of Dan for his silly, hand-made, sentimental gift. His face went a deep red as he realized that Louise was nearly down to the bottom of the pile, and some of the others whom Dan didn’t know were staring at Dan with lifted eyebrows, wondering if he had gotten Louise anything. It was far too late for that now, and the embarrassment over the gift itself would be easier to swallow than the shame of not having gotten Louise anything at all.

So, as Louise unwrapped the final wine bottle with a happy giggle, Dan stood up awkwardly and started to make his way over to her.

“What’s this?” she asked, voice high and joking. It was clear she was already a bit tipsy from the champagne they’d brought out earlier. Now that Dan thought about it, he was pretty sure he’d seen Louise put almost an entire bottle away on her own. “Dan _iel_ , did you forget to give me your gift?” she teased, and then gasped as a thought suddenly seemed to occur to her. “You’re not going to kiss me, are you?”

Embarrassed as he already was, Dan went deep red and tripped over his own two feet as he shook his head in an aggressive no, shooting a glance behind him at Phil to reassure the alpha that Dan was - what? Interested? They weren’t exactly courting yet, and while Phil had flirted with him all night, even _postured_ for him, that didn’t have to mean anything in the long run.

Dan shook his head and turned back to Louise before he’d even caught sight of blue eyes, doing his best to regain his balance all over again.

“You know it’s not like that, Louise,” Dan complained, reaching into his pocket and thumbing the little handmade booklet Dan had made for his friend. He bit his lip as the rest of the party goers stared at him, making a scene like the idiot he was, and pulled it out as he reached the head of the table. “I just - uhm, forgot to give this to you earlier,” he complained.

Of course, that’s when Dan’s leg tangled on the hem of Louise’s dress, and the two of them went tumbling to the ground in a sprawl of awkward limbs, sharp and digging into each other’s skin. Dan groaned as Louise huffed and hit hard on the carpeted floor, her hair going everywhere as she giggled. Dan’s gift went flying across the floor as he landed roughly on top of his friend, his face pressed - somewhere he’d rather it not be.

The entire party room erupted into loud laughter as Dan started to scramble away from Louise, his limbs batting sharply into hers as he tried to untangle their mess of limbs. Dan’s foot remained caught in the long hem of Louise’s gown, and all he wanted to do was untangle himself but he _couldn’t_ , and now he was laughing too in a mortified kind of half-hiccuping way.

Everyone was looking at him, and he hated it even more now for the fact that it was because he’d been the idiot to knock over the birthday girl and _not_ because of his ridiculously sentimental gift.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m so sorry, Louise!” Dan was shouting, even as his cheeks mottled pink and the two of them started to laugh in true earnest, taking in each others flushed and embarrassed faces, which only set them off further. Louise launched herself into Dan’s arms, and then they were a tangle of limbs all over again as she blubbered loudly in his ear.

“I love you, Daniel Howell, you absolute mess of a human!”

Louise… smelt amazing, and Dan buried his face in her hair as he held tight to her and thanked the world that he’d managed at least one good friend in the last twenty-three years of his life. This made all the embarrassment worth it, even if it did mean making an absolute mess out of himself in front of Phil, the intoxicating alpha whose scent Dan could smell even from here.

“Thanks,” he murmured close to her ear. “I love you, too.”

Their friends cooed and awed at them as they hugged on the floor of the fancy restaurant after one too many servings, a delicious dessert, and far too much champagne on Louise’s part. Dan, for his part, kept his face hidden in Louise’s hair for as long as he could , laughing at his own failure, and then, when he’d pulled himself together, helped the two of them get back to their feet.

“Sorry for knocking over the birthday girl, everyone,” Dan joked, leaning over to retrieve his present and pushing it gently into Louise’s hands as the whole room laughed and teased Dan, for once not making _fun_ of him so much as they were laughing _with_ him. The good cheer and happy atmosphere made Dan feel marginally more relaxed as Louise took his gift and stared at it with a smile so wide he thought it might just burst.

“What is it!?” everyone was shouting, wanting to know, but Louise didn’t say a thing as she tucked it in good naturedly with a boot that someone had bought for her, shaking her head at curious onlookers and leaning in close to kiss Dan gently on the kiss. She squeezed his fingers, gave him a soft wink, and then finally clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

“Alright, freeloaders, it’s time to pay up!”

As everyone else grumbled about the secret present, Dan couldn’t help feeling like an idiot. He smiled back at his friend, the way she moved with the careful grace that only a beta could maintain, and shook his head in fond exasperation, because he really, really should have known better.

Of course Louise wouldn’t have embarrassed Dan over his gift, and if it hadn’t been for his own epic fail tripping over her dress, he wouldn’t have had anything to be embarrassed about tonight. As it was, Dan was actually feeling pretty okay about how the events of the night had currently gone, and he was relieved, especially, that Louise appeared to have liked her present.

It was nothing… particularly special, just a little booklet full of coupons Dan had made himself for Louise to use whenever she wanted. He’d gotten the idea on tumblr, and while it had seemed a bit silly even to him, he’d known that Louise would understand the sentiment. Dan had just wanted to give Louise a promise from Dan to be a little more… active in her life than he’d recently been, and he’d been so afraid that the others would find the gift selfish.

Now, Dan didn’t have to worry about that, because Louise being who Louise was hadn’t allowed even a second for Dan to get embarrassed by such a thing.

He headed back to his seat with the full intent of picking up his bill and leaving his credit card behind to pay, when the little payment slate was whisked away by an overly excited host whose hair nearly whipped Dan in the face with how fast they moved past him.

“Hey, wait, I haven’t -”

“It’s alright,” Phil’s husky voice interrupted, drawing Dan’s attention away from the quickly moving hosts and back to the alpha who was sat confidently right where Dan had seen him last. He was smirking again, eyes dark as he stared at Dan, but there was something cautious in the left side of his grin. “I uh, thought I could get it for you,” he explained, and allowed his expression to turn just a tad bit more soft. “You know. As a gift.”

Dan stared in wide-eyed surprise at the alpha who was nothing like what Dan would have expected at the beginning of the night, before a slow grin started to take over his own features. He could see Phil beginning to posture, the gesture automatic, instinctual, while Dan himself arched his neck the tiniest bit in submissive acceptance.

He hoped that Phil wouldn’t immediately relate it to the instincts of an omega as he said, “Alright,” and allowed a courtship to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so, so happy with the feedback on the last chapter and your guys excitement for more of this fic!!! I can’t wait to see what you guys think of all the things I have planned as I bring to life a more healthy version of a/b/o dynamics that still includes some of my favorites parts of the trope!! I also decided I’m a maniac so I’m going to post Wednesday and Friday instead of just Wednesday, so enjoy the next chapter ^.^

Dan didn’t know how not to be late to most things. He was a procrastinator by nature, and generally sat around in his pj’s most days if he didn’t have any plans - which, less face it, Dan almost _never_ had - which just meant that Dan was often unlikely to get dressed when he _did_ need to go out until about ten minutes beforehand.

That was how he ended up twenty minutes late to his lunch date with Louise, the first of many of her birthday coupons she was likely to use on him in the next few months to ensure she got to see Dan a little more often than she usually did. On the upside, his friend was fairly used to Dan being chronically late anyway, so when Dan did finally show up, she wasn’t angry in the least bit.

Instead, she held a book in one hand, and a coffee in the other as she read with her long hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She’d dyed the ends pink recently, and it looked _gorgeous_ on the beta, something that Dan commented on the second he slid into the seat across from her.

Louise smiled instantly in response, closing her book and turning her full attention onto Dan.

“Thank you! I needed a change. You’re only twenty-five once, you know,” she explained.

Dan rolled his eyes, lips twitching as he replied, “Louise, you’re twenty-six.”

“Exactly why my hair is now pink, Daniel,” Louise quipped back easily enough, raising a hand and waving the waiter over now that Dan had finally joined her.

Dan didn’t waste another second arguing with her, merely laughing at her self assuredness and confidence that Dan wished he possessed.

Before Louise, Dan had never quite understood why anyone found him attractive until Louise had literally shoved the truth down his throat, but that didn’t change the fact that he still struggled with his own self image.

It was kind of funny, considering Dan had had more than his fair share of alpha’s, beta’s, and omega’s come onto him in the past, often complimenting his appearance because they couldn’t his scent, and reassuring him that he was a right good looking lad, but they’d never quite stuck around. Dan knew it was for the best every time, but he couldn’t help that it had left its fair share of strain on his personal self confidence.

Dan kind of sort of really just wanted a mate already, even though he wasn’t - or, _hadn’t been_ \- currently looking. In the past, it had just put a damper on him when he hadn’t been able to keep anyone around. Now, though… well, now Dan kind of just let others come to him, rather than seeking out a lover, and Louise’s birthday party had definitely brought along something that Dan _really_ wanted.

The problem was, Dan was kind of shit at taking hold of what he wanted.

Their waiter arrived then, smiling as they greeted both Dan and Louise. The familiar scent of scent hiding shampoo wafted over Dan, comforting in the way it had always been for him. It wasn’t the same as the calming scent of an omega, but reassuring in that Dan didn’t feel so alone hiding his own scent.

“I’ll just have a coffee,” he ordered easily enough, sighing as the waiter bustled away and he was allowed to peruse the menu Louise had passed to him. She’d clearly already decided on what she wanted, as she was back to her reading her book, but that didn’t surprise Dan.

She’d arrived on time after all, but it helped that the cafe was a favorite place of both of theirs.

Morello’s was a small cafe within walking distance to both of their apartments, cozy and friendly enough that Dan even ventured out to have lunch on his own here from time to time. There was a lounge inside with a few booths and tables scattered about, but it was the outside patio that really drew the customers in.

It was beautifully decorated with flower beds and neatly crafted tables and chairs, three large trees shading the huge area with little glimpses of sky overhead. There was an awning that could be dragged out further on rainy days, as was per usual in London, but it was drawn back today, leaving a sense of calm hovering over the large space. It was the patio that had drawn Louise and Dan inside one cold winter day two years ago, and they’d been visiting ever since.

They both had their favorites, and while they always swore up and down to order something different from time to time, it was no surprise that most of the waiters here already knew their orders off the top of their head.

They usually teased Dan and Louise when they came in, but not today. Today, they had someone new.

As their waiter returned with Dan’s coffee and a notepad for their orders, Dan cast Louise a mischievous grin, and opened his mouth to order at the same time as her. Their words melded together as they both ordered the salmon over a bed of rice for Louise, and the fish and chips for Dan, Louise turning to stare in giddy humor at Dan as they spoke. Her eyes sparkled, and her throat burbled with suppressed laughter, setting Dan off as they spoke until the end of their sentence was nothing more than a garble of unrecognizable words.

Their waiter started between them with an awkward smile, confusion and terror at war on his face.

“I didn’t catch a word of that,” they joked, laughing forcefully, only for Dan and Louise to laugh even louder at the expression on their face. The noise was offensively loud, but so was the busy street of London around them, so neither tried to quiet themselves as they giggled over their own ridiculousness. The waiter, for their part, merely stared between the two of them with wide, confused eyes, as if they weren’t sure if they were missing a joke or not.

Taking pity on the poor soul, Louise pulled herself together first, flapping her hands aggressively at Dan to make him pipe down and shut up before clearing her throat and stifling her giggles as best as she could.

“Sorry, sorry! I said I’d have the salmon, and Dan over there’ll have the fish and chips,” Louise stated more clearly this time, her cheeks stained pink from their humor, and little tittering giggles still escaping past her lips.

Trying to salvage the situation even a little bit more, Dan cleared his own throat after he’d pulled himself together, and said, “Sorry we’re so awkward. Promise we aren’t laughing at you,” only for the waiter to smile even more nervously than before, and turn on his heel to walk away.

It was more than clear from that action alone that Dan’s words had been less than reassuring, and when Louise turned to look at Dan once again, the two of them burst into another bout of uncontrollable laughter.

“Dan!” Louise was gasping, grasping herself around the middle in a clear attempt to hold herself together, laughter like a hyena spilling from her lips as Dan tried to rein himself under control. He was sputtering and choking around his own ridiculous sounds, but it was difficult to stop when Louise’s face was so red and Dan could just about see their waiter speaking to someone else inside, who looked red in the face themselves as they held back giggles and explained to the new waiter just what exactly was going on.

Dan gasped as he curled in on himself, mouth aching from all the laughter and the smiling, and shook his head as best as he could.

“Stop - laughing!” he complained to Louise, who only laughed harder still at the sight of Dan.

They were a mess, but there was nothing new there, and Dan couldn’t even bring himself to mind that the other patrons were beginning to stare. So what if he made a fool out of himself? Louise loved him, and that was all that mattered in the end.

Eventually, the two of them managed to settle down, and Dan grabbed at his mug of coffee to calm himself down, inhaling the wonderful scent it produced before taking a quick sip. It was perfect, as always, and Dan flashed a smile through the glass door at the workers inside.

He had no clue if any of them would notice, but it was the sentiment that counted in his mind.

“So, anyway,” Louise piped up, finally. “Now that that’s over. How are you? You didn’t tell me how things went with that alpha at my birthday party,” she teased, looking giddy as she leaned in close over the table to get right up into Dan’s face. Always greedy for the details, she said, “Phil, right? He’s a great guy. Met him at work.”

Unfortunately for Dan, the question had been the one thing Dan had been hoping wouldn’t be brought up today, and he put down his mug of coffee with a little sigh as his cheeks went a blotchy red all over again.

“He is great,” Dan agreed easily enough, hesitating. “Thank you for uh - intervening and making me sit with him, it’s just…” Dan trailed off, not wanting to admit to Louise just how much of an idiot he was.

Louise being Louise, however, wasn’t one to let something like that go, and her eyes narrowed as she stared at Dan. Doing his best to avoid her sharp blue gaze, Dan took in the way her eye makeup made her face seem more surreal and echoed her new hair color.

“I like the pink on you,” he stated calmly.

Rolling her eyes at Dan’s attempt at a distraction, Louise shrugged the words off.

“Thanks. It’s just what, Daniel? Have you talked to him since my party?”

Dan bit his lip.

The thing was, he _hadn’t_ , and that was kind of the whole problem right there. He was definitely interested in the alpha if his intoxicating scent and wonderful personality were anything to go by, but it had been an entire week and Dan - well, Dan had been too cowardly to text the poor guy.

After paying for Dan’s meal and beginning the courting process between the two of them, Phil had left Dan with his cell phone number and his express permission for Dan to text or call him _any time_. Since Phil had initiated the courtship, it was now Dan’s job to reciprocate the interest, only… only Dan had been too afraid.

Louise groaned as Dan’s face evidently twisted up in an echo of his shame, and reached across the table to flick Dan across the nose.

“You haven’t talked to him!?” she asked shrilly. “But he told me you accepted a courtship with him that night! He literally sent me a text five minutes after you guys left to tell me he’d left you with his number! Dan!” Louise moaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head again for good measure. “What are you doing!?”

Dan winced as Louise put his shame into words, and tried not to look at her again. The disapproval was practically radiating off of her in waves

“I just assumed he hadn’t texted me about you again because he was - _busy with you_ ,” Louise complained, sighing loudly as her hands hit the table with a light bang. “Daniel Howell, you are an _idiot_.”

“I know,” Dan agreed, ashamed. He didn’t even have an excuse, not really, he was just - being _Dan_. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just -” he began, fully intending to explain his own ridiculous fears when he clammed up on himself. It was just, he knew what he had to say sounded stupid, and Louise already seemed annoyed with him. “Sorry I screwed everything up with your friend.”

Suddenly, Louise placed her hand on top of Dan’s and squeezed gently, prompting him to finally look up and face her. Her expression was sympathetic, a small smile on her lips, eyes soft and caring.

“Dan,” she said, “You didn’t screw anything up.”

Her voice was gentle, far more understanding than Dan deserved, but he should have known it would be. Louise was strong willed and motherly, but that didn’t always result in her knocking sense into Dan by screaming at him for being an idiot. Sometimes, it meant just this.

Dan offered a small smile of his own in return.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I didn’t screw up anything for _you_ , but -”

“Shush,” Louse said, cutting him off. “And start from the beginning. What’s going on? You just what?”

Dan closed his eyes, briefly, unsure where to start. He just had a lot of dumb fears in the back of his mind that were probably going to result in nothing, but he couldn’t just _stop_ them. If he could, he would have texted Phil by now.

With another drawn out sigh, Dan pulled his hand out from under Louise’s, and shoved his fingers through his hair, pushing the bouncy curls back against the top of his head.

“It’s stupid,” he complained. “I just - well, he doesn’t exactly know what I am, does he?” he offered, avoiding Louise’s gaze all over again. “I hide my scent because I don’t want to be known as my instincts, and I know it doesn’t matter, I know that no one really _cares_ , but, I just… I don’t know. Some alpha’s don’t even _like_ omega’s, and what if he won’t continue to court me unless I tell him what my secondary sex is?”

The words came bursting out of Dan like word vomit once he started speaking, something he was unable to hold back any longer than he already had. It would have surprised him more if he wasn’t already used to blurting out all of his insecurities to Louise in the first place.

Still, he didn’t seem to be done, really. Before he could stop himself or Louise could interrupt and insert her two cents, Dan was opening his mouth to continue on his tirade.

“I just want to get to know him as _Dan_ , first, and not an omega who sometimes has… uncontrollable urges,” he explained, now picking at his fingernails because he had nothing else to focus his attention on. His nail buds were bitten as far down as they could be, so Dan picked at his cuticles instead. “I mean… you’ve seen how I can be, Louise. I can get - kind of needy.”

Dan expected Louise to laugh, but she didn’t. Instead, she let out this soft sounding almost-purr that was a beta’s means of reassurance, and reached for Dan’s hands again. This time, she took both in hers, fingers gentle on his palms.

“Daniel, your sex doesn’t define you, you know that,” she told him quietly. “And anyone who gives a damn what your instincts cause from time to time doesn’t deserve you, considering we _all_ have to put up with each others instincts from time to time,” she continued, a reassuring smile plastered across her face.

“But I know Phil. He’s probably one of the most genuine, nicest people I have ever known. He’s not going to care what your sex is, and he’s not going to ask, I promise. Phil… Phil probably just wants to get to know you too, regardless of what your sex is. So don’t be afraid, because I think - I think he’s really interested in you,” she continued. “In all the time that I’ve known him, he’s never courted someone before.”

That was enough to take Dan by surprise, who looked at Louise in wide-eyed astonishment. It was one thing to be told that Dan didn’t need to be afraid of Phil, but to hear that Phil rarely courted? That was both interesting and unbelievable. An alpha like Phil, who wore his scent with pride, and made everyone feel at peace around him? Impossible.

Louise giggled at the look on Dan’s face.

“Phil’s a hermit too, didn’t you know?” she teased, dropping Dan’s hands. “Text him. I’m sure he’d still really like to hear from you.”

Dan stared at Louise for another minute before he finally started to grin, something like excitement boiling in his stomach.

“Okay,” he finally agreed. “I will.”

 

Actually doing so was easier said than done. By the time Dan returned to his apartment after lunch with Louise, he was practically shaking with nerves. It _had_ been a week since he’d seen Phil, after all. Despite Louise’s reassurances, Dan was terrified the alpha would have lost interest in him by now.

How shitty was it for the person you were trying to court to not reciprocate in an appropriate manner? Dan might be able to believe that Phil wouldn’t care about his sex, or ask, but that didn’t change the fact that Dan had yet to message him.

Would Phil even reply, once Dan finally reached out to him?

There was only one way to find out, and after collapsing on top of his bed with his phone in his hands, Dan finally brought up Phil’s number. The alpha had stuck a little heart emoji after it when he’d put it into Dan’s phone, and even now it made Dan’s heart flutter.

He’d never quite been this enamoured before.

Usually, when he got asked out, he was wined and dined and then taken home for a one night stand. Rarely had Dan ever been _courted_ , and even when he had been in the past, never with as much seeming importance as Phil had put into this already. After all, Phil had left it to Dan to text him back, and hadn’t instantly set a date for their first date. There was no rush, no pressure, no clear attempts for a hook up and nothing more… this felt real.

Phil seemed intent on taking this far more seriously than anyone else Dan had ever dated, and that, if he was being honest, was part of why he was so afraid.

Dan licked his lips as he stared at the contact in his phone, and finally pressed the “message” button.

 **To: Phil Lester** **< 3**

hey its dan haha sorry for getting back to you so late i

Dan scrunched up his nose at the words, and didn’t even hesitate to erase them, backspacing with a sigh until he was back to a blank message with no idea how he was meant to start this conversation. It felt awkward to bring up how long it had been since Phil had given Dan his number, but rude not to apologize. Still, he really _did_ just want to message the alpha already, wanted to make it clear that he was just as interested, but it was hard to figure out the right words to say.

Dan dropped his phone on his chest for a brief moment and closed his eyes. Why hadn’t he just messaged Phil sooner? Then, maybe they would have gone on their first date by now.

The very thought of it made Dan grin. He really _did_ like the alpha, after all. They seemed like the kind of guy Dan could actually get along with, somehow nerdier than him, and, according to Louise, not only just as socially inept as Dan, but a house hermit too. He was attractive to boot, and he just smelled so _good_ …

Dan picked up his phone and tried again.

**To: Phil Lester <3**

hey :) its dan <3

Dan hesitated again, thumb hovering over the “send” button, wondering if the heart was too much or not. He figured the simpler the better, and if Phil responded, he could apologize _then_ for being a coward, but if he didn’t, no love no loss, right? But the heart, was that too much? Phil had left one under his contact name, but…

Before Dan could overthink it anymore, he pressed “send” and dropped his phone on his chest again with a little groan. Squeezing his eyes shut, terrified he wouldn’t get any response, Dan sat up and let his phone fall to the mattress below him.

Maybe he should just get away for a bit, do something to distract him, try to get his mind off the fact that the alpha very likely wasn’t going to respond for a while. Surely they were working or something, it was only - Dan checked the time - three in the afternoon. Not everyone worked from home like Dan, after all, and -

Dan’s phone chimed from next to him.

His eyes went wide, and his heart started to race like crazy in his chest. Surely, that wasn’t actually -

Desperately trying not to get his hopes up, Dan fumbled to pick his phone up from his covers, and turned on the screen.

Phil Lester’s name flashed across it, and Dan felt a giddy sort of excitement fill him. Phil hadn’t waited but a few seconds to reply to Dan’s text message, and somehow that filled Dan with hope. Surely, if he were being rejected, Phil would have taken far more time to reply. The fact that Phil wasn’t even _trying_ to play at being uninterested excited Dan.

He pressed his thumb to his phone screen and unlocked it, Phil’s message popping up instantly.

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_Hey dan! It’s good to hear from you ^____^ I thought I might have scared you away! :’(_

Dan felt his heart flutter at the words, and clutched his phone close as he replied.

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_haha of course not. i might be a little shy is all D:_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

That’s okay :’D I can do all the talking for us if you like ;’)

_*** :’)_

_Shoot, sorry. I swear i’m not trying to flirt with you already!_

_Okay maybe a little <3_

_is it working yet? :’D_

**To: Phil Lester <3**

hmm, i dont think so maybe try a little harder?

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_charizards are red squirtles are blue if you were a pokemon i’d chose you :’D_

_how bout now?_

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_i think youve won me over <3_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_good cause i was really hoping to see you again ^____^ if thats alright with you?_

Dan felt his heart flutter all over again. He hadn’t stopped grinning once since Phil had first texted him back, far faster than Dan had ever expected him too. He hadn’t put his phone down once in the last three minutes, and it seemed next to impossible that Phil could still want to talk to him after Dan’s lengthy silence, let alone _see him again_.

Dan definitely wanted to see Phil, though. There was no question about that.

**To: Phil Lester**

_of course :D_

**From: Phil Lester**

_great! hows saturday at 7? i could pick you up at your place? ^_____^_

**To: Phil Lester**

_sounds great <3_

Phil responded with a ton of happy faces after that, with Dan sending a quick text with his address in reply, but then the conversation stopped. Dan had no idea what to say in return, and it was honestly a little disappointing considering how much Dan had been enjoying himself talking to Phil, but it came as no real surprise. They’d kind of run out of things to say, and Dan was too nervous to try and start another conversation with Phil so soon after being asked out on a date.

Still, that didn’t change the fact that Dan _wanted_ to be talking to Phil, and he sighed as he shut off his phone screen and laid back down in bed.

The conversation had gone far better than he’d expected. He’d honestly thought Phil would call him out on taking so long to text him after Louise’s birthday, perhaps yell at him for allowing Phil to pay for his dinner and then not bothering to repay him with something as simple as a thank you text, but he hadn’t, and Dan had the feeling Phil wouldn’t have even been mad if Dan _hadn’t_ texted him back

The fact that someone like Phil could exist was actually amazing to Dan.

And the fact that his phone went off again a mere two minutes after _that_ made his heart flutter all over again.

**From: Phil Lester**

_sorry, didnt i hear you mention you watch game of thrones? cause uh, id love to talk about it if your up to it? :’)_

_this is totally not just an excuse to keep talking to you btw_

_just... curious is all :’D_

Dan laughed, because even if it was just an excuse to keep talking, well. Dan wanted to, too.

**To: Phil Lester**

_you heard correctly, although im not sure your ready for these ~opinions~ i get quite heated_

**From: Phil Lester**

_is that right? well now youve got me all excited!!! hope you can deliver dan ;’)_

_that one really was meant to be a winky face ^____^_

_give me your best shot!!_

Covering his face as he turned red with glee, Dan chuckled into the palm of his hand, and settled back into his pillows with every intention of getting comfortable.

If Phil wanted to talk opinions, Dan could talk opinions. He just hoped Phil was ready to see just how passionate Dan could be.

 

They didn’t stop talking until three am. Dan had no idea whether or not Phil had a job, as they’d done nothing but argue and debate over the characters in their favorite tv shows and movies, ranging from Game of Thrones to Marvel in an obvious ploy to keep talking to each other, but he hoped he hadn’t ruined the rest of Phil’s day when they finally say goodnight.

Phil signed off with a _^____^_ and couple _xoxoxo_ ’s that had honestly set Dan’s heart on fire, and by the time he himself climbed into bed after replying with a blushing emoji and a simple _xo_ of his own, Dan had felt well and truly infatuated.

He’d never gotten along with someone so quickly before, nor had he ever been able to text with such ease. It had felt so natural arguing with Phil, and even when they’d gotten heated, there’d been a sense of lighthearted humor to everything they said. Dan never got along with people so easily, let alone one’s who didn’t quite share the same opinions as he when it came to his favorite media, and yet… here he was, sat purring away in the comfort of his duvet, practically dreaming of Phil already.

 _Purring_. Content. Pleased. Something that Dan had so rarely done in his life up until this point, an instinct so primal and rare that Dan hadn’t quite expected the sound to erupt from his throat of it’s own accord.

His heart was still racing in his chest, and he could practically feel it making his nerves sing. All he wanted, as he thought about how many times he and Phil had actually _agreed_ and shouted exclamations over their favorite things, was for it to just be Saturday already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been writing this so fast I’ve just decided to post Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, yikes LOL so I hope you guys enjoy their first date! <3

By the time Saturday arrived, Dan wasn’t even sure if Phil felt like a stranger anymore. They’d been texting on and off for three days, practically non stop except for work (Phil had strange hours, it seemed, but they hadn’t got around to talking about careers just yet), sleep, and sometimes meals, though Dan had become an expert at texting with one hand while he spooned cereal into his mouth with the other at three o’clock in the afternoon.

They hadn’t gotten around to talking about the more practical sides of each other that came from a first date, but it didn’t seem to matter. Dan already knew so much about Phil Lester that when he started getting ready for his date that night, it didn’t feel like the first.

In fact, it felt more like getting ready to go out with a friend, and if Dan was being honest, he much preferred that to almost any other date he’d ever been on.

Don’t get him wrong, the alpha didn’t feel like _just_ a friend, though. He was someone Dan was quickly finding himself really rather interested in, and he just wanted to know more, and more, and more about him until he’d learned every last thing about Phil Lester there was to know, and while Dan very much so wanted this date to go well… he was quickly finding that he’d be just as okay with it if things never progressed passed “just friends.”

Phil was just… amazing. Dan had learned that the man was incredibly passionate and heartfelt when he wanted to be, ready to defend his opinions against even some of Dan’s more terrifying rants, without ever once backing down. His thoughts were well thought out as well, as emotive as they were backed with reason, a fact that intrigued Dan almost beyond any other; he was used to being the more impartial person in an argument, after all.

On top of all that, though, Phil just had a strange… charm to him when he spoke.

Even through text Dan could feel that same sense of comfort he’d gotten when Phil had talked in person at Louise’s party. He had a way of making you laugh _with_ him when he was being socially awkward, rather than being awkward in return, and it seemed to be the main reason Dan was able to talk to him so easily. He was glad for that, because Dan was used to being the awkward one, but even now when he made strange blunders, Phil didn’t seem to mind.

Phil didn’t seem to mind anything, really. He was more receptive to Dan than almost anyone else had ever been to him, except for Louise and maybe even Wirrow. PJ still gave Dan funny looks from time to time, and while Hazel was endlessly sweet and unassuming, even she didn’t get along with Dan quite as well as the others.

But Phil… Phil was something else, like a puzzle piece slotting into Dan’s life where he hadn’t known it was missing. It sounded cheesy and romantic, something Dan _wished_ he could chalk up to his omega tendencies, but he knew was just part of _him_. Phil just _fit_ with him, and Dan so, so badly hoped that Phil felt the same way as him.

If he didn’t, well then, so be it. Dan would be just as happy to have Phil in his life in any capacity, even if he was kind of hoping for something more after all the flirting of the last few days.

That was the other thing. They didn’t just share a lot of the same tastes, and Phil didn’t just ignore Dan’s blunders when he spoke and said things that either didn’t make any sense, or would scare anyone else away. No, they also got on _exceptionally_ well. There was a never a dull moment when they were chatting, never a second where Dan didn’t itch to respond, never a message that went unanswered because neither male knew what to say anymore.

No, conversation seemed to flow naturally between them, and they talked like they were old friends, rather than two strangers who’d met at a party just once.

Even without the sexual tension between them, Dan knew they’d made the best of friends, and… that excited him.

Dan had never had a best friend before.

Phil was due to pick Dan up for their date in about an hour, which meant that Dan had just finished a shower and was currently drying his hair, doing his best to contain his urge to reach for a straightner and force it into some semblance of _tame_. He’d come to terms with his curls months ago, but the nerves of going on a first date made it incredibly tempting to return to a flat iron.

Phil had already seen Dan with unruly curls, though, so the point seemed moot. Dan sighed, somewhat distressed, as he pulled out a hair dryer instead.

Hopefully he could at least attempt to shape it into a form he actually liked, then. The last thing he needed was to show up to his date looking like a rat when Dan wanted nothing more than to make a good first impression on Phil.

First impression… Dan couldn’t help but laugh at the thought, the sound soft as he grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He wore nothing but a towel slung around his waist, hair dripping onto pale shoulders, and he looked a right mess, but he still couldn’t help smiling at himself. After all, this might be a first date, but it wasn’t a _first impression_. No, somehow, Dan had already won the alphas attentions.

They’d flown straight past first impressions into a collision course with courting.

Proper courting, for the first time in Dan’s life.

The thought still made him giddy, which in turn made it difficult for Dan to wipe the grin off of his face. Omega or no omega, scent or no scent, Dan had still somehow managed to interest _Phil_ , someone who his biology seemed to think was a very, _very_ good match for him, if Phil’s overwhelming scent were anything to go by.

Dan could still smell it, sort of. It had clung to his nose for _days_ , and the memory of it was enough to bring it straight back to him -

Dan’s phone vibrated in the middle of him drying his hair, and he didn’t waste a second in turning off the blow dryer and setting it down.

Phil’s name had just flashed across his screen.

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_surprise! i uhm… might be early_

The words sent a zing of surprise up Dan’s spine, and he suddenly spun in the middle of his bathroom to sniff at the air. He _had_ thought he was taking in Phil’s scent a little too strongly to be a memory, but he hadn’t thought that Phil would already have _arrived_.

As Dan sniffed the air, however, it became more than a little bit clear that Phil was, in fact, already at his door.

Interested heat curled in Dan’s belly at the thought of the alpha being so eager to see him again, and he laughed in delighted surprise as he picked up his phone again.

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_impatient much?_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_… maybe. im sorry! if your not ready i can just wait outside D’;_

Dan found himself laughing again despite himself, feeling warmth spread to his cheeks at Phil’s easy response.

Despite being overwhelmingly aware of the fact that Phil was most definitely interested in him, little moments like these still took him by surprise. Anytime Phil had mentioned anything about being anxious to see Dan again this week, Dan had felt something nervous and shy explode in his insides, and now was no different. The idea that the alpha could be so eager, and unafraid to show it, as well as be so soft and kind? That was… novel, to Dan.

He’d had so many guys in his life in the past, and not one of them, alpha or otherwise, had ever been quite like Phil.

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_unfortunately im not but feel free to make yourself comfortable. im sure my house plants’ll appreciate the comapny >:D_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_have i mentioned how much i love house plants?_

_hurry up, im lonely :’(_

The randomly blurted fact didn’t even surprise Dan at this point, and he merely snorted as he dropped his phone back down onto his bathroom counter, and picked up his hairdryer again. He could still smell Phil outside, the alpha’s musk permeating Dan’s flat without him ever having even been inside. Dan inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and enjoying it as he dried his hair.

He honestly wouldn’t mind that scent clinging to his entire life, if he was being honest. It was just so warm and homey, sharp in some ways, but mostly just… nice. Phil smelt nice, and Dan was glad to have the scent near once again.

He just hoped the future would see even more of it.

With Phil waiting ever so patiently outside - by which Dan meant, not patiently at all, considering he wouldn’t stop texting him little thoughts and anxious smiley faces that honestly just made Dan’s stomach flip over - Dan felt even more rushed to get ready, but he did his best to make himself appear presentable.

Once he’d gotten his hair just the way he wanted it, he put away his hair dryer and headed back into his bedroom to get dressed. He’d laid out a nice pair of black skinny jeans in preparation for his date, along with a soft bluey-green v-neck that hugged his neck and chest really nicely. It was meant to be a cold night, so he’d planned to accompany the outfit with his black jacket with the zips all over it to make for a kind of casual, fashiony appearance, considering Phil hadn’t told Dan where they were going yet.

The skinny jeans were… possibly a mistake. Dan had done his best to dry off after his shower, but they were still a nightmare to pull on, and once he’d managed it, he felt kind of winded, sat on his bed with his forehead a little sweaty already. He felt kind of ridiculous when he pulled on his shirt immediately after, and then, after checking his appearance one more time in the mirror, he shrugged on his jacket, grabbed his keys, wallet, and cell phone, and finally ventured out into the living room.

Phil’s scent was even stronger here. Dan could sense him sat just outside his door, and while he’d been nervous before, suddenly he was _terrified_. What if Phil decided he hated Dan after all? He’d only seen him in person one other time, and Dan was ten times more awkward when you had to deal with him face to face. Surely, this was a bad idea?

Biting his lip, Dan hesitated next to his shoe rack, and stared at the plaster of his door.

Phil wouldn’t be able to scent him. Dan was covered in neutralizing soaps, as he always was.

But he kind of wished Phil could.

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_dan? you ready yet? :’D_

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_almost._

_are you ready for a bumpy ride? cause im an emotional rollercoaster_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_are you trying to scare me away? cause its not going to work :’P im way too invested now!_

_i like you dan… please come out?_

Dan’s hands were legitimately shaking as he read Phil’s message, unable to believe the words written there were real. It really wasn’t that Dan didn’t have _any_ self confidence, it was just that… it had taken a real hit over the years. He was attractive, sure, but he wasn’t mate worthy, and that… well, that had always bothered him to a certain extent.

He really was socially awkward, and he’d never quite fit in. Being friends with Louise and the others was a miracle. But Phil?

Taking in a deep breath, Dan finally moved to shove his shoes on - black high tops with zips on both sides - and opened his front door.

Instantly, Dan was swamped with the overpowering scent of Phil all over again. Dan hadn’t even caught sight of the man yet, and he could already smell him as if he were pressed right up against Dan. His scent filled Dan’s nostrils in a way that caused him to close his eyes in bliss and inhale.

The sound of a low chuckle had his eyes snapping back open and his cheeks turning red.

Phil Lester was standing up from where he’d been sat next to Dan’s door, wiping away invisible dust stains from his black jeans, and smirking at Dan like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to the omega. Embarrassed to have been caught so obviously enjoying the alpha’s scent, Dan ducked his head away.

He couldn’t keep his gaze downcast for very long, however, shy smile curving over his features as he peered up at Phil.

The alpha was wearing skinny jeans as well, legs so thin that the dark fabric wasn’t nearly as skin tight as Dan’s were. Somehow, he still looked freaking amazing anyway. His shirt was a red button up, plaid, and long sleeved. Something about it brought out the black of the man’s hair, and - he seemed to be wearing contacts, as the last time Dan had seen Phil, he remembered quite distinctly the thick, black-rimmed glasses he’d been wearing. The sight of Phil without the glasses though was… well, intoxicating, to a certain degree.

Phil’s eyes were so _blue_ , and yet there was green and yellow in his eyes that just made them appear even _more_ beautiful than Dan had previously thought. They were electrifying, and sent a thrill down Dan’s spine as he stared.

“I guess I don’t have to ask whether or not my scent is appealing to you,” Phil chuckled, finally breaking the silence with the line.

Unwilling to back down a second time, Dan merely grinned in return.

“I guess I don’t have to ask either,” he shot back, laughing as Phil’s jaw dropped open in shock at him, before the other male began to laugh as well. “Get it,” Dan joked, “Because I don’t have a scent?”

Phil shook his head, eyes scrunched up in that way Dan had only seen a few times before back at Louise’s birthday party, but which made him look even younger than he already did. His grin was loose and adorable, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his teeth on one side, and he just looked so carefree that Dan wanted to tug him in and kiss him.

He didn’t, wanting to save that moment for some time down the line. Dan wasn’t quite ready for that just yet. He was excited for the chance to be courted.

“You’re an idiot,” Phil joked, poking Dan in the arm fondly once he’d calmed down a little bit, and jerking like he wanted to do more. Dan remembered how tactile Phil had seemed at the party, and wondered if he was in for a treat tonight. He bit his lip, kind of hoping Phil would take his hand, or, better yet, wrap his arm around Dan’s shoulders and pull him in tight against his side.

Phil cleared his throat, dropping his hand instead and licking his lips as he tossed his head a little to readjust his fringe. He looked nervous, which was ridiculous considering he’d only _just_ been teasing Dan a few seconds ago. His sharp eyes caught Dan’s gaze, then, and held.

“So - you’re okay with me being an alpha, right? Because I know that’s kind of a deal breaker for some people, and I don’t hide my scent because of it, but I just wanted to make sure. I know you already _knew_ I was an alpha when you, like, accepted my courting gift a few weeks ago, I just. Things change, you know, when you’re not in the heat of the moment, and I just wanted to make sure,” Phil babbled, the words breezing from his lips as if he’d been holding onto them for a good week straight or something.

If Dan was behind honest, they also shocked him. He hadn’t been anticipating Phil to be worried about _his_ secondary gender when Phil didn’t even know what _Dan’s_ was yet.

The shock was so real, that Dan forgot to respond.

Phil’s cheeks went red.

“I mean, I figured that might be why it took you so long to text me in the first place, is all. I just - I just wanted to make sure, because I didn’t want to make you feel pressured to go on a date with me or anything, and I -” he rushed to add, beginning to look more and more upset the longer that he spoke.

Gently, Dan reached out and grasped tight to Phil’s shoulders in an attempt to still his now agitated shaking, eyes wide as he stared at Phil. His jaw was a little unhinged, he was sure, it was, just - well, this had been the last thing he’d been expecting.

“Phil. It’s - it’s fine, I promise. I’m _more_ than okay with you being an alpha, I swear,” Dan rushed to reassure him, still attempting to blink back his own surprise at Phil’s admittance. “I’m not like, into stereotypes or anything. I uh… honestly, the reason it took me so long to text you was because I was… kind of scared of something similar,” Dan admitted.

It was better late than never, and Dan _had_ meant to apologize for keeping Phil hanging for so long. He sighed, dropping his hands from Phil’s shoulders, and reached up to push his fringe out of his face instead. It dropped right back into place, but it wasn’t actually getting it out of the way that mattered, just the distracting movement of his hands.

Dan looked away.

“I’m not really used to being courted, especially not since I don’t - I don’t exactly broadcast my secondary gender. I was afraid that would be a deal breaker for you, because I don’t…”

Dan trailed off, biting his bottom lip, and then sighed. What had happened to the ease of conversation that usually flowed between the two of them? Sure, they hadn’t really talked about any of the serious stuff yet, but Dan had really been hoping it would transition to the harder stuff too.

Deciding he wasn’t going to be shy about his feelings, Dan finally looked up and matched Phil’s gaze again.

“I prefer for someone to get to know me for _me_ , before they learn to love my - instincts, so to speak,” he explained.

Phil, for a moment, still looked a little unsure, studying Dan like he wasn’t quite certain if the other was telling the truth. Dan could hardly blame him when it was still completely insane to him that Phil could be worried Phil being an alpha was an issue to him, so he let Phil have his moment to digest what Dan had said before he responded.

After another moment, the worry lines smoothed from Phil’s forehead, and the unease left his eyes until he was back to smiling softly at Dan. He looked a little more enamoured than Dan thought he had any right to be, but he wasn’t going to complain when having that look aimed at him was causing him heart palpitations the way it currently was.

“Okay,” Phil finally responded. “Great! So you don’t mind that I’m an alpha, and I don’t mind that your - just you. Now that that’s settled. You look really nice, today.”

A surprised smile bloomed over Dan’s face, and he coughed out a shocked laugh at the ease with which Phil had not only wrapped up their musings, but changed the subject, as if it hardly mattered at all anymore.

Dan supposed it didn’t, when it came right down to it, and merely rolled his eyes at the alpha stood before him.

“So do you,” he agreed, and reached up to straighten Phil’s lopsided shirt collar. A greedy sense of _affection_ and _rightness_ filled Dan at the simple act of cleaning up after the alpha, and he threw the accompanying grin at Phil without a care in the world.

If their texting relationship was anything to go by, let alone the completely smitten look on Phil’s face, Dan had a feeling he didn’t have anything left to be afraid of.

 

Their date ended up being a nice walk around the park, something unprecedented and surprising to Dan who’d been expecting - well, just about anything else, really.

Though Phil had encouraged Dan to dress casually, he’d anticipated something more cliche, like a movie date where Phil could make the excuse to make out with Dan in the back corner, or a dine-in where they ate in their car and had the excuse to practically sit in each others laps. When Dan really thought about it, though, not only did he prefer this, but he realized he should have been expecting it.

Phil seemed like an old fashioned kind of guy who wanted to treat his partner right, and didn’t give off the whole, jumping into things too quickly kind of vibe. Dan usually went along with it when his dates got kind of frisky, unable to help it considering for a long time, he’d been an affection starved teenager, but he kind of appreciated the fact that Phil wasn’t really putting the moves onto him.

Not to say that Phil wasn’t particularly _touchy_ , because he was, just not in the usual grabby kind of way that Dan was used to. No, instead, Phil walked just close enough to Dan at all times that their shoulders constantly rubbed, and their hands brushed from time to time. Phil’s scent was a constant, surrounding Dan like a cloud, and yet even that was comforting. It wasn’t overly cloying or aroused, merely that same nice scent that Phil had been exuding since Dan had first met him.

When Dan said something particularly silly, something that usually earned him a funny look, Phil reached over and shoved his shoulder in a joking manner, constantly laughing at the dumb things that came out of Dan’s mouth. When he wanted to make a point of something he was saying, he gently rubbed his hand down Dan’s shoulder to make _sure_ he had the others man’s attention, and used his hands to create shapes in the air. Sometimes, Phil even seemed tempted to catch Dan;s hand in his to hold onto, or wrap his arm around Dan’s waist, and while Dan did his best to make it clear that he’d be okay with that, Phil always seemed to pull back at the last minute.

So Dan decided he was going to have to be the brave one here, and as they approached what Phil said was their primary destination, a large _something_ at the far end of the park from where the two had entered, Dan took the initiative to grasp Phil’s hand in his the next time their fingers brushed, and twined them together.

Phil was cold, impossibly so. He wasn’t what Dan had been expecting, not exactly, but as Phil let out a low, pleased grumble, seemingly instinctively in reaction to Dan’s touch, Dan realized that he didn’t care. He quite liked the way Phil’s long fingers felt against his, the fact that Dan’s palm was clearly just a size bigger, and that Phil’s cool touch matched Dan’s warm one.

He offered the alpha a smile as they continued to walk, and enjoyed the way Phil smiled goofily back at him.

“Okay, so I _know_ it’s nothing special, but uh - here we are!” Phil announced as the two finally approached the shiny object Phil had pointed out to Dan some time ago. Finally turning to properly take it in, and no longer too busy staring at the side of Phil’s face while his own heart raced at the feeling of their fingers being pressed together, Dan felt himself begin to grin all over again.

Phil had brought them to a little gazebo Dan hadn’t even known existed, all lit up with fairy lights and gorgeous in its beauty. It was white, with wicker sides and a solid roof that would surely keep out the weather. Up the small steps where Dan and Phil now stood was a little landing with a long, swinging loveseat, creaking lightly in the cold night air.

There were fairy lights on the inside too, lighting the whole place up in a bright, romantic glow that made Dan’s heart sing.

“How do you know about this place?” Dan asked, already moving towards the gazebo and dragging Phil along with him by his grap on his hands. His foot shook a little as he tentatively placed his weight on the first step, but the gazebo didn’t so much as creak in response, and Dan grinned as he gained the confidence to move up the rest of the steps. For all the time’s he’d been to this exact park, Dan had never actually seen this gazebo before. “Is it new?”

Phil chuckled at Dan’s clear excitement, and followed behind him eagerly enough.

“It’s not new. It’s actually been here for a while, but it was recently renovated. You probably never noticed it before because it used to be a really dull grey color, and it didn’t have the fairy lights,” Phil explained as Dan ran his hands over the silken wood, mesmerized by how beautiful the place looked.

Tugging on Phil’s hand again, Dan moved to settle down on the love seat, and grinned as Phil nervously joined him. Their fingers slipped from each other, but Dan didn’t mind. Phil’s thigh was pressed up against his, their shoulders touching, and Dan’s heart was racing in his chest.

He wished that Phil would reach up and properly wind his arm over Dan’s shoulders, but one quick glance at Phil’s face showed Dan just how nervous the alpha actually was just then. It was pretty comical to Dan, because Phil usually seemed so confident over text, easily swapping from conversation to conversation before any single one could peter out and leave the two with no more excuses to speak.

He’d even so easily flirted with Dan a few times, and yet here they were, in person, on their first date, and Phil’s cheeks were tinted a bright pink. He seemed too afraid to reach out and touch Dan the way he wanted too, and maybe it should have come as no surprise to Dan, and yet it did.

He went to reach for Phil’s hands again, only for Phil to interrupt the movement and start speaking.

“I, uhm. I’m really glad you said yes to a date tonight,” he started, looking nervous all over again as he avoided Dan’s gaze.

They’d spoken so easily on their walk over here. Why was Phil all of a sudden so nervous now?

“Me too. I’ve had a good night,” Dan agreed easily enough, trying to smile at Phil and calm him down, but Phil merely shook his head at Dan.

“No - I mean, yes, me too. I just. The gazebo isn’t the only thing I wanted to show you tonight, and it kind of really had to be _tonight_ , so I’m really glad you weren’t busy or anything,” Phil explained, fingers tangling together awkwardly in his lap as he glanced up and out at the night sky like he was waiting for something. “What I was really hoping for was to share something else with you,” he added, and sighed as he finally looked back at Dan.

“I didn’t want to just take you out to dinner like anyone else might have. I wanted to do something special. So… well, just wait,” Phil trailed off, and offered Dan a gentle smile, “And look.”

Suddenly, Phil was pointing out at the night sky, and Dan turned his head just in time for something loud and bright to explode into the night sky. A huge explosion of red and orange and blue appeared against the dark backtrack, alerting Dan to the sudden Fireworks display as it rather abruptly started from the other side of the park.

Dan gasped at the display, and then suddenly, it seemed like the entire park was being lit up in a show he hadn’t known was coming. Blue’s and red’s, pink’s and orange’s, green’s and purple’s were suddenly lighting up the night sky with no end in sight while Dan stared on in obvious glee. He couldn’t stop grinning, watching as firework after firework went off, even the sound not enough to bother Dan, and he reached for Phil’s leg only to grasp onto it tightly as he leaned forward to stare.

“Holy shit,” he muttered at the same time as Phil’s arm very carefully and very casually found it’s place around his shoulders. _Finally._

Phil laughed at the words.

“Does that mean it was a good surprise?”

Dan’s eyes were glued to the fireworks.

“Definitely,” he agreed.

 

They ended up watching the show together in absolute silence, Phil’s arm a comforting weight on Dan’s shoulder as he held him close. Dan kept his hand solidly on Phil’s thigh, enjoying the way it seemed to tremble under his hold, but also the fact that it kept him steady as he stared into the night sky. The colors were just so brilliant, and Dan so rarely got to see a show like this, unwilling to go alone.

He’d never had someone to take with him before, so for Phil to take him… well, it was the perfect gift, and Phil hadn’t even known.

From time to time, Dan snuck looks at Phil out of the corner of his eye, fascinated by the brilliant, happy little smile that had seemed to replace his nerves since they’d first sat down. He’d completely lit up since the fireworks display had begun, and it was absolutely brilliant to watch.

It didn’t help that Dan was completely and utterly enamoured with the man already, but the way bright blues and greens and pinks flashed across his face as the show went on only made Dan want him more. Phil was just so _beautiful_ that it was impossible not to keep sneaking looks.

Phil giggled the few times he caught Dan, but Dan didn’t mind because it meant that Phil was sneaking looks at him too. A few times, they even caught each other’s gaze and held it there, unashamed of the way they smiled at each other with giddy looks on their faces.

By the time the show had ended, Dan felt perfectly content, chuckling to himself and almost unwilling to look away from where the fireworks had been only moments before. Eventually, however, he had to, if only to share his glee with Phil.

The little swing they were on was swaying, something Dan hadn’t noticed before now, and he settled back against the seat, Phil’s arm following with him.

Dan finally moved his hand from Phil’s thigh to rest it on his own instead, slightly embarrassed by the proximity with with he’d nearly touched something far more intimate. Even just Phil’s inner thigh felt like a place Dan was not meant to touch so early on in their courtship.

“That was amazing,” he admitted. “How did you know…?” Dan asked Phil, trailing off as he nodded in the direction of where the fireworks had come from. After all, Dan had had no idea any kind of festival was going on.

“My co-workers were talking about. Said he wanted to take his wife to see the fireworks show. London decided to have the summer festival early this year, and I figured, if Dan texts me maybe I could… invite him?”

Phil’s voice sounded so unsure as he explained, his smile a little shy, now, and his hair dipping to hide his brilliant blue eyes. Dan wished he wouldn’t do so, and ended up reaching up to push Phil’s fringe out of his face, if only to see his expression more clearly and make it clear to Phil that Dan wanted to see all of him.

The motion made his heart speed up, especially with the way Phil looked at him right after. He licked his lips, and pulled his hand away.

“And this place?” Dan asked. “How did you know we’d be able to see it from here?”

At this question, Phil really did blush and duck his face, covering his mouth as he laughed at himself. Confused, Dan could only stare, a little nervous, though he didn’t move away.

He quite liked the way Phil was holding him, after all, not to mention the way their thighs pressed so neatly together.

“Well… see, I usually watch the fireworks alone,” Phil admitted after a minute, turning an embarrassed expression back to Dan. “I - I don’t really like crowds, you see, so I kind of just… found this place on my own,” he added. “I used to stand in front of it when it was really run down, but they just re-did it this year and I was _really_ looking forward to being able to sit under it for once. I’m, uhm. Glad I could share it with you.”

Phil lowered his gaze, until he was looking up at Dan from under dark lashes, the small, familiar, confident smirk he’d worn at Louise’s birthday party finally starting to lift the corners of his mouth again as he seemed to begin to posture. The sight was an attractive one, something that caused desire to broil in Dan’s belly. It wasn’t arousal, no. It was want, but not of the physical kind; the _emotional_ kind.

Phil was well and truly winning Dan’s attention, now.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off the alpha as he scented the air a little in front of them, arching his body in a distinct way to show himself off, chest puffed out slightly. Pheromones were starting to fill the air as Phil tried to make himself appear as desirable as possible, all while Dan watched on and felt his own body began to react of it’s own accord.

If it weren’t for his scent blocking soaps… Dan was certain Phil would know he was an omega by now.

As it was, Dan was preening a little, neck arched slightly in submission as he accepted Phil’s vague advances and flirting. It wasn’t submissive enough to give away that Dan was an omega specifically, but submissive enough to show Phil his interest.

“Not bad for a first gift, right?” Phil asked, as it became clear to both of them that Dan was beginning to accept him. His posturing evened out, and he relaxed, beaming as he stared at Dan, arm tightening around his shoulders.

Dan snorted, and rolled his eyes, but leaned in close to Phil anyway.

“Definitely not bad,” he said again, just managing to keep himself from laying his head on Phil’s shoulder. “But I don’t know how you plan to top it next time.”

Phil laughed then, the sound light and airy as it carried through the night air, exuberant. Dan could practically feel it rumble from his chest, and there was a breathless edge to it that made Dan’s stomach curl in the best of ways.

“Neither do I, but I’m hoping you’ll accept it anyway.”

Dan had a feeling he would.


	4. Chapter 4

“So how’d the first date go?” Louise asked when Dan finally picked up his phone.

Dan groaned, rolling over in bed and stretching his toes as he tried to wake up. He hadn’t quite been expecting it to be Louise when he’d answered, but now he wished he’d checked the caller ID before doing so.

Grumbling a mess of words in response, Dan plopped onto his stomach, and held the phone lightly to his ear. He could hear his joints popping in the best possible way, and wished he was enjoying it _more_ without Louise’s laughter in his ear.

“I just woke you up, didn’t I, lazy bones,” she teased. “Don’t tell me you already brought the alpha to bed. I thought you were giving up that lifestyle!”

Dan groaned again, and shoved his face into his pillow.

“I didn’t,” he finally grumbled in response. “I just - we were out kind of late, is all,” Dan admitted, feeling a smile starting to spread across his features from of the memory of last night.

He and Phil had spent quite a few hours in the same spot underneath the gazebo where they’d watched the fireworks display, practically curled up together, just talking.

They hadn’t scented each other, hadn’t kissed, hadn’t so much as done anything other than the little display Phil had put on for Dan just after the fireworks had finished. That had been enough, though. As old fashioned as Phil seemed to be, and as clear as it was that he wanted to take this slow, Dan was _really_ enjoying it.

He didn’t need anything other than the little display when it had already set his insides on fire, and Phil’s company was a million times better than anything else Dan could have asked for. Of course, he wouldn’t have rejected a kiss, and if he was being honest, knew he’d quite love to be pressed up against Phil’s lean body, but this… this was so much more to him than just physical attraction.

Louise giggled again on the other end of the line.

“That good, huh? You sound like a love sick puppy, Daniel Howell. Have you found _the one_ , then?” Louise continued to tease.

Dan groaned all over again.

“We’ve only been on one date, Louise!” Dan complained, rolling over so his voice would be clear over the phone. “Don’t you think it’s a little early for… for… _that_ ,” he moaned. The very idea of Phil possibly being his mate was having strange effects on Dan that he didn’t want to think about right now, primal instincts rising in him that very nearly resulted in a contented _purr_. The last thing Dan needed right now was to add any more fuel to Louise’s already mounting fire by showing _that_ kind of reaction to the thought.

He tried to shake it free from his mind, and ended up sitting up on his bed, sheets pooling around his waist.

He really had gotten home pretty late last night, and he’d been so exhausted that he’d kind of just… stripped and fallen into bed, texting a quick, _had a great time <3_ to Phil before falling into sleep.

If he was being honest right now, he’d kind of been hoping it had been Phil who was calling him that morning, and to realize it was Louise had put a damper on his morning, not that Louise needed to know _that_ , either. She was his best friend after all, it was just… well, Dan had been kind of hoping to wake up to Phil’s voice this morning.

“You know I’m just kidding,” Louise replied, the smile obvious in her voice. “But really, Dan. I just wanted to check in that everything went okay. Phil’s a great guy, and all, but you’re kind of like my little brother, and I swear if he does anything -”

Dan blushed scarlet and shoved his face in his hands at the unfinished threat, shaking his head aggressively as Louise spoke.

“No, no, no, it’s fine, Louise, it’s _fine_ ,” Dan insisted before she could carry on. “Phil’s great, okay, everything was great. More than great, really, I…” Dan trailed off, unsure how he meant to finish that sentence. He’d started it with the intense desire to prevent Louise from giving the “big sister” talk he’d heard one too many times already, but now… now he was wondering what exactly he meant by that.

From the way Louise was humming a confused sound over the line at him, she wanted to know too. The only trouble was… Dan didn’t even know.

All he knew was that his heart was beating like crazy inside of his chest.

He’d dreamt of Phil last night, of laying in the alpha’s lap and fixing his tie, kissing him soft and sweet and feeling warm lips press back against his… he’d dreamt of fireworks in the sky and cool skin pressed to his own, hands wandering where so many hands had wandered before, but this time meaning so much _more_.

They’d talked so much last night, about everything and anything. Dan had learned that Phil worked in social media, doing a mix of running several accounts and editing videos - not the sexual kind, thank you very much! - while Dan had explained that he was a freelance writer who worked from home. He’d learned that while Phil had gone into his preferred field, and that while he’d once tried out for Big Brother UK and managed to get a small part as an extra in a film when he was still in high school, he’d never gotten quite as far as he would have liked in the entertainment business.

He loved editing videos, though, loving being a part of the creative process that went into things like that, even when sometimes he was stuck doing ad work when he would have preferred more streamlined media like the few times he’d gotten to do work on a few web series’.

Dan learned that Phil was waiting to hear back from YouTube in the hopes that he’d landed himself as one of their primary editors, with the chance of a lifetime at his doorstep.

The way he’d spoken about the chance to work on the new, big web series’ coming out on YouTube Red had made even Dan excited when before, he’d been lackluster about the prospects behind the endeavour. It seemed, though, that no matter what Phil had to say, Dan was completely enamoured.

They’d talked about Dan, too, about his portfolio and his clients and how much money he generally made a month. They talked about how good Dan was at saving, but that he liked to live on the slightly more grand side with designer clothing and sleek interior design, but rather than being a turnoff to Phil, it only seemed to intrigue him.

He wanted to know all of the designers Dan liked, and he was _obsessed_ with home design shows. He joked about “feature” walls, and talked about wanting to see Dan’s apartment one day, and it made something inside of Dan light on fire with _want_ for this man.

Passionate, nerdy, socially awkward, and a complete and utter dork… he was everything that Dan could have ever asked for.

Just remembering it all made Dan’s stomach feel like it wanted to launch right out of his mouth, and he found himself breaking into a grin all over again.

“I think,” he said again, sighing as he realized just how he’d meant to end that sentence, “I think I really like him,” he finally admitted, voice soft and sure.

Louise hummed on the other end of the line, seeming both happy and surprised. Dan could hear her laugh over the phone again, and then let out a contented sigh.

“Good. I’m glad, then. I just want you to be happy, Dan,” she said.

Dan hadn’t stopped grinning in at least a good three minutes. Clutching the phone tight to his ear, Dan laughed and fell back against his bed.

“I am,” he promised, and knew that at least in that moment, it was true.

 

 

Courting was an old tradition that had never really faded out in time. It was what was considered the proper way to date and show an interest in a potential mate, though as the years had gone by, the tradition had begun to change some.

It used to be all about status and competing for someone as a mate, with suitors sending more and more extravagant gifts to their intended in the hopes that they would win their affections in the end. Scenting, marking, and eventual bonding had gone along with it to cement a relationship into a proper mating, but as time had gone on… the tight constraints on what was considered a courtship had changed.

Gifts didn’t have to be extravagant or expensive, and were often something as simple as a date, while scenting and eventual dating were considered the proper end games. Courtship ended far more simply these days, and not always in as grand a gesture as a bonding.

Knowing just how much things had changed was exactly why Phil’s next present to Dan came as such a surprise.

They’d been texting just as much now as they had been before their first date, perhaps even more, and Dan often found himself getting whiny texts at eight in the morning from a disgruntled Phil Lester who hadn’t gotten near enough sleep to be coherent just then. They always made Dan laugh, and in a show of solidarity, he even woke up just enough to text Phil back a few times until he arrived at work, before promptly falling back asleep.

Still, Dan was waiting patiently for Phil to offer him the next step in their courtship, so when a package arrived at his doorstep about a week later rather than a text from Phil offering to take Dan out on another date, he was understandably surprised.

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_you really take this courting stuff seriously dont you??_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_:’D have you opened it yet? i hope you like it ^______^_

Dan hadn’t opened it yet. He’d just been so confused by the package’s arrival that he’d instantly assumed it was from Phil. Now that the sender’s identity had been revealed, Dan didn’t feel so terrified to peel it open.

It was a small box, nothing particularly intimidating about it except for the fact that Dan had never actually received a physical courting gift before. It was long, kind of square, a bit thick, and overall endlessly confusing.

At first, Dan assumed it might be something corny like that framed photo of a dog Dan had joked about getting, or something a little more serious, like the new ps4 game Dan had been moaning about buying as soon as it came out, - which, he noted, wasn’t for another four days - but then he peeled away the seemingly endless volume of tape, pried it open, and realized it was literally none of these things.

No, instead, it was something far more thoughtful and endearing.

Sat inside the box was an authentic, and probably incredibly expensive, japanese action figure from Dan’s favorite anime, _Your Lie In April._

Dan honestly had no idea where Phil had even _found_ the perfect rendition of Kousei Arima. He hadn’t realized merchandise had ever even been made for the anime, and he could practically feel his heart in his throat as he stared at the open box in front of him. It was beautiful, the kind of sentimental object Dan had always wanted to get for himself, but never had the self confidence to look into in fear of looking like an even bigger nerd than he already did.

The figurine was a collectible, essentially, that Dan was unlikely to ever sell, but which he would keep in mint condition anyway because he was just that kind of nerd.

Dizzy with the realization of just how serious Phil was taking their courtship, Dan took the box and moved to his couch to sit down. He’d honestly never expected anything like this, and yet it was making him giddy with infatuation.

How easy would it have been for Phil to just take Dan on another date, offered to pay for something else, or even given Dan free reign in a shopping center or something? Instead, he’d taken to heart every conversation he’d had with Dan, and very obviously done some very serious research into finding Dan the perfect gift.

God, Dan felt like the luckiest person in the whole world just then. Somehow… somehow, he’d found the most perfect guy in all of London, probably the _world_ , and they were now buying Dan anime merchandise as a courtship present. Dan laughed and threw his head back, feeling a contented sound burbling up in his chest that he just wanted to release so fucking bad, so he did. It wasn’t quite a purr, nor a whine, but a throaty thing that Dan had never made before.

It didn’t even surprise him that Phil was dragging new sounds let alone feelings out of Dan, and he grasped for his phone as soon as he felt like he had his bearings about him.

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_how?????_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_do you like it? :’D_

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_you know i do_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_i couldnt be sure, but now that i am, im really happy, dan <3 ^_____^_

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_How?????_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_dont worry abut it!! thats for me to know and you to never find out! hahaha xoxo_

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_just you wait_

 

That night, Dan did a little research of his own. He knew Phil’s favorite anime’s just as well as Phil knew his, and while it was a _huge_ step for the person being courted to send a gift _back_ , Dan thought he was ready to take it. Phil had given him… everything, without a thought in the world other than to please Dan, and it was making his insides do crazy things that Dan had never felt before.

He was warm from the inside out, instincts going crazy as they considered Phil and all that he stood for. Dan wanted - wanted - well, to be perfectly honest, Dan wanted to scent Phil and mark him as his, once and for all. Jealousy was beginning to twist in his gut, possessiveness like he’d never quite felt before, at the very idea of anyone else so much as looking at Phil.

Phil was _his_ alpha now, and Dan planned to make that very clear with his own return gift.

For the first time in nearly a month, Dan didn’t spend the whole night talking to Phil. It was very clear Phil was attempting to talk to Dan, but Dan just wasn’t responding. He was far too busy working on his laptop, trying to find just the right gift to send in return to his alpha, and by the time three am rolled around, Dan was grinning because he’d finally found the perfect one.

Finally picking up his phone after putting in the shipping information - which Dan had retrieved from Louise earlier in the night, rather than Phil, who he wanted to surprise - and placing the order, Dan scrolled through Phil’s litany of texts with a grin on his face.

They’d started out teasing and happy, asking Dan what he could possibly mean by telling Phil to wait. Then, they’d grown a bit concerned, with Phil’s anxiety peeking through as he questioned if Dan was upset with him. By the time Dan was reaching the end of the long list of unanswered texts, Phil was mostly talking to himself through Dan, an explosion of _im thinking of you_ and _i really do hope you liked my gift and it wasnt too much because i just wanted it to be perfect for you_ and _i miss you already and its only been like, four hours since you texted me back. see what you do to me howell?_

Dan could practically feel his heart flipping over itself as he texted back a quick, _thinking of you too xoxo_ , and fell backwards onto his bed. The only word repeating itself over and over again in his head was _mine_.

 

The thing about buying someone a gift from _Japan_ even _with_ rush ordering meant you could never be completely certain when it would arrive. Keeping his mouth shut, however, was a very difficult thing for Dan when his alpha - yes, _his_ , he was allowed to think of Phil that way when they were getting so close, these days - was very persistent about asking Dan where on Earth he’d gone that night and what he meant by “just wait.”

There wasn’t anything that demanded Dan respond to the other male, no instincts that forced the truth from his lips or anything like that, but there _was_ Phil’s puppy dog eyes and cute little pout and - had Dan mentioned they’d evolved to video chatting recently?

They hadn’t managed another date yet because Phil had gotten the job with YouTube and often worked so late or so often that he was too exhausted to plan anything, but it didn’t bother Dan, especially not after the first time Phil had texted Dan to ask if it was okay if they video chatted instead.

He’d been so sincere, as well, telling Dan that he missed seeing his face, and smiling so brightly when Dan picked up that Dan had been unable to not believe him. Sure, the line might have been corny and a little bit cheesy, possibly something Phil had said to woo Dan, but his expression still echoed the sentiment so fondly that it didn’t even matter the excuse behind it. The reality was, Phil really _had_ missed Dan’s face. And Dan had missed Phil’s.

Video chatting meant Phil harassing Dan about his cryptic comments, however, and it meant Phil hounding Dan to show off his figurine to him, and it meant Phil asking why Dan looked so anxious every time he picked up the phone as if he were waiting for something. Dan always managed to bite his lip against answering, but Phil was just so endlessly cute that Dan constantly wanted to give in to his pleading.

They still talked about everything, though, from video games, to tv shows, to their day to day life, and while Dan watched Phil cook while he looked half dead in his kitchen every night, he felt himself falling more and more in love with him. He’d gone way past infatuated already, and he’d only met Phil in person _twice_ , but it hardly seemed to matter to him. Besides, they spent so much of their time together already that it already felt like… well, like they’d known each other for far longer than just a month.

It was at the end of that month, however, that Phil’s package finally came.

Dan didn’t find out via a text the way Phil had found out about Dan’s arriving. No, Phil was much too dramatic for that, it seemed, because come Friday night, Dan picked up a video call from a very exhausted looking Phil Lester half distracted by something just out of view of the camera, followed by wide eyes and Phil hanging up on Dan before he’d even spoken a word to him.

Concerned, Dan had sent Phil a text asking if he was okay, and had waited patiently for a response.

Of course, as was his luck, that response never came, and Dan was left to nibble worriedly at his lip.

Phil had called particularly late that night, two am, far beyond when he usually got home, and while Dan hadn’t been concerned _beforehand_ knowing that Phil had been working some pretty insane hours lately on a project that was _just about_ to launch on YouTube Red, he was concerned now because Phil had never hung up the phone on him before, not like that.

The answer, of course, came with a knock at the door, and the overpowering scent of _Phil_.

Dan’s hormones had been a little more finicky lately, what with how close Dan was becoming with a potential mate who’d he mentally claimed as his own, so at the sudden arrival of Phil’s scent, Dan felt his entire body shift with a clawing affection that had a grin eating up his entire face. His stomach was in his throat again, and he was warm all over, suddenly craving his alpha’s touch even though that had never happened to him before.

Bounding from his couch, confused as to why Phil was here, but excited nonetheless, Dan ripped open his front door without a care in the world for how he was dressed, which was to say, in nothing more than an old t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He was just so eager to get to Phil that he forget to feel any sense of self preservation or shame.

It turned out it didn’t matter all too much, as as soon as the door was open, Phil was drawing Dan into his arms and hugging him so tightly that Dan quite literally melted into his touch. He sighed as he alphas long arms wrapped around him, tucking Dan into his chest, nose nuzzling into the top of his head. Phil was inhaling his scent, a scent that was nothing more than sterile soaps thanks to Dan’s neutralizing shampoos, but it hardly seemed to matter. Dan’s entire body was reacting to this by nuzzling into Phil’s chest in return, the desire to _scent_ crawling through him like never before.

He wanted to mark Phil as his, _right now_ , but he was holding himself back because he didn’t even know why Phil was here.

Phil was making a pleased rumbling sound deep inside of his chest that was radiating through Dan’s entire body. It was comforting in how it lulled through him, but Dan had no idea why Phil was making that noise. Was he just pleased to have Dan in his arms again? But they’d never hugged before.

They’d never hugged before.

Dan hadn’t even realized that, and it was setting all of his nerve endings on fire as he reached up with needy arms and clutched at Phil’s sides to hold him back, nuzzling into his chest and letting out a tiny little needy sound because he couldn’t quite hold it back. Phil was cool, he was always cool, and he smelled like citrus and dirt and his own personal musk that clung to him no matter what he’d done that day. He smelled like _home_ , and when Dan realized just how much that _meant_ , he felt a shudder go through him that made a small chirping noise burst from his throat that he was sure gave away what his secondary gender was to Phil.

Finally, slowly, Phil released his strong hold on Dan and started to pull away. Dan whined at the feeling, not wanting to let his alpha go now that they were finally hugging for the very first time, but Phil merely chuckled at him and reached up to unclench Dan’s fingers from his shirt.

Reluctantly, Dan let Phil go, allowing the alpha to draw away from Dan’s body heat and turn around to shut the door behind him instead. Dan hadn’t even realized the alpha had stepped into his home, but he didn’t mind.

Already, the alpha was posturing, scenting the air, trying to leave his mark without intruding too much, and it made Dan laugh to see it. Phil was trying _so hard_ to reign in his instincts, and it was cute, even if Dan would have preferred to have remained in Phil’s arms.

“What’s going on?” Dan asked, once he finally had the presence of mind to ask it. “You hung up on me before, and now you’re here?” He couldn’t keep the bright excitement out of his voice as he stared at Phil and the fact that he was _here_ , he was actually _here_. In the flesh, within touching distance of Dan’s affection starved fingers.

Phil’s eyes were trailing hungrily around Dan’s lounge, taking in the white furniture pressed against black walls, the tiled floor that was honestly far more work to keep clean than it was worth. Artwork hung on the walls, strange images Dan had found online of comics he enjoyed, and his pride and joy, his signed muse poster taking up the forefront just above his TV.

It was… as perfect as any apartment was going to get for Dan, who’d love nothing more than to design a proper place to live for him and… maybe, hopefully, one day a mate.

Finally, Phil’s eyes flickered back to Dan’s after moving over several gaming consoles pressed neatly into his bookcase next to his TV, and he smiled so widely, tongue sticking out, that Dan’s heart lodged right in his throat.

“Dan,” he whispered, sounding giddy and breathless and _husky_. “Oh my god, Dan, you sent something _back_ ,” he explained, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in his excitement. His scent was practically radiating all around the room by now, even without him having to scent anything, because he was just so happy that it was taking over everything.

Something tense in Dan relaxed suddenly at the realization that his gift had arrived, and he collapsed back against the wall by his front door, suddenly laughing because he didn’t know how else to respond. The chuckles were half chirrups, dead giveaways that Dan was a happy omega, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because Phil was looking at him with such fond brilliance that Dan no longer cared if the alpha knew what he was, because it didn’t _matter_.

They were far past the point of Phil not knowing who Dan was. Phil knew Dan better than even his parents, in some ways, better than _Louise_ , from all the talking they’d done. They’d told each other so much, embarrassing stories and heartbreaking ones and things they’d never thought they’d want to talk about again. They’d had deep discussions about their spiritual, political, ect views, and they’d talk about what they wanted in life, and it was _everything_.

Phil Lester was everything that Dan had ever wanted, and now he was leaning against the wall in his own apartment laughing and chirping because of Phil’s reaction to Dan’s returned gift.

“If this is what I get for buying you a present,” Dan finally managed to cough out, “Do I want to know what I’ll get when I let you scent me?”

It was the most forward that Dan had ever been, but he didn’t regret it when Phil’s pupil’s suddenly dilated and he inhaled so sharply Dan could practically feel it in his own lungs. His heart was beating roughly inside of his chest, and he was staring at Phil with the utmost trust, because he _wanted_ this, god did he want this.

“Dan. Dan does that mean -” Phil choked out, the rumbling sounds he’d been making low in his chest since he’d arrived erupting anew, louder even than before, desperate and primal with their want. Phil’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides like he wasn’t sure, like he wanted to take Dan into his arms right then and there and never let him go -

Dan nodded his head, mouth dry as he stared at Phil, just as desperate for this as Phil seemed to be. He knew what he wanted, and he was ready to reach out and take it for once. No more shying away, not when Phil was _right here._

“Please,” he choked out, and bared his neck, because there was nothing he wanted more in that moment than for Phil to scent him.

Phil didn’t need any more encouragement for that. On unsteady feet, he stalked towards Dan with a look of pure desire in his eyes, desperate need as he took Dan back into his arms and cradled his body close to Phil’s. Dan kept staring at him, even as he kept the submissive pose for just a second longer, and then Phil was tucking his face into Dan’s neck and _scenting_ him, nose pressed tight to Dan’s skin and mouth open as he breathed onto Dan, touching as much of him as he dared without wanting to push any boundaries.

There was nothing sexual about this, nothing but instincts and need and _affection_. Dan was still for a moment longer, and then he melted back into Phil’s arms and let the alpha hold him, hands caressing Dan’s arms, mouth and nose doing wonderful things to Dan’s neck. Phil nuzzled under Dan’s chin, encouraged him to look up, to bare more of himself to Phil while Phil surrounded Dan with his scent.

His scent was everything and more, wonderful as it took over all of Dan’s senses, flooded him like nothing ever had before. Dan had been with alphas before, omegas and betas too, but never had someone’s scent been quite so alluring, quite so intense as it surrounded all of who Dan was. Dan never wanted the scenting to end, and nor did Phil if the way he curled himself around Dan was any indication.

They just both felt so good, and it was another step in their courtship that Dan really considered to be over by now.

It hadn’t taken much, no, but it had been far more than anything Dan had ever received before. It had been enough.

Dan bore no scent of his own. It would take a few days of him no longer using his scent neutralizing soaps for him to emit any of his natural odour, but he knew without a doubt that Phil must know what he was by now. Dan had made no secret of it in the last few minutes, and the soft way he was cooing at Phil as he scented him did nothing if not reveal Dan’s secondary nature. It was both terrifying and exciting a revelation for Dan, who’d been afraid for so long to be judged for instincts that he couldn’t control rather than for who he was.

Phil was scenting him, surely aware of what Dan was, and he wasn’t stopping, not yet.

Dan wished with all of his heart that he could scent Phil back, but he knew it wasn’t possible just yet. His pheromones had been shoved into a far away closet, hidden even to himself, and it was impossible to mark Phil the way Phil was marking Dan, whether Dan wanted to or not.

He sighed as his arms wrapped tight around Phil regardless, and he nuzzled his face into Phil’s chest as the alpha breathed against the top of his head, fingers skating over Dan’s shoulder blades to make sure that Dan would be coated in his scent.

By the time Phil was willing to disentangle himself from Dan, it was getting pretty late. Dan was practically a puddle of goo in Phil’s arms, and he didn’t really want to let the alpha go, but he knew the man was far busier than this impromptu trip would let on. His job was the very reason he’d seen so little of Dan recently, and while it sucked and Dan just wanted to revel in the few precious hours he’d get with the alpha now, he knew he needed to let Phil go at some point.

Phil’s stomach growled, and Dan laughed as he realized that Phil most likely hadn’t had dinner yet.

The alpha blushed in reaction, but Dan merely rolled his eyes and reached out to pat Phil gently on the cheek. Gently, he reached out to take one of Phil’s hand with his free one, and started to lead himi into the kitchen.

“It’s fine, I’m starving too,” Dan reassured Phil. “Normally, I’d have a bowl of cereal while I watch _you_ eat, but all this - excitement has made me crave something more.”

Phil giggled from behind him, hand on the small of Dan’s back. It felt nice, to have Phil so close as Dan began to ransack his kitchen for something proper to eat.

He tried to encourage Phil to take a seat, but the alpha ignored him, and Dan found himself pleased to realize that Phil didn’t want to leave his side just then. His touch was nice anyway, and Dan was kind of glad for the constant connection.

“Me too. I haven’t eaten since - when did I text you for lunch?”

Dan snorted.

“Hell if I should know. You didn’t actually _mention_ lunch. Sometimes I don’t even know if you’re human. Are you secretly a robot, Phil Lester?” Dan teased, finally fishing out a frozen pizza from the back of his freezer. After considering it for a few minutes, Dan offered it to Phil. “Got an hour to kill?”

Phil’s eyes were twinkling as he looked at Dan.

“I’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

They ended up sharing a sleeve of cookies while they sat on the floor in front of Dan’s oven, watching the timer tick down as if staring at it would make it go any faster. Neither male seemed to mind, though, curled up next to each other and warm as they were. Phil had one arm tossed loosely over Dan’s shoulders again, and Dan’s entire thigh was pressed on top of Phil’s. They were so close they didn’t even have to raise their voices to talk.

“So an omega, huh?” Phil teased, flicking the tip of Dan’s nose. “You’re a cute little omega.”

Flushed, Dan felt the tip of his ears go pink at the reminder that he’d very much so given himself away earlier. He didn’t _really_ mind, not now, when Phil had so clearly shown he didn’t care about Dan’s secondary gender, but it still made him feel a little embarrassed to have it pointed out out to him.

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Dan teased back after he’d swallowed down another cookie. Phil offered Dan yet another one, practically hand feeding him, and Dan took it into his mouth easily enough.

“No,” Phil rumbled, sighing as he relaxed even further against Dan. “Definitely not. I’m just excited to finally smell your scent…” he admitted quietly, nuzzling at Dan’s cheek because he could, now. “I mean - if you are, uhm… wanting to like, share that with me now,” he added awkwardly, realizing belatedly that he’d assumed Dan would stop hiding it now that Phil had scented him.

Dan merely rolled his eyes and laughed at his alpha, arching into his touch like it was heaven. It kind of really was, to Dan.

“Yes, I do, considering that’s the only way I’ll ever get to scent you in return,” Dan teased back. “Don’t think this courtship is going to be one sided, Phil Lester. If you get to send me presents and take me on dates and scent me, then I get to, too.”

Dan had already known that Phil was going to be okay with that, but the overwhelmingly pleased sigh that passed the alphas lips in response was music to Dan’s ears, who huddled down more firmly into Phil’s grasp. Phil leaned in close, and so lightly it almost didn’t count, pressed his lips to the crown of Dan’s head.

Dan felt warmth envelop him from head to toe, and he closed his eyes in response.

Phil had scented him already, and that was such a huge step that it almost surprised Dan they hadn’t kissed yet, and yet, he felt no hurry. This was enough already.

“Dan,” Phil asked, after another few moments of silence had passed. Dan hummed in response, lightly playing with Phil’s fingers in his now that their cookie supply had run out. Phil’s fingers over his shoulder were tracing light patterns on Dan’s arm in response, leaving goosebumps behind. “I, uhm. Was just wondering. I kind of… well, we’ve never really talked about _us_ before, have we?”

Phil’s voice was nervous again, enough to draw Dan’s attention back to him, and he turned his head with bleary eyes to stare questioningly at Phil. He could feel himself beginning to grow a little bit tense, confused by what Phil could possibly mean.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Dan had thought it was pretty obvious through the last few hours alone what _us_ was, so what could Phil possibly want to talk about?

Sensing Dan’s agitation, Phil loosened his hold a bit, but didn’t let Dan go, eyes a bit wild and upset as he stared at Dan. He clearly wasn’t sure how to go about talking about whatever… _us_ , was, and that only upset Dan more, concerned that he’d somehow gotten himself tangled up with someone who didn’t want the traditional kind of relationship that _Dan_ did.

What else could Phil possibly want from him?

“It’s just… I was wondering, how, like, serious this was to you?” Phil asked, voice high with nerves.

Instantly, Dan recoiled from the question, unsure what Phil was getting at, but pretty sure he wasn’t going to like it. He could feel the previous contentedness beginning to dissipate with his new found agitation, and he shifted away from Phil, only for Phil to let him go.

Somehow, that hurt even worse, and Dan began to whine low in his throat. The idea that Phil wouldn’t want to physically comfort him… well, if Dan was being honest, he knew it was his instincts reacting so badly to this confrontation. He wasn’t used to having serious conversations with his flings, was usually so much better at keeping his instincts under control, but Phil wasn’t a mere _fling_. Phil was so much _more_.

And yet he was questioning how serious Dan was taking this as if he didn’t want it to be very serious at all.

As Dan took in Phil expression, however, trying to read into what he meant be the words, he realized that the alpha looked well and truly panicked, now. His hands were braced in front of him, and his posture was a submissive as he could make it. He seemed quite upset himself as he tried once again to speak and explain himself.

Dan did his best to loosen his own tense posture in reaction, hoping that in some way, that could help calm Phil as well. Dan could only hope Phil wasn’t about to break his heart into a million little pieces.

“I mean, I just. Dan, I - I just wanted to know if you were looking for a mate or not,” Phil finally managed to stutter out after another moment, tense as he took in Dan’s defensive posture. “It’s just, I’ve courted before, and some people aren’t looking for the real deal, but I kind of am, and I should have asked you sooner but it’s just, we were getting on so _well_ , I didn’t want to ruin it,” Phil blabbered on, looking so ridiculously upset that suddenly, all Dan wanted to do was coo at him.

For a moment, Phil just looked so vulnerable, eyes wide and heart practically shining through bright blue eyes. He was biting at his bottom lip nervously, fingers fumbling between each other, and he looked so _shy_ that Dan was stunned for a moment.

 _This_ was what Phil had wanted to ask him? _This_ was what Phil had been so concerned about? Had he not been able to tell from just how much time Dan had given him, the present he’d bought him, the fact that he’d tried to push their courting _further_ , that Dan wanted so much more than just - just - something _casual_.

Slowly, a smile began to curl itself over Dan’s features, and he laughed softly, eyes bright as he stared at Phil. Phil’s own expression still looked terrified, unsure, even as he took in the way Dan seemed to be relaxing completely in posture.

Wanting to put Phil properly out of his misery, Dan crawled across his kitchen floor and promptly settled himself half on top of Phil’s lap. Phil was still curled back against Dan’s cabinets like he didn’t want to offend, upset, or otherwise scare Dan anymore than he already had, but that was okay.

Gently, Dan pushed his fingers through Phil’s fringe, pushing it back against his forehead, and laughed at him all over again. He just couldn’t believe how ridiculous Phil was, getting them both wound up for something as silly as that.

“You’re an idiot,” he complained with a playful shake of his head, shifting so he was sat on top of one of Phil’s legs and the alpha was unable to get away from him. Phil stared up at him with nervous eyes, and Dan used his free hand to cup his cheek gently in reaction. He patted it twice for good measure, and leaned in close to press his lips right up against Phil’s ear.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve already decided that you _are_ my mate, so you really have nothing to worry about.”

Phil’s resulting shudder in response made Dan’s grin unfold brighter still, and he let out a little rumbling sound close to a purr as the oven finally went off behind him.

He didn’t kiss Phil, no, because he wanted to save that for a later date. He didn’t scent Phil either, because he couldn’t yet, but he did caress his cheek one last time as he clambered out of Phil’s lap and back onto his feet.

Phil’s expression was particularly dumbfounded as he stared up at Dan, pupils completely blown and jaw unhinged, mouth hanging open. He was panting, grumbling low in his chest, clearly pleased and excited all at once.

Dan winked at him, and finally turned back to his oven to retrieve their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving forward from traditional courting to becoming boyfriends was, unfortunately, a little more complex than a direct result of Phil scenting Dan. While Dan would have been happy to have the whole “boyfriend” talk with Phil after joking with him about being pretty sure Phil was Dan’s mate, they’d held off on pushing things any further than they already had that night.

In the end, Dan knew it was for the best. His heart had still been fluttering like a hummingbird's wings at the sensation of having been scented, and he’d been able to feel his body reacting to the new scent engulfing him in strange ways. It wasn’t the first time Dan had been scented, but it was the first time he’d been scented with any meaning behind it, and his body seemed to recognize that. Soft purrs and needy whines kept building up in his chest until he was a buzz of happy, content omega who wasn’t quite ready yet to show his full self to Phil.

Luckily, Phil was a gentlemen, one of the kindest alpha’s Dan had ever met, and after sharing a meal together on Dan’s kitchen floor, sat across from each other with their backs to opposite counters and their knees drawn up so they didn’t bump _too_ much, Phil had showed himself out.

Or, well, he’d tried to. Dan had scrambled to his feet not longer after Phil had insisted on doing the dishes, and helped to guide the then obviously exhausted alpha to his front door. They hadn’t kissed, despite a part of Dan nearly begging for it, soft whine building in his throat, but instead had bid each other a gentle goodbye with soft grins on their faces. Dan’s body ached for someone as simple as a hug, but, shy as he seemed to be, Phil had awkwardly waved goodbye instead, and then he’d been gone.

When the alpha had finally arrived at home a half an hour later, he’d sent Dan a brief text message of a promise that he’d journeyed through London and arrived home safe. It was enough to make Dan chuckle at his alpha’s sense of humor, but before he could even begin to respond, Phil was shooting off another text message; this time, it was a photo of the Makato figurine Dan had bought for Phil which had prompted Phil’s sudden appearance at Dan’s flat that night.

Makato was Phil’s favorite character from the anime _Free_ , and he eerily reminded Dan of himself, a fact that might have been a contributing factor to Dan choosing that specific figurine for Phil - not that Phil needed to know that. All Phil needed to know was that Dan was happy to find that Phil had liked his present, so he’d replied with a cheeky little heart in response and a quick _good night_ to ensure that Phil actually got some proper sleep that night.

After that… things just kind of took off.

Dan had thought he and Phil had gotten along well before that; they’d hit it off at Louise’s birthday party, had a great first date, hadn’t stopped texting each other in the month they’d known each other, and Phil had finally scented Dan, but now? Now, it was like they were inseparable, finding ways to do everything with each other even when they couldn’t physically be in each others presence - which was often.

Phil’s new job with YouTube was taking everything out of him. He worked more hours than Dan himself, and Dan was a freelance writer who took on as many projects as he could in order to keep his income up, despite making his own hours.

Phil worked so many hours that sometimes he actually woke Dan up with his three am phone calls - not that Dan would ever admit this to Phil, knowing the alpha would stop calling him so late if he did, and Dan was living for the moments they did get to share together.

Still, the first time Dan brought up his concerns to Phil about his job, Phil waved him off with a caffeine accented smile at six am and the reassurance that it wasn’t _always_ going to be like this. He’d just been picked up as an extra editor in the middle of a YouTube Red series launch via one of their biggest clients who they were hoping would set the subscription service off with a bang, and so work was a little hectic right now.

Said YouTuber, PJ Liguori, ironically a friend of Louise and Dan’s, was incredibly talented, though, according to Phil, who didn’t seem to recall that he’d met PJ the first time with Dan at the birthday party. His video series was _incredible_ to work on, but it was the sheer amount of special effects, artistry, and animation that went into it that was taking it’s toll on everyone who was working on the content, including PJ himself, who directed every step of every process his series was going through.

It was Phil’s promise that he’d be finished with it soon, and be able to settle into more regular hours, that calmed Dan down enough not to push any farther. Besides, Phil wasn’t technically his yet, and Dan had felt almost out of line bringing up his initial concerns when it technically wasn’t any of his business what Phil did with his time.

Phil’s easygoing, pleased smile in reaction, however, reassured Dan, who’d merely blushed as Phil had looked at him. He’d known he must look like a bushy haired mess, having only just woken up a few minutes prior to speak to Phil before he started his day, and it really hadn’t helped Dan’s self-consciousness in that moment. The fact that Phil looked so enamoured with Dan when Dan had been toying the line of _partner_ , however, had wiped all other concerns from Dan’s mind, and he’d sighed out a breathy keen that had said all that Dan couldn’t just yet.

Phil’s answering rumble had been everything.

Regardless, they’d managed to settle into a routine. Where Phil couldn’t take Dan on dates, or just come over and visit him at his apartment, he _could_ spend all of his free time on facetime with Dan, who had no technical working hours anyway and got paid by the word.

Phil spent every break he had on video call with Dan, giggling and smiling at him like Dan was his whole fucking world, and it was _intoxicating_. Dan had never been looked at the way Phil looked at him, and Dan didn’t always know what to do with himself in return. All he knew was that Phil felt like everything Dan had been missing for the last twenty-three years of his life - his best friend, his soulmate, his one true love.

It was so cheesy that Dan avoided admitting as much to anyone but his own mind, even as he answered each and every one of Phil’s phone calls with just as enamoured an expression as Phil.

They started watching anime together through an app called _rabbit_ that allowed them to synch up their videos. It had a chat, video, and audio feature enabled so that they didn’t have to waste more data being on facetime as well, and within one week alone the two of them had finished each other’s favorite animes via lunch and bathroom breaks, early mornings, and late nights.

Dan was quick to find that while Phil had spoken so highly of _Free_ , it turned out it wasn’t _really_ his favorite anime, and that Phil had only been so obsessed with it recently because Makoto and Haru reminded him of _them_. The admission made Dan blush to the tips of his toes, all while Phil giggled at him, but it didn’t matter so much when Dan realized that Phil was blushing just as dark red as well.

“I might have gotten so excited the night I opened your gift because I felt like you’d given me _you_ , more so than because I was happy about what you’d bought me,” Phil admitted as well, looking a little bit shy as he curved a gentle smile Dan’s direction through the camera on his phone.

Dan’s heart practically melted at the words.

Phil’s actual favorite anime turned out to be something called _Magi_ that the two started binge watching not long after they finished _Your Lie in April_ which, much to Dan’s satisfaction, had made Phil outright cry. _Magi_ , on the other hand, was a completely different ball game to _Your Lie in April_ , and while Dan’s anime had been a rollercoaster of musically infested emotions, _Magi_ reflected Phil’s mind in a way Dan hadn’t been fully expecting. The animation was adorable, and the story endlessly magical, but Phil’s excitement and enthrallment with the series was impossible to match no matter how Dan tried.

He was far too busy staring at the way Phil’s lips curled into bright smiles every time something amazing happened on screen, far too distracted by Phil’s running commentary and brilliant exclamations over each and every magical moment that passed them by, to really pay attention to what was going on on screen.

(Dan took to re-watching the episodes while Phil was too busy at work to actually facetime and watch with Dan, but he didn’t _really_ mind.)

In-between anime marathons, and bleeding into their second week of talking _endlessly_ , Dan and Phil did other things too. Phil had found this weird website where they could play classic board games together, and at the first mention of a game of monopoly, Dan’s eyes had lit up and a feral grin had taken over his expression.

It turned out it was lucky the two of them could save their progress, as keeping up a steady stream of board game turns tuned out to be a lot harder than fitting in time to watch anime episodes together. Still, they managed it, with Phil on more than one occasion sending Dan text messages that he’d snuck in another turn and that Dan was up. The sneaky motions made Dan’s heart beat faster with the knowledge that Phil just wanted to spend time with Dan always, and he never wasted a second taking his turn and texting Phil back with smiley faces and false reprimations that Phil needed to pay attention to his job.

At one point in the middle of the night as Phil ate his dinner with skype open on his laptop, Dan actually hissed at Phil for making him pay up after he landed on Mayfair for the third time in a row, the sound a surprise to both of them. Phil had stared in stunned astonishment for all of a few seconds before a playful growl of his own had erupted past his smirking lips, eyes twinkling at Dan.

Dan, on the other hand, was practically trembling. He’d challenged plenty of alpha’s in his lifetime, but never one that he meant to impress, and definitely not one he was hoping to get along well with before his instincts really began to show. It was not only embarrassing, but a little bit terrifying for Dan, who knew that alpha’s often couldn’t help themselves when they reacted in kind to a threat.

Phil, however, took him by surprise the way he’d taken Dan by surprise in everything so far, and while Dan stared, Phil opened his mouth to reply.

“Daniel,” Phil murmured, somehow sounding _teasing_ when Dan had literally just challenged him, “I think you ought to pay up, or else your alpha’s going to have to take the time to _make you_.”

Dan’s jaw dropped open in surprise, taken aback by the amusement permeating Phil’s reaction, the lack of prickling anger that _usually_ came from an enraged alpha, and stared with confused eyes as Phil merely continued to stare at him with a slight teasing tilt to his lips.

Playful. Phil was being _playful_.

The words sent a shiver of unexpected desire through Dan, who’d never been so turned on in his life. He’d always known he liked to be dominated in the bedroom, preferred it most nights except for when he was feeling a particular way, but for Phil to turn him on so easily with a few simple words just after Dan had been expecting _anger_ \- that felt like a feat in and of itself. Dan didn’t know what to do with himself as his face went very obviously red and his pants grew tight around the crotch area.

His body was reacting in ways he hadn’t been anticipating that night, and he was just glad that his laptop was on his kitchen counter and _not_ on his lap the way it usually was right now, or else Phil might have a very good idea of what kind of effect his words had just had on Dan.

Slowly, Dan began to grin as well, allowing his lips to curl up into something just as playful as Phil’s expression, and he lowered his gaze so he could stare up at Phil from under dark eyelashes in the most seductive of expressions he could manage when he was sure his face looked like a tomato.

“I’d like to see you try,” he teased back, as coy and mischievous as he could be. He fluttered his eyelashes one last time for good measure, his fingers hovering over the “pay” button, consequently the only option available to him at the moment, for their monopoly game. He fully intended to pay, as he didn’t really have any other choice in the matter, but he was more than willing to wait for Phil’s reaction to his demand, first.

Phil, however, didn’t say anything for a moment.

He merely continued to smirk at Dan, his expression turning more and more sultry by the minute. Slowly, deliberately, he licked his lips, blue eyes molten in their heat.

Dan felt his stomach _lurch_ , and a gasp nearly punched its way out of his lungs, but he held it back by sheer force of will.

“Oh, don’t worry Daniel,” Phil finally murmured, “I definitely plan to, and soon, if I have my way,” he said, and he didn’t sound playful anymore so much as _seductive_.

Dan felt his mouth go dry as his heart began to pound faster in his chest, something like need prickling under his skin and his loins practically _throbbing_ for Phil. That same sense of longing, of _want_ , he’d been experiencing for days dripped into him and _pulled_ , until Dan wanted nothing more than for soon to come sooner rather than later.

Phil’s gaze drilled into Dan like molten lava, and then…

And then he laughed, and his eyebrows drew up into a cute little line, crinkles appearing around the edges of his eyes. His lips curled up in the most beautiful of expressions, tongue poking out between his teeth, and he pressed one hand over his chest like he was trying to hold himself together.

The moment was gone, and while Dan grumbled and finally pressed “Pay” on his computer screen, he could think of nothing but the deep _need_ in his groin, and the way Phil had looked at him like he wanted to eat him right up.

Dan wouldn’t have minded, really.

Later that night, when Dan finally retired to bed, he pressed the palm of his hand under the band of his boxers and left his fingers play over the silky skin of his engorged cock, gasping and shifting uncontrollably on the bed while Phil’s steely gaze flashed through his mind over and over and over again. His voice, thick and laced with desire flowed through Dan’s ear and made his fingers jerk faster over his body, desperate need seeping into his very core.

Dan didn’t even need a second hand to press deep into himself when he had memories of Phil’s words still replaying through his mind, and he came with a blissful little sigh and his face turned to press deep into his pillow case, doing his best to drown out the final vestiges of Phil’s scent as it lingered around his apartment in the desperate desire not to make himself come _again_ from that alone.

Dan knew it would feel good, but the embarrassment would drain the pleasure away far faster than Dan would have liked, and his hand was already covered in sticky semen that he was desperate to clean up, so avoiding any more uncomfortableness was top priority for right now.

Instead, he let himself work through the aftershocks with a few more short pulls of his dick, and then relaxed into a puddle of pleasure in his bed for another few minutes after he’d finished. His mind swirled with images of Phil, of his smile and the way his eyes gleamed when he looked at Dan, of how he’d postured and scented Dan the last time he’d been here in person...

As Dan climbed from his bed to clean up, he couldn’t help but sigh at the memory of Phil’s wonderful scent. It had long since disappeared from his skin in the two weeks since they’d seen each other, and Dan had been missing it far more than he could say. He’d stopped using his scent neutralizing soaps to keep Phil’s scent on him for longer, but it had still only lingered for so long before it was gone.

Dan’s home, on the other hand, still vaguely smelled of alpha, the last vestiges of Phil clinging to every nook and cranny. Now that Dan wasn’t lost in the throes of his own personal pleasure, the lingering scent of Phil was a comfort to him. He honestly couldn’t wait until he could get the full effect once again, and as he cleaned up and curled back up in bed a little while later, he couldn’t help hoping that _soon_ really would be _soon_ , or else Dan was sure to go crazy.

 

The following Sunday, Dan slept in properly for the first time in weeks. There was no sudden early morning phone call from Phil to keep him half asleep and occupied while Phil made the quick trip on the tube for work, nor was there the usual endless banter that made Dan smile tiredly and eventually rock him back into sleep. Instead, there was the pure unfiltered delight of his own dreams, followed by Dan blinking himself awake feeling better rested than he had in weeks.

At first, Dan didn’t quite know how to feel. He was disoriented, for one, and confused, not to mention a little worried as he began to realize that he hadn’t heard from Phil yet that morning. They usually spent so much time together these days that to not hear from Phil felt like losing a limb, and Dan rolled over in bed to snatch for his phone the minute he realized why it felt like something was missing.

There were no missed calls from Phil, no text messages, and not even the errant turn on their current in-progress monopoly game. There was nothing, as if Dan had only just climbed into bed after having said goodnight to Phil last night, and not as if nearly twelve hours had passed in relation.

The realization made something sour turn in Dan’s gut, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he might have whined a little bit, disappointed and more than a little bit worried about Phil. He’d looked so _exhausted_ last night, and he’d gone to bed even earlier than he usually did when it came to their usual late night adventures. Dan hadn’t said a word at the time, but he’d wanted so badly to beg Phil to take some time off from work before he came down with something more serious than the cold he’d had just last week.

Had he done so? Had he slept in, and forgotten to call into work? Had he gotten into an accident on the way in, and not even gotten the chance to call Dan before he’d gotten on the tube and -

Dan shook his head. He needed to stop that train of thought right there and then before it could cascade into something any worse. There was no point in dwelling on the negative when there had yet to be any confirmation that something bad had even happened in the first place.

Still, Dan’s fingers didn’t hesitate to check a few news sites he lurked on from time to time, searching for any sign of distress in the greater London area, and sighed when he found none.

Surely, then, Phil was fine.

Surely.

So why hadn’t he called Dan yet that morning?

When was the last time Phil _hadn’t_ called Dan almost instantly after he woke up? Surely it had been weeks, so it just didn’t seem to make any sense that Phil wouldn’t have called Dan today.

Shaking his head and dropping his phone to his bed, Dan sighed and tried not to let his thoughts get any more tangled up than they already were. He was just so used to hearing from Phil nearly every minute of the day that to sleep in and not have any missed messages from the other man was not only unusual, but more than a little bit distressing to the clearly enamoured Dan.

Codependency was a slippery slope, Dan knew, but he couldn’t help it when the relationship was just still so brand new.

Climbing out of bed, Dan tried to go about his morning as he usually would, using the restroom and washing his face before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. He had a quick, unhealthy bowl of cereal, and then headed back into his bedroom to collect his laptop and his phone.

He had work to do, if nothing else, and surely, surely, Phil would message him eventually.

Right?

Dan forced his attention back to work and the few projects he currently had going; one more month before this one was due, a few weeks for this one, that one he’d sent in last night before Phil had called, this one he could send in now if he just typed a few more words into the word document he’d left up last night…

Dan got to work typing, his fingers furious on the keyboard as he tried to work out the anxiety he was currently feeling about Phil, and run away from the fears still lingering deep inside the furthest recesses of his mind.

 

Before Dan knew it, a few hours had passed and it was already well past three in the afternoon. He’d been so consumed with his work that he’d forgotten to check his phone nearly as often as he usually did while Phil was talking to him, and while the thought stung now as Dan picked the object up only to find that Phil _still_ hadn’t messaged him, he was actually kind of relieved for the brief respite as well.

Phil would contact him eventually, and in the meantime, Dan was getting loads of work done. By the time he finally got to spend any time with Phil again, he was sure to be so far ahead that he wouldn’t even have to worry about ditching Phil for some write up or another. That didn’t mean Dan didn’t have to be _unhappy_ about Phil’s sudden quiet, however, and as his stomach growled, Dan finally stood up and started to head into the kitchen for a very late lunch.

He was clad in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts and an old baggy t-shirt, mismatched socks adorning his feet to keep him from being _too_ cold, as he meandered about his apartment. He closed his laptop lid and left it sat on top of his coffee table as he stretched his body leisurely, proud of all the work he’d gotten done in such a few short hours, and checked his phone one last time for any sign of Phil, despite knowing he’d find none.

It was at that exact moment that Dan was slapped in the face with a sudden wave of an all too familiar scent, followed almost instantly by the sound of a tentative knock at his front door. Dan froze, the hand holding his cell phone dropping slowly to his side where the object then fell from limp fingers, and Dan was left staring in wide eyed surprise at the dark wood of his door.

Surely… surely not?

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces that were Phil’s absence all morning and his exhaustion last night began to fit themselves together in Dan’s mind to create an all too clear picture, and he felt a slow smile finally start to curl over his face. Laughing, the sound full of nothing short of delight, Dan shook his head ruefully and began to head over to his front door.

Had “soon” finally come, then?

His hands were slippery over the brass of his doorknob, but he managed to get the object open, inhaling deeply the minute Phil Lester was revealed stood in front of him in all his alpha glory with a bouquet of wildflowers clutched tightly in his hands.

Phil looked even more amazing than Dan had remembered, and his scent was everything that Dan had been missing, just as strong as Dan had remembered. He was dressed in what appeared to be a scuffy, old pair of black jeans, and his usual quirky t-shirt. This time, he was covered in little marvel insignias, the dark blue fitting nicely against the paleness of his skin.

“Hi,” Phil greeted tentatively, looking almost more shocked then Dan did at the sight of his alpha stood in front of him, _finally_ , after nearly three weeks apart. His pupils were nearly blown as he took in Dan, and it wasn’t until Dan noticed his nostrils flaring that he realized this was the first time Phil was getting to smell Dan’s scent.

Dan couldn’t help wondering if Phil would love it as much as Dan did Phil’s, and he felt his cheeks grow warm as he gently prised the bouquet of flowers from Phil’s hand to hide his face against the beautiful blooms. His heart was beating frantically in his chest just at the chance to be in Phil’s presence again, but to have Phil looking so absolutely stunned by Dan’s scent was only making it race harder and harder until he could practically feel it slamming against his ribcage with the desire to just burst right out of him.

“Hello,” Dan greeted in reply after just a moment, voice more than a little shy. “Is this our routine now, you surprising me at my apartment?” he teased, because he didn’t know what else to _say_ , and Phil was still looking at Dan like he was something - _otherworldly_. It was both exciting and just a little bit overwhelming.

For a moment longer, Phil didn’t reply. It was as if his mouth had been glued shut, and, after another moment, he closed his eyes and inhaled so deeply Dan actually felt embarrassment flare over him in a hot dose of _want_. He’d never seen someone look so enthralled by his scent before, and it was making Dan dizzy with the implications of it. His lips curled into a tiny, pleased smile, even as he hid his face even deeper into the wild flowers Phil had brought for him.

The whole bouquet had been done in brilliant shades of orange, yellow, light blue, and a periwinkle purple, wild with green shoots and grasses decorated around the bright ensemble. It was unique in the fact that it wasn’t the cliches roses or sunflowers Dan had seen run rampant in flower shops in the past, and made Dan feel ever so special in the more rare pick of wildflowers.

He didn’t want to put the bouquet down.

“Dan,” Phil finally stated, sounding more than a little gone. The thought made Dan giggle into his flowers, and he turned his back on Phil to head back inside his apartment to find a vase to put the bouquet in.

The front door shut behind him, indicating that Phil had stepped inside as well, but Dan didn’t look back. He wasn’t sure he could deal with whatever expression might be on Phil’s face right now after all. From the sound of Phil’s soft footsteps behind Dan, he was following him at least, which excited Dan. The idea of Phil not wanting to be far from him after how little time they’d gotten to enjoy being in each other’s presence was wonderful, considering Dan didn’t really want to be away from Phil either.

As Dan shuffled around in his cupboards for a vase, the bouquet of flowers lovingly placed on the counter in front of him, he tried to think of something witty to say to hide his continued embarrassment over the fact that he could sense Phil scenting his entire apartment just by being within its confines. He seemed unable to contain his own scent as he did whatever it was he was doing behind Dan just then.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Dan joked after another moment, his voice coming out a little high pitched. “Are you always going to surprise me by showing up at my apartment?” he asked.

Phil chuckled behind him, the sound breathless and warm in all the best ways, practically caressing over Dan’s body. The sound was deep, husky, so close to the way Phil had spoken when he’d teased about _making_ Dan pay him what he owed in their game of monopoly the other night, and Dan could feel his body reacting in kind. He released a mass of pheromones into the room before he could stop himself, a scent that was meant to entice and gave away just how much Dan wanted the alpha to be _his_.

Phil inhaled sharply in response, a low grumble erupting behind him, before he seemed to get a hold of himself.

Dan grabbed hold of a vase, face heating up at his embarrassing instincts.

“Maybe. If it gets reactions like this out of you,” Phil teased in response. His voice was still a low grumble, something that Dan hadn’t heard much of in the past. Phil tended to sound so happy and excited all the time, half squealing and jumping with cute little chirps when something scared him. Now? Now he sounded like a proper alpha, all hot and expectant.

Dan could practically imagine him licking his lips behind him.

Dan pressed the bouquet of flowers Phil had brought for him into the vase, and carried it all over to the sink so he could fill the bottom with water, hoping that would encourage the bouquet to survive a little longer than normal. His heart was doing all kinds of funny things over the small gesture, and it really wasn’t helping that a mix of his own pheromones and Phi’s scent were becoming overwhelmingly powerful in the air around him. He could feel his skin breaking out into goosepimples already as he moved.

“Dan,” Phil said again, only this time his voice was much closer than it had been before.

Camly, much more calmly than he actually felt, Dan finished filling the vase with water, propped it in his kitchen windowsill, and slowly turned to find that Phil had migrated even closer to him. His body seemed almost larger than usual, and Dan knew it was his scent, the way he was posturing for Dan, knew it was because he wanted so badly to scent Dan all over again, just as much as Dan wanted to scent _Phil_.

“You smell - _amazing_ ,” Phil added after a second, the gravelly sound of his voice so close to Dan’s ear now as he leaned in, eyelashes fluttering and making the deep blue-green-yellow of his eyes sparkle intimidatingly at Dan. “Better than I ever could have imagined. You hadn’t mentioned - I didn’t know you were -”

“Didn’t know what?” Dan whispered back, breathless himself as his gaze flashed back and forth between Phil’s eyes and his lips. He didn’t know what he wanted more; for Phil to kiss him, or for Phil to scent him all over again. This time, though, Dan was sure to scent him _back_.

Phil swallowed thickly, the sound loud for how close their faces were. Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his cheek now, their noses nearly brushing against each others, and it was intensely erotic for someone who was no stranger to one night stands, hooks up, and the like. With Phil, it was just somehow different.

His eyes were dilated as he reached up with surprisingly gentle hands to lightly grip both of Dan’s arms, leaning in just that little bit closer now.

“I didn’t know you were already off the - the scent neutralizers. I didn’t know… all this time, I could have - could have _smelled_ you…” he rumbled, looking absolutely stricken and even more needy than ever before. Dan’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his neck to offer himself to Phil.

Phil made a needy sound, but didn’t move just yet, clearing waiting for some kind of response.

Cheeks flaming red at the admittance, Dan murmured back, “I had to, if I wanted your scent to linger longer.”

Phil very nearly _moaned_ at the words, the sound garbled within a half growl of need. His fingers tightened on Dan’s arms, and when Dan peered through dark lashes up at Phil’s face, he found that the alpha looked absolutely _gone_ for Dan.

The idea of Dan having that kind of effect on Phil made him practically want to combust, and he keened as he arched up slightly to offer himself to Phil all over again.

“Phil,” he gasped. “Scent me. Please,” he practically begged, his own hands moving up to grasp lightly at Phil’s side and hold him steady, just in time for Phil to lean in and do what they’d both been wanting since Dan had first opened up his front door.

Phil pressed his face into the crook of Dan’s neck and inhaled deeply, his hands moving from Dan’s arms to trace down the revealed flesh of them, stroking every bit of Dan that he could reach before moving his hands around Dan’s body to hug him tight. He nosed along the skin of Dan’s neck as Dan relaxed in his hold, allowing Phil to maneuver him as he would and cover him in the scent of the alpha he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of for over a _month_ , now.

Being scented by Phil a second time was somehow better than the first. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Phil could actually smell him now, or maybe the realization that Dan could scent him back, but nevertheless, as Phil nuzzled his nose up against the bottom of Dan’s neck, around his throat, and to the other side of his face, his hands wandering in desperate circles along Dan’s back and then up and into his hair, Dan felt like his entire body was on fire.

His mouth had long since dropped open, and he was making a low keening sound he’d never made before. He could feel his body reacting the same as last time but _more_ , and while it wasn’t sexual, it still felt so intimate Dan might as well have been naked and writhing on the kitchen floor.

Gasping as Phil’s lips ghosted along the skin of his throat and snagged at his collarbones, Dan finally started to move in retaliation, and his own hands shifted upwards to bunch into the fabric of Phil’s t-shirt.

“My turn,” he practically growled, keening all over again when Phil merely sighed and went limp in reaction, craning his neck to the side and making himself vulnerable to Dan in return without putting up so much as a fight. The ease with which he submitted to Dan was everything as Dan shoved his own nose into the crook of Phil’s neck and inhaled his scent sharply.

The musk was so much stronger here, just along Phil’s scent glands, intoxicating in a way that made Dan’s head swim. He wanted to bite down on Phil’s neck, but he didn’t, not wanting to push any more boundaries when the two had yet to even talk beyond the mentions of wanting to find a mate. Instead, he merely shoved his nose along Phil’s skin and breathed deeply against him, hands wandering everywhere now that he was finally getting the chance to mark Phil as his.

It felt even more amazing than just being scented by Phil. Dan could already smell their scents intertwining in a heady mix that just felt so _right_. He’d never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Phil, so it was really no surprise to Dan when he somehow went from scenting Phil to threading his fingers through thick, dyed black hair, and turning Phil’s head until their lips slotted together in the perfect parting of mouths.

Phil’s mouth was… entirely different than what Dan had been expecting. While every other part of Phil was cold to the touch, Phil’s mouth was warm and heady as he shuddered under Dan’s mouth and began slowly to kiss Dan back. He was just as talented as Dan had been expecting, and yet more so as his tongue flicked along Dan’s bottom lip, sucking on it lightly with his own and tugging so gently with his teeth that Dan felt nothing more than a gentle scraping that only made him want more.

Phil’s fingers were digging into the small dips in Dan’s hips, his body pushing Dan’s backwards until he was properly corralled against the sink, and then, before Dan could even blink, Phil was hoisting him up so he was sitting on the counter with Phil stood between his legs. Dan didn’t get a chance to comment on this change in position before Phil was pressing in softly for another kiss, this time far less hungry than Dan’s lips had been when he’d first dragged Phil in for an open mouthed kiss.

He was all calmness and finesse as he grinned against Dan’s lips, fingers moving from Dan’s hips to press lightly to his cheeks instead. His thumbs caressed the skin under Dan’s eyes lightly, like Dan was something precious to be held, rather than someone to be desired, and yet the way he kissed, though tentative and respectful, echoed want as well.

Phil was everything that Dan had never known he’d wanted, and as Phil switched to gentle, sweet pecks of the lips, one after the other after the other, Dan couldn’t help being desperate for so much more.

“I think we should stop,” Phil whispered instead, chuckling when he pulled away and Dan did nothing but try and chase his lips, small whine escaping his throat that should have been embarrassing, and yet somehow wasn’t.

To soothe away the wounded ego Phil seemed to recognize in Dan’s answering frown, Phil skated the pad of his thumb under Dan’s eye all over again, and pressed one last chaste kiss to the corner of his lips.

“I want… I want so much more from you than a desperate tryst the first time we finally get to see each other again,” Phil explained. His eyes were warm when Dan finally opened his, understanding and yet _blazing_ all the same. “I wish I’d realized you’d be - well, openly _omega_ , because then I might have been able to prepare myself for your scent, but…” Phil trailed off with a slightly ashamed little grin. “I’d never imagined you could smell so good.”

As if to prove a point, Phil pressed his face into the crook of Dan’s neck again, right against his scent glands, and inhaled deeply, as if he couldn’t get enough of Dan.

The thought of that… it made Dan moan, and he could feel himself getting all worked up again. His body was reacting the same way it had when Phil had turned that seductive voice onto him the other night, and he could smell his own pheromones making a mockery of his kitchen with their enticing scent. Dan was kind of amazed Phil could stand against them when Dan’s body was giving away _just_ how much he wanted the alpha currently stood between his legs.

Slowly, Dan sighed and allowed himself to relax as best as he could. All of his muscles had bunched up in anticipation for something _more_ than a quick makeout session that had, honestly, ended far sooner than Dan would have preferred, and he was trying to calm them down now. De-tangling his fingers from Phil’s thick hair, Dan let his hands drop to Phil’s wrists where they still bracketed his face, and twined his own fingers around the skin their gently, if only to hold onto something steady.

Phil pulled his face back from Dan’s neck like he never wanted to leave it, but was fighting hard to control himself.

“You’re insane,” Dan complained after a moment, grinning a bit dazedly when Phil merely chuckled at him. Dan was pleased to note that he could see an interest stirring in Phil’s own pants, and tried not to let his body began secreting slick in reaction to the bulge. He didn’t think that would do any good for either of their self control, and while Dan was definitely up for letting Phil fuck him already, the last thing he wanted was to push Phil’s boundaries when he’d already drawn the line in the sand for them.

Sighing again, Dan shook his head to clear his mind and try and stop himself from creating anymore pheromones, and then released Phil’s wrists for good measure, disappointed when Phil dropped his hands and backed away slowly from Dan.

Slipping from the counter Phil had placed him on, Dan skated a hand down his face.

“Anyway,” he said, cheeks a deep red. “I’m uh… glad you like my scent. It might have been disastrous if my boyfriend thought I smelled disgusting the first time he got to scent me properly.”

The words were out of Dan’s mouth before he could think twice about them. He hadn’t _quite_ meant to call Phil his boyfriend, and yet, as he recalled the vase of wildflowers he’d just placed into his windowsill, not to mention the endless hours of facetime, text messages, and phone calls… he knew he wouldn’t take it back for the world.

He wanted Phil Lester to be his boyfriend more than he’d wanted anything in the world, and as he stared coyly up at a stunned looking Phil, Dan reached out and took his hand into his.

“I think it’s about time we took this past the courting stage, don’t you?” His eyes were twinkling, his own smile blinding, as he waited for a reaction from Phil, but he knew even before Phil reached forward to take his chin in hand and kiss him all over again just what his reaction would be.

 

They ended up crashed on Dan’s sofa in the living room because Phil thought the bed would be too tempting - “For what? I thought you didn’t have to have sex tonight.” “No! Of course, not! I mean, I do, I just mean - well, I haven’t gotten much sleep lately, now have I?” - curled up against each other and buried under a mound of blankets Dan had rescued from his bedroom. An old episode of Friends was playing on Dan’s TV, but neither male was really paying it any attention.

They were too busy talking, the way they always were these days, mumbling soft confessions to each other and giggling as they played games with each other’s hands, twining their fingers together back and forth in a small little dance. Dan couldn’t stop staring at the way they looked pressed together, Phil’s fingers long while Dan’s were thick. Somehow it worked, and it made him grin just to think of it, to feel the way his body gave so easily to Phil’s, and how their mixed scents were beginning to permeate the entire apartment already.

Head resting just over Phil’s heart, Dan murmured soft pleasantries to him, back turned to the TV completely by then, and closed his eyes for a moment of rest.

It came as no surprise to him when Phil chose that moment to reach down and card his fingers through Dan’s curly and unkempt fringe.

“The project’s done, by the way,” Phil murmured. “The one I’ve been putting so many hours into? We finished it last night, and I - that’s why I went to bed so early. I was planning to come over after I woke up, only I slept in a bit longer that I’d been expecting,” he admitting, chuckling at himself.

Dan hummed, just enjoying the way Phil’s fingers felt sliding so softly through his hair.

His fingers were so smooth, not a caulous in sight, and Dan couldn’t help wondering how Phil kept them so well taken care of.

“I’m kind of relieved honestly, because it means - well, it means I can finally start spending more proper time with you. Not that what we’ve been doing so far hasn’t been great, but finally getting to hold you…” The arm Phil had wrapped around Dan’s body tightened, hugging him closer, as if to prove a point, “That’s… so much better than seeing your face through a phone screen and wishing I could kiss you.”

Dan couldn’t help but snort at that, almost willing to give up the way he’d smooshed his face into Phil’s chest to tease him for saying something so cheesy, but he didn’t. He was far too comfortable as it was, and the reality of the situation was, Dan was pleased to finally be in Phil’s physical presence as well. Being able to kiss Phil whenever he wanted… that was definitely going to come in handy sometime soon, he was sure.

Phil seemed to take Dan’s snort as a chance to make fun of _him_ , however, as before Dan knew it, Phil was jostling Dan and pushing him away from his chest to stare at him with amusement in his eyes. There was something mischievous in his smile as he tapped twice on Dan’s nose, and then said, “What’s with that noise? Aren’t you happy to see me Dan? I thought you’d be glad when I finally got some time off!”

He was whining now, finally starting to sound like the Phil Dan knew again. The dark rasp from earlier was gone, a sound that only seemed to come out of Phil when his instincts were all riled up, and while Dan had enjoyed that sound, he liked this Phil even more - the one untempered by instinct.

Smirking at Phil, Dan shifted and pressed one arm along Phil’s chest, propping himself up so he could stare down at Phil with a mischievous look of his own on his face. He leaned in close to nuzzle at Phil just a the teeniest bit before pulling away.

“Why in the world would I be happy about _that_?” Dan complained, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Now you’ll just keep me from my work even _more_ ,” he whined, dropping his weight all onto Phil’s body as he collapsed on top of him and dug his face into the crook of Phil’s neck, taking the chance to inhale another bout of his wonderful scent. “Woe is me, now I’ll never be rid of you!” he bemoaned in the most dramatic voice he could manage, giggling when Phil began to wheeze with laughter underneath him.

Pleased with himself, Dan shifted so he was nose to nose with Phil all over again. At the same time, Phil reached up to caress gently along Dan’s sides, cool palms sliding up and down in a soft motion that made Dan want to sink into Phil all over again, but he resisted, not quite down with the teasing.

“Why are you laughing?” he pouted, “I’m serious! I don’t want you here!” he complained, trying to roll away from Phil, only for the alpha to grab on tighter to him and hold him in place.

There was mischief in Phil’s eyes now as he grinned up at Dan, and tugged him closer still, bodies moulding together as their hips slotted together and their ribs bumped, stomachs rising and falling in opposition to each other as they each tried to breathe.

Their noises bumped again.

“Oh, is that right?” Phil teased, rubbing his nose lightly against Dan’s, delighting when Dan’s eyelids automatically fluttered shut in reaction. Dan tried to struggle against the natural reaction, but it was no use when Phil’s voice had gone all low and husky again, sending shivers of want up and down Dan’s spine. “Trying to get rid of your boyfriend _already_ , Daniel?” he added, lips ghosting along Dan’s now. “I thought we really had something special here,” he teased, voice a whisper as he took Dan’s lips in the gentlest of kisses.

Before it could go anywhere, however, Phil rather abruptly pulled away from Dan and pushed the other male off of him, sitting up properly and crossing his arms over his chest with a ridiculous looking pout. Dan, meanwhile, struggled to maintain his balance on the too small sofa, and yelped as he caught himself before he could fall. His legs were draped over Phil’s, his body half hanging off, and his head bundled against the side of the sofa, all while Phil continued to pout at him.

Dan didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Phil was shoving Dan’s legs off of his, nearly upending Dan again, and stood up.

“But if that’s how you feel, I guess I should take my leave now. I know when I’m not wanted, and the last thing I want to do is force myself on anyone,” he explained, sorting out his hair and turning no his heel like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Dan’s jaw fell open, and he stared at the perfect planes of Phil’s back as he began to walk away, stunned into absolute silence. This wasn’t _actually_ happening, was it? Phil totally hadn’t just upset their perfectly warm cuddling session for a _joke_ , had he?

Apparently, he had, because Phil didn’t even turn as he shot over his shoulder, “I guess we were never _really_ boyfriends after all,” voice a singsong of woeful brilliance that tugged at Dan’s heartstrings.

He pouted as well, standing before Phil could get too much further than he already had, and growled as he threw himself at his boyfriend's back, interrupting the next slew of words Phil had been attempting to get out.

“I guess I’ll just take my broken heart and get out of here then - augh!”

The two fell to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs, giggling as they crash landed and rolling against each other to try and gain the upper hand. Even having nearly landed on his face, it didn’t take Phil much time at all to roll over and prevent Dan from completely taking control, wrestling with his aggressive hands and laughing in Dan’s face as Dan tried to pin him down. Their knees cracked against each other, but neither male cared as they continued to wrestle, trying to one up each other and take over, panting against each other's skin and being assaulted by scents they were entirely accustomed to just yet.

It left Dan winded as Phil finally rolled them both over with a triumph “Aha!” as he pinned Dan’s wrists to the floor and stared down at him with a look of absolute adoration in his eyes. Dan grinned up at him, despite having lost, and lifted his chin until his lips were a breath away from Phil’s. Phil’s grin wavered for all of a few seconds, gaze dipping down to Dan’s parted lips, before returning to Dan’s teasing gaze.

“You’re not going anywhere, Lester,” he teased, struggling for just a second against Phil’s hold, and then relaxing completely underneath him. “You’ve got a lot of lost time to make up to your _boyfriend_ , after all, don’t you think?”

Phil didn’t really have an argument against that, so when Dan bucked up to press his lips to Phil, he didn’t encounter any resistance. Rather, Phil tangled their fingers together, and kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

They start spending far more time together after that, what with Phil’s work hours having leveled out into something more normal, rather than a clusterfuck of overtime and too many late nights and early mornings. It’s something Dan had known he’d been craving for ages now, but something he hadn’t realized would be quite as amazing as it was until the time finally came.

Rather than having to watch anime together one broken episode at a time over a shared web app during Phil’s work breaks, the two of them were finally able to curl up together on a sofa and watch uninterrupted in each others presence with a bowl of popcorn easily shared between them, and often a meal or two as well depending on just how much time they got to spend with each other that day.

Phil still had to work, of course, and Dan spent the hours while Phil was away working on his own projects and trying to keep his income as steady as he could while building up his brand name with reliable companies who paid quite a bit for what Dan produced for them a few times a month. He was doing pretty well for himself, he knew, and he was rather proud, but not nearly as proud as he’d been of Phil recently.

It was kind of ridiculous considering they’d only recently become official boyfriends, but every time Phil texted Dan something great that had happened at work that day or that a boss had said to him, he felt his heart practically ascend in happiness for his partner.

Dan supposed that was what being mates _should_ feel like, though, and when he texted Phil similar updates about client approval rating, he was never disappointed in the responses that Phil managed to give him in return. Phil never ceased to cheer Dan on and reassure him that the work he was doing was great when Dan fretted and worried that he’d never be good enough. Phil was like a balm, always soothing Dan’s worries away, the same as Dan did his best to give that favor in return.

There was something wonderful about knowing you had someone completely in your corner who’d support you through thick and thin, and for a long time, Dan hadn’t thought he’d ever get it. Now he had Phil though, someone Dan could see himself spending the rest of his life with, and just the thought of it now made him smile.

Their relationship had happened so fast in some ways, but on others, it didn’t seem fast at all. They were taking things slow, even as they gave each other all of their free time. They weren’t particularly social people to begin with, so that even felt like a big step for Dan, but he liked it. He liked it more than he ever thought he would, and he felt such comfort in Phil’s presence that even when they had soft lulls of quiet, just enjoying each other’s company, it didn’t feel awkward at all.

Dan soaked up every second he got to be with Phil.

His favorite thing recently was the fact that Phil had begun spending almost every evening at Dan’s place before heading home for bed, and still spent most of his mornings and afternoons texting Dan. Their conversations had moved from a constant stream, to a bit more wavered and slowed now that they were able to see each other in person more often, but they didn’t disappear completely. It seemed almost empty not to keep sending Phil photos of dogs and other things that reminded Dan of Phil and vice versa, after all, so they kept it up even when they knew they’d see each other in person that night.

On evenings when Phil inevitably got stuck working late on a project at work, however, the two were easily able to fall back into their old routine of playing board games together via the website Phil had found what felt like ages ago, now, and, occasionally catching up on newly released anime episodes together as well. They still facetimed each other, and had skype calls, and used any means of contact when Phil _couldn’t_ come over for one reason or another, the main one being the didn’t want to burden Dan by eating his food at three in the morning, and then falling asleep on his couch (Dan secretly wished that Phil would just… do it anyway, but he didn’t say a word in protest).

There was no doubt in Dan’s mind by then that Phil had… most definitely become Dan’s best friend. The fact that he could call the man his alpha on top of everything else only made the sentiment better, and caused Dan’s heart to glow each and every time he managed to remember that fact.

What more could someone ask for in life than mating with their best friend? Nothing, in Dan’s opinion, and he often dreamed of the day when he and Phil wouldn’t have to scent each other to mark each other anymore, as their scents would be intermingled and permanent instead.

Not that Dan was in any rush to bond, because he wasn’t. He just liked the thought of one day finally getting to bond himself to another, and that other being Phil felt like heaven on Earth.

It had been another month since Dan and Phil had officially become boyfriends. They had yet to go any further than kissing, mostly due to a shy Phil who wasn’t quite ready to take that next step in their relationship despite very clearly and obviously getting aroused just at touching Dan, but Dan didn’t mind. He felt safe in Phil’s guiding hands, and the fact that they were taking _this_ part of their relationship slow made Dan feel like something precious that Phil didn’t want to lose.

He was so used to being used up and tossed away in a matter of one night that the passion Phil was showing him now felt like nothing Dan had ever experienced before. He would be happy to wait for Phil to be ready for more, if only to make them both feel comfortable, and because Dan knew a relationship didn’t require sex to be wonderful. Everything he had with Phil already outweighed anything Dan had ever had with anyone else, and if Phil was never ready to have sex with Dan, Dan would be completely okay with that.

(That didn’t mean he didn’t wank one furiously in the bathroom from time to time with the thought of Phil on his mind, but if all he ever got to do in the future was wank, Dan would be okay with that.)

Nearing three months into his relationship with Phil, courting and otherwise, Dan was startled out of the honeymoon phase by a phone call from Louise that made Dan feel guilty he hadn’t kept up with his friend better recently - not that he ever kept up with her well in _general_ , but the point was moot.

“Daniel,” Louise sing songed when he picked up the phone. She didn’t sound in the least bit upset like Dan thought she should, considering what a right wanker he’d been recently. “How have you been? Locked in blissful wonderland with your new alpha?” she teased.

Dan tried not to be too embarrassed by the words.

“You could say that,” he replied, because he wasn’t sure how else to respond.

It seemed to be the right move regardless, as Louise tittered on the other end of the line and gasped out a happy laugh that even managed to make Dan’s lips curl up into a smile. He’d missed Louise more than he could say, and while he’d been locked into heavenly bliss with Phil, he had missed the beta. Her’s was a friendship Dan would never be able to shake.

“I’m so glad you said that, because I haven’t heard from you in so long I was partially afraid there’d been some kind of epic breakup and I needed to come around and piece you back together again,” she teased. “There hasn’t been, right?” she added, clearly joking, and yet still managing to convey that, as always, she worried about Dan’s well being and just wanted him to be alright.

The sound of her voice, the clear care in her words, they all worked together to make something wonderful spark in Dan’s heart that resulted in a smile on his face. How could he have even begun to of thought that Louise would have been calling because she was angry with Dan? There was no use in feeling guilty ignoring Louise for Phil when Dan _routinely_ ignored Louise because he was terrible at building and keeping up relationships.

Laughing a bit in response, Dan murmured a soft, “Yeah, no. Definitely not. He’s… he's _perfect_ , Louise,” because he was a sappy romantic at heart. Letting out a soft sigh, Dan let himself relax backwards into the sofa cushions, and closed his eyes.

“I’m so glad to hear that!” Louise chirped back. “I’ve been holding back on using up _all_ my Dan points just yet so that I could have more time with you in the long run, but _also_ , because a little birdy told me they’d been spending quite a bit of time with you! I didn’t want to interrupt your courtship,” she explained, laying to ease the worries Dan had been having since he’d first seen her name flash across the screen of his phone.

Louise… was perfect, and if he’d ever felt any sort of sexual or romantic attraction to her, he probably would have ended up dating _her_ ages ago. As it was, he loved her, but as nothing more than a friend… family… a big sister. She ways always looking out for Dan, just trying to do her best by him to make sure he was happy and well, and to realize that she’d been leaving Dan alone to take the chance at a courtship meant the world to him.

He laughed, breathless, all over again.

“Have you been talking to Phil behind my back?” he teased.

Louise let out another little tittering laugh, and said, “Maybe, but don’t tell him I said that.”

“I won’t,” Dan agreed easily enough, grinning to himself as he imagined all the gossip he could get out of Louse with an admission like that. Playing innocent, Dan hummed like he was thinking for a minute. “I’ll be just our little secret… _if_ you tell me what he’s said about me,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows despite the fact that he knew Louise couldn’t see. Sitting up a little straighter on the sofa in his newfound excitement, Dan pressed the phone closer to his ear. “I have to know if he’s just as enamoured as me, after all, and who better than to let me know than my friend _Louise_.”

“Daniel!” Louise gasped, “Are you _blackmailing_ me?” she accused, the sound of snorts hidden behind a hand echoing down the line of Dan’s phone. He reached up his own hand to cover a similar sound echoing from his own chest, and shook his head as he tried to reign himself under control. He wasn’t even sure _why_ they were laughing, but he could never help himself once Louise got started; he always found himself following in accord.

“I mean,” Dan shot back, “You _did_ volunteer the information, practically. Surely, I should be allowed to collect?” he teased, gasping out a laugh when Louise dissolved into cackles on the other end of the line.

The sound was a confusing shock to Dan’s ears, and yet he laughed anyway, grinning and staring at the wall across from in wide eyed confusion, shrugging to himself because he didn’t know what else to do. What was so funny about Dan wanting to know what Phil thought of him?

“Why are you laughing?” he complained. “What’s so funny?” he tried, only to find himself ignored by his friend as she continued to scream in laughter on the other end of the line. Dan didn’t get it, even as he began to laugh in earnest in response. “Lou _ise_ ,” he whined, “That’s not _fair_ ,” he complained. “Why are you _laughing at me!?”_

“Because,” Louise tried to gasp out, short of breath and panting as she collapsed into more laughter. “Because, you have to ask _me_ whether or not Phil Lester is enamoured with you, and I just -” Louise cut herself off to wheeze out another laugh. “I just - I don’t know what to tell you if you don’t already know the answer to that question yourself,” she giggled.

For a moment, Louise’s words didn’t register. Dan was still laughing, hard enough his shoulders shook, mouth wide open in glee, but he didn’t know _why_. Then, as if he’d been doused in cold water, Dan suddenly realized just what Louise had just said, and he felt his heart nearly stop in his chest.

Without having said anything at all, Louise had said everything, and Dan’s eyes went wide. He let out a confused half muffle of laughter and distress that turned into a wheeze and then more chuckles, but inside, Dan was caving in.

His heart had picked up into overdrive, and his mind was spinning with thoughts and feelings and insecurities he hadn’t realized he’d been wrestling with, all as he put two and two together to realize just what Louise was saying. Phil really like him. Phil _liked_ him.

When was the last time someone had truly _liked_ Dan? He didn’t know, not outside of Louise. Even PJ and Hazel thought Dan was strange, but Phil? Phil hadn’t stopped talking to Dan in _months_ , not for even a second, if he could help it, and that… that was everything.

Louise was right. Why did Dan need to ask her how Phil felt about him? It was more than obvious in every little action he made towards Dan.

Wiping away the sudden tears that had found their way somehow under Dan’s eyes, Dan hiccupped out a final laugh that bordered on a sob, and inhaled sharply.

Louise was still giggling on the other end of the line.

“You’re right,” Dan stated breathlessly, as calmly as he could, though he was aware he couldn’t hide the shrill emotion clogging his throat. “You’re absolutely right. There’s nothing Phil could have told you that I don’t already know.” He couldn’t stop grinning, dragging his hand down his face and hiding his giddy smile from the room. “So I guess your secret is safe with me. Mum’s the word,” he added for good measure.

Louise didn’t even wait a beat in responding.

“And yours is safe with me, lover-boy.”

Dan didn’t have to ask Louise what she meant by that, because he already knew. The level of infatuation and love saturating his voice could not be more clear, and while he’d yet to say those terrifying three words to Phil, afraid it was too early for a step like that, he knew, deep in his heart, that they had never been more true.

He and Louise talked for another half an hour, just catching up on each others lives. By the time Dan was hanging up the phone, he couldn’t help wondering why they didn’t do that more often. If he weren’t such a socially inept mess, he might put in more effort, but as it was, he appreciated Louise more than words could say.

 

Phil came over that night with two bags full of groceries and a look on his face that echoed an enthusiasm that could only come from an alpha who wanted nothing more than to pamper their omega. Dan was so stunned by the thoughtfulness of the gesture as Phil began to pull out what appeared to be the makings of a wonderful dinner, that he didn’t even have a chance to offer his help before Phil was shooing him out of his own kitchen.

“Go work on an article or something, I’ve got dinner covered tonight. Shoo! I don’t need your help!” he said, and that was that.

Wandering a little dazedly into the living room, Dan couldn’t help the grin that started to pull at the corners of his lips. It wasn’t that he’d never had an alpha - or a beta or an omega - make him dinner before, nor was it that he was surprised by the tug of instinct and the desire an alpha often had to do anything and everything to take care of and pamper their mate, it was just that - well, Dan had never gotten quite so far into a relationship before that the gesture felt more like _affection_ than it did courting.

He and Phil were proper dating now. Phil didn’t need to show himself off any more to garner Dan’s attentions or try and get him into bed, the way so many other partners had cooked for Dan to do so. Phil was cooking purely out of a sense of pride over taking care of his mate, and the realization struck Dan enough to make his heart flutter happily in his chest. He just wasn’t used to being treated as something precious, and if he thought he was in love before this, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling in that moment.

He practically collapsed onto his sofa as Phil began to hum in the kitchen, the sound of corks popping and pans being pulled out of cupboards echoing through the small flat. With each new movement that came from Dan’s kitchen, an orchestra began to hum through Dan’s mind made up entirely of the sounds Phil himself was creating. It was all just so heavenly and wonderful, mixed in with Dan’s realization of just _how much_ he loved Phil Lester already, that he could think of nothing else but the way Phil’s presence in his life seemed to create a kind of harmony Dan hadn’t ever thought he’d have.

So yeah, Phil was an orchestra all on his own, and as he prepared dinner for both him and Dan, all after what Dan could only assume had been a long day at work, Dan decided that this man could be nothing less than _his_. Somehow, someway, Dan planned to return the favor of Phil taking care of him tonight, but for now, he was just going to enjoy the attentions of an adoring alpha putting their all into caring for their mate.

 _Mate_.

One day. Dan was sure. He wasn’t going to be letting this alpha go quite so easily, and after his conversation with Louise, Dan was fairly certain that Phil wasn’t going to be letting Dan go either. The comfort of those thoughts lulled Dan into a sense of safety.

There was no rush on any aspect of their relationship, because Dan didn’t truly fear losing it. Phil… was _his_ , and that was all there really was too it.

Later, when Phil served them both their meal with overly grandiose gestures, a bottle of wine, some pecks on the cheek, and a copious amount of playing footsies under the table, Dan couldn’t help feeling like this was exactly what he wanted the rest of his life to be like. Just this - him and Phil, maybe a kit or two down the road, and the chance to shower each other in their love for the rest of their lives. Sometimes as simple as sipping wine and talking about silly cartoons they missed from childhood shouldn’t have made Dan feel so warm inside, and yet it did.

That was kind of how it started, or at least, what seemed to get the two more comfortable sharing the casual intimacies of their instincts and desires to care for each other. Phil made Dan feel more loved than he had ever felt before, just through the simple things, and Dan strived to return the favor; while Phil paid attention to Dan’s needs and his wants, and often went out of his way to meet those desires without ever asking for anything in return, Dan did his best to make Phil as comfortable as he could in all aspects of life without ever saying a word.

It started with the little things.

Phil didn’t shower Dan in money or try and get him to move out of his apartment into some place bigger with Phil so he could better control their environment and make them both happier; he didn’t buy Dan everything and anything just because Dan had joked about wanting it _one time_ the way Dan had seen other alphas do in the past; he didn’t come home with crazy, expensive presents just because he _could_ , he just… went out of his way to drop by the market and pick up Dan’s favorite candy before he came over for the night, or remembered that Dan had mentioned wanting to check out that one show they were both fairly certain he’d forget about in a few days and bringing over a copy on his hard drive to share with Dan, or made sure they were both tucked into bed no later than two am during the week.

It was those little things that mattered the most anyway, and they made Dan feel warm to his core. More than that, though, was the clear distinction Phil had for not trying to buy Dan’s love. He had a good head on his shoulders, and while it was clear he’d be more than happy to give Dan everything he wanted, he wasn’t dumb enough or silly enough to just… throw away his whole livelihood on mere whims that either or both of them got from time to time.

He massaged Dan’s shoulders when Dan was tired and sore from a long day hunched over his computer, and he offered to be the one to get up and get them both a drink when both were too lazy to pause the show. He fed Dan bits of food from his fingertips, and when Dan got a smudge of _something_ on his face, he cleaned it away with his lips and the barest hint of tongue, always just respectful enough to _try_ and keep from driving Dan absolutely mental.

It was never one-sided, though. It might have been Phil’s instinct to provide and be attentive to his mate’s needs, but it was also Dan’s to make sure his alpha was content, if not happy. Dan strove to do similar things for his alpha, including rubbing his fingers and his toes at night when he seemed particularly exhausted after a long day at work, knowing that Phil tended to have low circulation and needed help encouraging blood flow.

He kept his fridge stocked with special lactose free milks so that Phil could have a bowl of cereal at night if he wanted, secretly hoping that one day Phil would stay the night and have it with his coffee in the morning, and even bought the little sweets Phil liked for nights he knew for certain Phil would be coming over.

The chips on the counter were Phil’s favorite chips, and the blanket over the back of Dan’s sofa was Phil’s favorite color, and the wine they sometimes drank was the sort that Phil had seemed particularly taken to. So much of Dan’s apartment had become something Dan had done for _Phil Phil Phil_ , and he didn’t even mind.

The little secretive smiles Phil shot him told Dan that Phil was well aware of the little motions, and that was enough for both of them.

Still. Dan wanted to do more.

Phil had made him dinner on more than one occasion by then, always serving him something far more amazing then Dan himself could make all on his own, and had never once asked for anything in return. While Dan loved every second of getting pampered, he wanted to do something to pamper Phil in return, and so, one afternoon, he decided that he was going to make Phil a very special lunch, knowing as he did that the alpha often ended up forgetting to eat because he’d forgot to pack something and just hadn’t remembered to head out on break to get food.

The night before, the alpha had finally stayed the night for the first time, tentative as he curled up in Dan’s bed and wrapped his arms lovingly around the omega. His body had curved perfectly to the fit of Dan’s spine, and while Dan was the tiniest bit taller than the alpha, he had still felt warm and cocooned tucked against the soft shell of Phil’s body.

They hadn’t had sex, but it hadn’t mattered. Phil’s shy exclamations about wanting to take things slow, the gentle brushing of his hands down Dan’s body, and his lips hot and explosive against Dan’s mouth, had been plenty for the night. Dan had moaned, because he hadn’t been able to help himself, and rocked his hips into Phil’s, but the alpha had nipped playfully at his lip in return and chuckled at him hotly before pulling away.

It had all been enough to make love burst in Dan’s stomach like no other, not for the first time, and he’d drifted off to sleep with this wonderful, ceaseless hum under his skin that _begged_ for Dan to do something to show Phil Lester just how much Dan cared for him.

That’s where the idea came from. Phil was a forgetful person, and while Dan had managed to wake up enough that morning to send Phil off with a thermos of coffee and a peck on the lips - “I can’t believe I’m going back to work wearing the same clothes as _yesterday_ ,” Phil had whined. “Then start leaving a spare set at mine,” Dan had returned, determined twinkle in his eye that Phil _would_ stay over more often - he hadn’t had the presence of mind to whip up a quick packed lunch for his alpha to take to work.

Small blessings, Dan thought to himself as he got to work on one then, instead. It was just another excuse for him to use to go and see his alpha in the middle of the day for once, an excuse for Dan to settle the small whining of his instincts that begged him to make sure Phil was well taken care of.

Besides. Dan hadn’t seen Phil’s work place yet, and if he was being honest, the prospect of getting to go inside of YouTube headquarters, even if it wasn’t all that far past reception, sounded like a pretty amazing experience even to him. If he was lucky, Phil might even get to show him the room the editors worked in, but Dan wasn’t going to count his blessings too far in advance. Instead, he focused on the meal he was preparing in a little container for his alpha, and grinned to himself.

When was the last time he’d made food for someone else? Surely not in _years_. He just hoped the quick stir fry would make Phil smile, because in the end, that was all that really mattered.

Humming to himself, Dan packed up a bottled water, a bag of Phil’s favorite crisps, and the stir fry container into a bag, and finally headed out to YouTube London Headquarters.

 

It was meant to be a surprise, Dan’s arrival. He’d fully intended not to even text Phil of his plans until he was in reception and had seen if they could call Phil to come meet a surprise guest in the lobby. He’d wanted to see Phil’s face when he realized that Dan had come all this way just to bring Phil lunch at _approximately_ the time Phil _usually_ went to lunch (and by usually, Dan meant like ten minutes before Phil usually called Dan on one of his longer breaks, as Phil never actually knew how to say he was having lunch).

Instead, Dan pushed open the doors to the lobby and found Phil climbing out of a lift with - well, with no one really. At least, no one Dan knew of, and no one who probably mattered, but someone who set off an instinctual kind of jealousy in Dan that Dan had almost forgotten was something he was _particularly_ bad at controlling.

He’d always been the jealous type. It wasn’t _just_ an omega thing, and it wasn’t always something that people couldn’t reign in, but Dan just - Dan just tended to go a little bit insane when he was feeling particularly close to someone. He’d had the sensation with Louise in the past, even PJ to a certain extent, and people he’d dated in high school, but _nothing_ to the extent of what plowed into Dan’s stomach when he saw Phil walking out of the lift with a look of absolute discomfort written all over his face.

It was stupid, Dan knew. It was irrational, Dan _knew_ , and yet, as Phil’s eyes darted straight to Dan, lighting up in clear excitement over the fact that Dan was _here_ , Dan flat out _growled_ , the sound heavy and dark as it echoed around the lobby of Phil’s workplace. It was the sound of an angry, jilted omega, and it had no place in Dan’s throat, and yet he couldn’t even begin to control it.

Something like sweat broke out along Dan’s brow as his scent subtly changed to something a bit more territorial, and the lobby seemed to go quiet.

The person, whoever they were, had one hand pressed intimately to Phil’s shoulder, as if they were leading Phil from the lift, a hand that was so obviously scenting Phil that it made Dan _mad_ , and Phil uncomfortable, if his expression was anything to go off of.

It set something off in Dan that he couldn’t stop now.

His eyes were wild, he could feel it. He was growling still, low in his throat, and his teeth were bared. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t _stop_. He couldn’t seem to reign himself back in, pheromones leaking everywhere as he glared at this _someone_ who was more than obviously trying to get in on Dan’s territory.

Couldn’t this - this - Dan scented the air - beta _smell_ Dan on Phil? Phil had slept in Dan’s bed last night, surely they had to know that Phil was very much so spoken for at the moment, even if he _wasn’t_ bonded, and - and - Dan shook his head. No, he couldn’t think like that, let alone act like this. He was being incredibly unreasonable, and yet he couldn’t seem to make himself back down.

The person, probable co-worker of Phil’s, who’d been touching him, froze as both they and Phil stopped moving a mere two steps outside of the lift. The entire lobby was silent other than Dan, and the person who’d been very obviously rubbing their scent onto Phil’s back slowly dropped their arm.

In reaction, Dan stopped growling, but he didn’t stop glaring, nor did the anger or the pheromones dissipate.

His stance remained that of a territorial omega, body held rigid and poised to attack at any sign of aggression from the insticator, the person who had just overstepped their boundaries.

Phil, for his part, just looked elated and relieved that Dan was even _here_ , interrupting the awkward encounter he’d been experiencing, and the minute that Dan was no longer practically snarling, he started walking again, headed straight for Dan and grasping lightly onto Dan’s arm to reassure him he was there, that he was safe, and that there was _nothing wrong_. Phil’s pheromones were starting to stink up the place in reaction to Dan’s, reaching out and soothing the omega, trying to reassure and promise that Phil was alright, but it wasn’t quite working, because Dan could _smell_ the beta on his Phil, and that wasn’t okay.

It wasn’t Phil’s fault. Dan knew that. There wasn’t an inch of him angry with Phil - no, all of his anger was targeted straight at the beta, even when Dan knew the beta stood no threat.

Hadn’t he just come to terms with just how much he knew Phil cared for him? How long, now, had it been since he’d realized that Dan meant the world to Phil? Why was he acting like this? Why was he getting territorial? Why couldn’t he just fucking control his instincts for _once_ in his life.

There was nothing to be angry about, nothing to worry about. Phil was _his_.

“Hey, hey now,” Phil murmured, trying not to hold too tightly or force anything on Dan. Some part of Dan, some part in the far back of his mind, could recognize that. His alpha was being oh so careful with Dan now. “Can you look at me, Dan?” he asked. “Instead of my co-worker?”

The careful avoidance of a name, of recognition beyond casual work partners, was obvious, and yet needed for Dan, who let out a soft growl and refused to move his gaze away from them. He couldn’t seem to focus on Phil’s voice, no matter how much he wanted to, nor could he relax, despite fighting against his instincts with all that he had.

He wanted to cry, but mostly, he wanted to go over there and -

“Dan,” Phil whispered again, cooing softly now, and stroking the skin of Dan’s arm. “Dan, love. Omega.” Gently, oh so gently, Phil tugged on Dan a bit, trying to maneuver him, and stepped closer. Every part of him smelt calming, like _home_ , and Dan could feel himself inhaling sharply, growling at the scent that didn’t belong. He wanted to reach for Phil, to hold him, scent him, _erase_ the beta, but he was frozen in place, just as the beta was frozen across from Dan’s gaze. “I’m safe. I’m fine. I’m okay,” Phil said, and slowly, began to take Dan into his arms.

Dan dropped Phil’s lunch to the floor, and instantly found himself embracing Phil back, his hands moving territorially to Phil’s shoulder, where the beta’s touch had been, and rubbing aggressively against his shirt there. A low rumble started back up in his throat, taking over everything as Phil cooed, and shushed him, doing his best to be reassuring while he covered Dan in his scent and allowed Dan to scent him back.

Dan breathed into Phil’s neck, eyes never leaving the betas, dark and terrifying. His nose nuzzled at Phil’s skin, hands roaming everywhere as he pressed himself as close to Phil as possible, trying to make it clear that Phil was _his_. He knew the display was inappropriate, but he couldn’t care, couldn’t stop, when it was helping so much to soothe him, to calm him.

Nothing could be such a good balm to Dan’s instincts as his alpha, in his arms, and smelling like Dan.

“Omega,” Phil murmured against the shell of Dan’s ear, as Dan’s growling petered out into something softer, and his pheromones began to recede, the pungent scent replaced by Phil’s much more soothing one. “It’s alright. It’s okay. I’m here, and I’m yours,” Phil whispered, “I’m _yours_.”

The words were enough to shock Dan into looking away from the beta, who instantly scrambled away at the first sign of relief.

Dan had no attention left for him to care, too busy staring at Phil in complete, stunned awe, because it was the first time Phil had ever actually said that.

Dan hadn’t uttered the words either, that clear, undeniably clear indication between two sexes that said they felt the kinship of a mate, and that they wanted to _bond_ , and while Dan had been thinking about it for at least two months now, he was still taken completely by surprise at the words.

Phil was smiling at him, soft and sweet, eyes sparkling with something like happiness, and while Dan _hated_ that he’d let his instincts get the better of him in that moment, he’d do it tens of thousands of times over again if it got Phil looking at him like _that_. Phil’s tongue poked out from between his teeth, Dan could see his gums, and his eyes were crinkled up that way that Dan loved.

Phil chuckled at him, and nuzzled against him, their noses brushing as Dan’s arms finally moved to wrap around Phil and skate over the part of his body the beta had scented, hiding the scent with Dan’s own, far more powerful one. Dan shoved his nose into the crook of Phil’s neck, and breathed against the skin there, not even trying to hide the territorial display now.

He knew it was unhealthy, what he’d done. He knew it was unhealthy, what he was doing now. But Phil wasn’t stopping him, and if his expression was anything to go by, Dan thought he understood that for both of them, this might just have been a breakthrough moment. No, Dan couldn’t act like a territorial animal when someone came onto Phil in the future, but for now, it was okay. Phil understood. Phil seemed to understand far more than the fact that Dan had just lost control.

Phil seemed to understand that this? This was so much more than just dating. Yeah, Dan had joked in the past about seeing Phil as his mate in the future, but they’d never spoken of it again. Dan’s territorial display, the way he scented at Phil frantically now, nearly clawing at him, desperate, even as his eyes remained wide in shocked surprise at Phil’s previous words, said just the same as Phil promising Dan that he was _his_ ; Dan very much so saw Phil as someone he wanted to be his mate.

 _“Mine_ ,” he hissed against the shell of Phil’s ear, and prayed that it wouldn’t be too much. Phil just chuckled again.

“Yours,” he agreed, and pressed a light kiss to Dan’s cheek - a promise, a reassurance, everything.

 

It took… a little while for Dan to be willing to detach himself from Phil. Phil was patient with him, soothing, scenting Dan in return to Dan’s nuzzling and instinctual marking of Phil, never once growing irritated or bored, and for that, Dan was grateful. He didn’t want to have reacted like this, and he knew he’d strive for better in the future, but it was especially nice that Phil seemed to understand.

This was part of what Dan had been so afraid of, when Phil had first asked to court him. His instincts as an omega, Dan couldn’t always control them. He was just as susceptible as others, and it had always worried him that people would think badly of him for it. Just as alphas and betas had their stereotypes, so did omegas, but the world had grown in leaps and bounds from assuming the worst of the sexes for sometimes acting immaturely or out of character.

Dan was just glad he had Phil, and when he finally did disentangle himself from his alpha, he was glad to have Phil take his hand as if nothing had happened in the first place.

“Dan, what are you doing here?” Phil asked, his expression lit up in absolute undeniable glee. “Did you come to visit me on my lunch break?” he teased, leaning in for a quick peck of the lips. Dan sighed into it, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment, and felt his heart flutter in his chest.

Phil was always so affectionate. It was more wonderful than Dan could ever express.

“Wasn’t it just you saying the other day that you always forget to eat?” Dan teased back, opening his eyes and pointing at the bag he’d casually dropped on the floor sometime earlier in his frantic haste to scent Phil. “I brought you lunch. It was supposed to be - a surprise,” he explained, only for his expression to fall into a frown as he realized that this visit had definitely been a _surprise_.

Phil didn’t let Dan linger on the thought for long, however, as, after a moment, Phil was gasping and reaching down to pick up the bag Dan had brought him. “Did you make this?” he asked, gazing adoringly at the plastic covering the meager lunch Dan had made.

Cheeks glowing red, now that Phil was actually holding what Dan had prepared for him, Dan shrugged his shoulders a bit.

“Maybe,” he agreed, shy grin and everything. “It’s not much, I just. Well. I just wanted to do something for you,” Dan explained.

Phil was looking at Dan as if he’d hung the fucking moon, and ducked in close to peck Dan on the lips all over again. He lingered a little longer than usual, but it was just a quick pressure to the lips, before it was gone all over again. Still, Dan found himself grinning like an idiot just from that one quick motion, and not even batting an eyelid when Phil began to lead Dan away.

“You’re special,” Phil exclaimed happily, ignoring Dan’s snort at his wording completely. “Just having you here has already made my day ten times better! But you know what would make it the best?” he asked.

Dan just hummed, smirking at the side of Phil’s face.

Phil turned and winked at him.

“If you shared my lunch with me.”

That got a full, proper laugh out of Dan, who merely shook his head at his boyfriend's antics. He practically rolled his eyes heavenward at the roundabout way of asking Dan to stay, but couldn’t help the fact that even _that_ was fond. Dan was just completely and utterly gone for Phil, and it seemed impossible that that would ever change.

The fact that Phil hadn’t told him off for acting like such an animal earlier was only making it seem somehow more impossible.

“Alright, you heathen,” Dan finally replied after a moment, “I guess I can stay.”

Not that either man had truly believed for even a second that Dan would say no. Dan had been following him blindly for a good two minutes now as Phil flashed his badge at a machine that beeped them through into what looked to be an incredibly nice, fancy cafeteria for the staff.

Dan was kind of stunned by how nice it looked. There were booths along the walls, and tables scattered in the middle, with a lounge-y area with a tv, couches, and a hammock off at the far back. A few employees were already sat there, enjoying their breaks or lunch, with many more holding meetings or conferences at the middle tables.

Phil, for his part, led Dan over to one of the empty booths in a shadowed corner that would give them both some privacy. Dan was unsure if that was so they could have a serious talk, or merely because Phil wanted Dan to feel comfortable, and knew Dan felt safer in corners where no one could really pay too much attention to him.

He could only hope it was the latter, and knowing Phil… it probably was.

As they settled in, Phil insisting that Dan sit _next to him_ rather than across, and Phil begin to unwrap Dan’s offerings for him, Dan looked down to study his fingers.

The humor that Phil had brought with him mere moments ago was fading, and fading fast as Dan thought back on the way he’d behaved with the beta co-worker of Phil’s. He still felt incredibly bad about how he’d reacted, and while he knew that Phil seemed to understand where Dan had been coming from, that didn’t make it any better.

Dan felt like he’d been completely out of line, and now that the pheromones had begun to fade, he felt like he was back in his right mind. Sure, it had been nice to have that moment between him and Phil that showcased just how much they felt for each other, Dan wished it had come another way.

He sighed, just as Phil opened the container of stir fry and cheered, as if Dan were the best person in the universe.

“My favorite! Thank you, Dan!” he exclaimed, and reached over to kiss Dan on the cheek for good measure. Dan couldn’t help the sudden worry it was just a mere excuse to distract Dan, when Dan felt like this was something they ultimately needed to talk about - or, more accurately, that Dan needed to apologize for.

Phil was naturally very touchy, and he kissed Dan plenty, but Dan just felt… wrong, just then.

He felt his eyes start to burn with unshed tears, and blinked them away quickly.

He needed to say _something_ , and if Phil wasn’t going too -

“Mmm,” Phil hummed, having just shoved a forkful of the meal into his mouth. “Holy crap, Dan. This is so good, I -”

“I’m sorry,” Dan blurted out, cutting Phil off instantly. His brow was furrowed, and while he was normally _quite_ the fan of praise, in that moment, he was not at all. He felt like… it was inappropriate, when Dan had behaved so badly earlier.

“I’m sorry about how I acted earlier, I -” he tried to say, but he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence, because he didn’t know _how_. How did one make up for doing something so out of line? Dan didn’t know.

He didn’t get much time to dwell on it, however, before Phil’s cool hand was gripping his chin and turning him to look up at him. That same, kind, sweet smile from earlier was quirking the corners of Phil’s lips. His gaze was so soft and adoring when he leaned in and nuzzled at Dan again.

He rumbled, the alpha equivalent of a purr, and shook his head.

“Daniel,” he murmured. “I understand. Sometimes, our instincts are… more powerful than us,” he continued. Dan’s eyes were fluttering, but Phil’s were closed as he continued to make the rumbling noise and rub his nose along Dan’s, scenting him and kissing him all at the same time.

His lips hovered very near to Dan’s, enough Dan could feel his breath there.

“I know you meant no harm, and in a way… it was quite flattering. To know that you feel so strongly for me…” Phil trailed off with a little chuckle. “It was sweet, even if it was a little… territorial and possessive.”

Dan blushed scarlet, and went to stutter out another apology, but Phil didn’t let him. He sunk into Dan and took his lips into the sweetest, hottest kiss they’d had in days. Phil nibbled at his lips, licking over them lightly and sucking the bottom one into his mouth, all the while continuing to hold Dan’s chin in his hand. Dan mewled under his touch, relaxing at all the unsaid words Phil was pouring into it, and sighing at the sensation of being so overwhelmingly adored. He wasn’t used to such affection…

Phil’s lips soothed over his, coaxing Dan into a proper, heated kiss, tongue pressing in for a quick flick against Dan’s. Phil laughed when Dan tried to chase the motion, but pulled away regardless with another soft little nip to Dan’s bottom lip. His gaze was playful when Dan’s eyes fluttered back open, but also heated, aroused in some ways, but so much better controlled than Dan’s so often was.

“I can be… the same, sometimes,” Phil admitted, blushing a bit. “It’s… natural, to a degree. Just so long as we know to… keep it under control, as best we can.” Dan didn’t hesitate to nod as much as he could with Phil still holding his chin, wanting the alpha to know that Dan wasn’t going to just go around behaving like that on a daily basis. Phil seemed to know already, though, as he smiled and leaned in for another quick peck of the lips.

Dan’s eyelids fluttered shut again, before opening just as quickly.

Phil was looking at him with such intense blue eyes…

“I want you to be my mate, Dan… are you my omega?” he asked, tilting Dan’s chin further to force brown eyes to peer into blue.

Dan stared back in stunned awe, the same as he had when Phil had first called himself _“yours_.” His heart was thudding hard in his chest, his mind dizzy with emotions and his throat closing up a bit. This was… the moment Dan would have wanted to have, minus the territorial display from before; the soft, quiet promises to each other that they _belonged_.

Willingly.

There was nothing possessive about this. This was just a promise of a bond to come. A promise of wanting a lifetime.

Dan’s lip trembled a bit.

“I’m yours,” he agreed, breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heat/mating cycles, and while there is no actual smut, and therefore this is not explicitly stated anywhere, as a male omega, Dan’s character does contain both sexual body parts; a vagina, and a dick. This is because, in my world, any secondary sex can mate with any secondary sex, and therefore Dan is able to impregnate or get pregnant, as can any male omega. They are the only ones who can, while male beta’s and male alpha’s only have a dick, and female omega’s and female beta’s only have a vagina. Meanwhile, female alphas have both a vagina and a dick, depending on what role they eventually chose to take with their mates as well.

It seemed that, following the agreement that the two of them definitely considered each other mates, regardless of whether or not they were quite ready to _bond_ just yet, Phil finally felt safe enough to take the next step of spending the night at Dan’s place far more often than he had been before.

They still didn’t have sex, something that made Dan curious but didn’t _bother_ him, but they did share Dan’s queen sized bed more nights a week than Dan could count. It was a good feeling, having Phil wrapped up around him at night, leaving his bed in the morning with the residual scent of _Phil_ that made Dan’s heart stutter and ache in his chest. The entire apartment, really, held a little bit of Phil. The alpha’s scent clung to every corner that he touched, and even the ones he spent very little time in, as if Dan’s home wanted to hold onto the alpha just as much as Dan did.

Dan liked it, though, and while he ached to see Phil’s home _just once_ , he was quite content with Phil spending all of his time at Dan’s. It felt like Dan meant something to Phil, meant far more to him than even the comfort of his own four walls, and it made Dan feel particularly special. It helped as well that, finally, after three months of dating, they didn’t have to spend nearly as much time apart anymore.

Dan never really wanted to go back to living two separate lives connected by the mere use of technology. While it had been wonderful while it had lasted, having Phil physically with him more often than not was _so_ much better than having to pine after the alpha from across a phone or laptop screen. He much preferred being able to reach out and take Phil’s cool hands into his any time he wanted, on more than one occasion even leaning over to kiss the alpha full on the lips for no other reason than because he could.

Not that Phil ever complained.

Dan didn’t think they’d ever kissed without one or the other of them smiling into it for even just the briefest of seconds, and it felt _so good_. Dan had never felt this much passion or affection for another person. He was glad that now that he finally was, it was Phil, someone who clearly cared for him just as much as Dan cared for them.

Dan’s insides were constantly on fire when Phil was around, his heart doing somersaults to try and release some of the pent up energy inside of him, and when they kissed, Dan felt like he was going to melt under the heat of Phil’s mouth.

He’d never been quite as in love or in lust as he was with Phil, and while he was still jerking it alone in his bathroom most nights when Phil got him particularly riled up, Dan didn’t even mind. He just loved having Phil around and invading every part of his life, even if that did mean that Dan got far more excited and turned on than he should for an alpha who clearly wasn’t ready to have sex yet, for whatever reason.

Dan didn’t want to pry, but at the same time, every time Phil pulled away from him yet again with apologies in his eyes after a heavy make out session, Dan couldn’t help wondering what was going on. He’d be okay with everything, anything, once Phil finally felt safe enough to talk to Dan, but part of him just wished it would be sooner rather than later. He wanted to know all of Phil, in every way, even the bad stuff or his boundaries and preferences, whatever those might be. He just hoped that Phil knew Dan would accept him regardless of what was going on, and tried to make it clear every time Phil asked to stop what they were doing.

Disappointment was far from the primary emotion on Dan’s face when Phil stopped their frantic, heated motions. Understanding and playful eyerolls were Dan’s go to, and he was always sweet when he kissed Phil one last time and nuzzled into his neck for comfort. Phil seemed to get the message, always hugging Dan back with a soft little growl that made Dan feel just as claimed as any amount of sex could.

It worked for them.

About a week into Phil spending most of his nights at Dan’s, Dan started making room in the flat for Phil; he shifted things around in his closet for Phil to start hanging up his clothes, cleared out a drawer in his dresser for Phil to keep things that didn’t need to be hung up, bought his alpha a toothbrush of his own to keep at Dan’s place, and even set up a second phone charger on his bedside table to make sure that Phil’s phone was close and charged in the mornings.

His flat was quickly becoming the home of two, with Phil’s work clothes and casual clothes and video games and movies beginning to take up residence with Dan’s, until it was almost as if Phil were living with him, rather than going home two nights a week or so when he happened to work late and didn’t want to wake Dan up.

His laptop had taken up near permanent residence on Dan’s couch, the charger more often than not mixed up with Dan’s until neither of them knew which belonged to who, he’d taken to leaving his shampoo and body wash in Dan’s shower, and his razor had found a home in Dan’s bathroom as if it had been there all along.

It was almost strange to realize that Phil had a whole other life in another flat across town, and as the days ticked on with Phil curling up around Dan every night, Dan began to wonder why they even led separate lives anymore. They were inseparable, and while they bickered and argued from time to time like any other couple, it didn’t seem as if either male had any plans of backing out of their new found relationship anytime soon, if ever.

Dan’s dream of one day being able to call Phil _his_ seemed far closer now than it ever had before. He’d heard a thousand times over that you could never truly know if a partner was right for you or not until you’d seen all their sides, fought and gotten mad and had to have a few days apart, but truly, truly, Dan felt like he’d seen all that Phil had to offer.

He’d come home on more than one occasion stressed or upset, even angry at times, and their relationship wasn’t _always_ perfect, but it was easy.

Being with Phil was easy.

Their care for each other outshined their darkest moments, and even when Phil had come home to find Dan wasting away, angry at himself, in the midsts of a personal mid-life crisis, that hadn’t been enough to scare him away. Being able to have someone like Phil to support Dan for the rest of his life felt like nothing less than everything he’d ever wanted, so, after over a month of Phil sleeping at Dan’s place more often than his own, Dan thought he was finally ready to ask the alpha to move in with him.

It seemed like the time was right, and Phil always looked so reluctant to head home to pick up an extra set of clothes or another pair of underwear that would likely just end up at Dan’s _anyway_. It was clear that Phil no longer thought of his old flat as home, his board game collection slowly finding its way among Dan’s bookshelf, as well as the prized Minako figurine Dan had bought for Phil while they’d still been courting, so it seemed as if Dan had nothing to lose.

Of course, that was when Dan’s _other_ instincts started to proper kick in.

It wasn’t unusual for alphas, omegas, and betas to be on birth controls to help prevent them from getting pregnant before they were ready. With every gender, however, birth control took a different effect; in omegas, this meant disrupting and slowing down heat cycles so that omegas didn’t have to partake in the agonizing sensation of their body desperately attempting to get pregnant quite as often as usual. The effects of the birth control would prevent impregnation regardless, but it was nice to have two to three heats a year instead of closer to seven, something that had been a great relief to Dan since he was a teenager and first presented as an omega with his first heat.

Unfortunately, it also meant that Dan had no way to track when his heats would actually _come_ , and while he was used to, and relatively enjoyed taking care of his heats on his own, he hadn’t actually had one at the same time as he was courting a partner in… well, ever.

Not only had Dan never shared a heat with another alpha, omega, or beta, he knew that Phil wasn’t going to be ready to share this one with Dan either. The alpha hadn’t yet explained his aversion to having sex with Dan, neither male going any further than rutting against each other from time to time - which put a rest to Dan’s fear of not being sexually attractive to Phil in some way - and while Dan didn’t mind in the least, he knew that the onset of his heat would likely put pressure on Phil that he wasn’t going to be ready for.

That alone was enough to keep Dan’s lips sealed about Phil moving in when his pre-heat hit and his body's natural instincts started to claw away at him to make a nest. He couldn’t ask the alpha to give up the safety of his own flat when Dan was going to have to kick him out for his heat in a few days time _anyway_ , and while Dan most certainly wouldn’t have minded the company, often quite lonely during his heats, it would put too much of a strain on both him and the alpha if he asked him to stick around for him.

No, it was far safer to just… put off the moving in together talk until _after_ Dan’s heat. Perhaps the sudden onset might even give both men a reason to discuss their current lack of sex life, which honestly, would overall make Dan feel better about the situation. He didn’t want to continue making out with Phil with the half baked hopes they might go further for once if Phil never wanted to have sex, after all, and it would honestly help Dan’s personal anxieties if he knew just what Phil’s boundaries actually were.

The realization of just how important a conversation this was made Dan feel shit about not having pressed the issue in the past. He’d just wanted to make Phil feel comfortable, but how could he effectively do that if they didn’t talk about it in the first place?

Trying to dispel his own guilt, Dan decided they’d have to have the conversation before Dan’s heat. After all, Dan needed to reassure Phil that he didn’t mind Phil not being around for his heat this time around, or any other time either, if that’s what Phil wanted. What better time to talk about Phil’s boundaries then when Dan was politely asking Phil to stay away from his apartment for a few days?

Having said conversation, however, was easier said than done.

With Dan’s preheat came a lot of non-sexual symptoms that meant Dan was far more clingy than usual. While he normally didn’t have anyone to really crave during his heats, Dan know had an alpha that he wanted in his life more than anything else. This meant that Dan found himself constantly seeking out the alpha’s scent, rubbing himself up against Phil’s side of the bed, and practically attaching himself to the alpha’s side when he was home.

While Dan didn’t yet smell like heat, and Phil didn’t seem to question Dan’s new found aggressive clinginess, Dan knew it was only a matter of time before he’d have to talk to Phil. It was just… well, Dan didn’t want to lose his alphas presence until he absolutely _had_ to, so he might have been… putting off said conversation on purpose.

What were a few more days with Phil going to hurt so long as Dan made sure to monitor his heat enough to know when its onset would proper begin?

Hiding his preheat from Phil, however, meant that Dan had to be extra careful about his nesting instincts. The desire to create a safe place to conceive a child was one of the first symptoms to alert Dan of his pressing heat, and while he normally set up in his bedroom where he could create the perfect nest on his bed, the last thing Dan wanted to do this early on in his preheat was to have to shoo Phil out of their room for the new few days as _well_ as his heat, so he chose another place to built his nest in the hopes that Phil wouldn’t notice the growing pile of comfy duvets and pillows Dan was collecting, as well as the well intentioned nicking of Phil’s personal items that were to make up Dan’s soon to be nest.

Down the hall from Dan’s bedroom was a rather large walk in closet that, in the past, Phil had not touched. It was large enough to host Dan’s nest and his toys for the duration of his heat if he cleaned it out and shoved a few things onto the top shelves where he couldn’t bother said items. It wasn’t _too_ claustrophobic either, at least so far as Dan knew he could just keep the door open during his actual heat, which made the whole idea seem perfectly cozy and safe. So, one afternoon while Phil was at work, Dan started to clean the walk-in up.

The previous two days, Dan had been able to feel himself itching to move more and more items into his bedroom the way he normally would in order to nest. His attention was constantly drawn to the couch cushions, and extra duvets he normally kept in the hall closet, not to mention the dirty, strewn clothes from Phil’s body that practically called to Dan now that his heat was so near. Phil had noticed something a little off with Dan, but he hadn’t yet questioned the slightly more jumpy behaviour and clinginess, for which Dan was grateful.

Now, though, now that he was preparing to _actually_ nest, Dan could feel that need digging deeper and deeper claws into Dan’s gut until he was nearly whining at the heavy boxes he was doing his best to move to the top of the walk-in closets shelves.

Why did Dan have so many christmas decorations again? And oh, fuck, here was a box of his baby clothes his mum had hoped Dan would one day to get to use on a child of his own… Dan had to physically restrain himself from ripping said box open and littering his nest with his past. There was no use getting his instincts _too_ excited about the prospect of a baby when Dan didn’t plan on letting a partner in here, let alone getting pregnant anytime soon.

Once said box was properly stowed away, however, and the hoover relocated to the hall closet in a way that Dan hoped wouldn’t be too obvious and strange to Phil, Dan couldn’t keep his instincts at bay any longer. He let himself start pulling out some of his extra duvets and pillows from the hall closet with the full intent of dragging them into his nest and preparing something close to an oval to sit in, when he got a better idea.

Why bother with a bunch of neutral smelling objects that would only serve as cushioning when Dan had something far better to curl up with?

Grin pulling at the corners of his lips, Dan hummed to himself as he carried his bundle of objects into his room instead, and dropped them all in a heap on the floor. He could just replace is current bedsheets with these new ones, and use the sweet smelling ones on his bed to create his nest. That way, he could be surrounded in the wonderful smell that was his alpha while his heat took him, and none would be the wiser - assuming, of course, that Phil didn’t accidentally stumble upon Dan’s nest in the days prior.

Stripping his bed of the duvet and the pillows he and Phil currently used was a simple thing, though Dan had to stop at one point to press the bundle of fabric to his nose and inhale the intoxicating scent that was his alpha, but once he was finished, he realized his instincts weren’t nearly satisfied.

He needed the sheets too.

Letting out a soft little growl, Dan started to yank those from the bed as well, figuring he might as well just make over the entire bed, and deposited the fabric lovingly on the floor with the rest of his nest items, before walking quickly out of his room and heading straight back to the hall closet for another set of sheets.

Before Dan knew it, he was making happy, trilling chirping sounds, all while he navigated his apartment with ease and picked up miscellaneous items from around his flat to add to his nest - an old scarf of his own he’d worn a few days ago, a pair of socks covered in his own natural omega scent, a jacket of Phil’s Dan hadn’t seen him wear in a few days but which had been discarded at some point…

By the time Dan returned to his bedroom with the spare sheets, he had a growing heap of _things_ to add to his nesting pile, and got to work pleasantly re-working his bed for Phil to scent up again.

Maybe, after Dan had sent the alpha off to his own apartment for a few days, Dan could strip the bed again and add a whole _new_ pile of sweet smelling bedding to his ever growing nest. Yes, that would do nicely. Dan could feel himself beginning to purr at the very idea of it all, and sighed happily as he got the bed made up all nice and neat with a new, bland scented set of sheets.

It was fine. Tonight, Phil would help Dan make them smell wonderful again.

Dan placed four throw pillows and two spare pillows at the top of the bed to make up for the six pillows he’d stolen for his nest, and then chirped happily again as he realized he could finally _truly_ get started on his nest. His instincts felt content at the idea of it all, soothed in a way that made Dan feel relaxed, and he was finally at peace with himself when he gathered his stolen items into his hands and started to carry them to the walk-in.

Figuring out the nest was… just as frustrating as always.

Dan was never quite content with his set up the first time around, having to re-settle and re-place items often leading up to and during his heat, but he still thought he was doing okay for now, despite the unrest in his nerves that was his desire to get his nest absolutely _perfect_. He knew, in the end, he’d manage it, sensing just where something should go, and why this felt wrong, and when he felt the most comfortable and safe.

His nose picked up the slightest of changes in scent, determined what went together and what did not, and half the time, Dan moved completely on instinct, unsure exactly _why_ Phil’s single sock he’d stolen couldn’t go over by Dan’s own, but moving it anyway to make his insides happy.

By the time he was finished with the small pile he’d initially collected, certain he’d be nicking more items from around the house to make the nest even better during the week, Dan was satisfied.

The sheets he’d stripped from the bed took up the entirety of the bottom of the closet floor, the duvet making a shallow round shape at the head with four of the pillows propped up against it for comfort. The other two pillows were placed gently to the side, an offering for a partner Dan knew he wouldn’t have, but his body was insistent upon, while the clothes items Dan had stolen littered around the rest of the near completely circle. His own scarf was bundled up at his feet, Phil’s jacket laying to the left, on Dan’s “side” of his nest, and the couch cushions he’d managed to sneak away without leaving the couch looking _too_ bare, made up most of the right side so Dan was almost completely bundled in a perfect little circle.

A pair of Phil’s boxers, one of his hats, an old sweatshirt of Dan’s, some silk pajama bottoms Dan’s mum had bought him years ago, and the stuffed bear Dan had had since he was a child made up the rest of the nest for now.

Content, Dan fell down against the pillows he’d propped up for himself, and closed his eyes. Inhaling gently, he felt his body thrum with happiness, and quietly began to purr. Dan knew, beyond a doubt, that this was going to be the best heat he’d had yet. Never before had he had a partner whose stuff he could bundle up in here to help him through, and despite knowing Phil would not personally join him in this room, Dan knew that he would feel the safest he ever had.

 

To Dan’s amusement, when Phil got home that night, he hardly seemed to notice the strange change to their bedroom - _theirs_ because really, even if Phil did have his own bedroom somewhere else right now, there was no arguing that Dan’s flat was very much so _theirs_ by then.

Somehow, he did manage to note his one missing sock though, when he went to toss it’s pair into the laundry, but Dan had high hopes that Phil would be just as clueless about everything _else_ that went missing over the next few days, because Dan had plans to nick as much as he possibly could from the laundry basket to ensure he could be as surrounded by Phil as possible come his heat.

They slept together in a cocoon of warmth that should have forewarned Phil of Dan’s nesting instincts, but the alpha said nothing when Dan fussed over the duvet that night and insisted they lay _just_ right. Phil’s scent permeated the blankets, pillows, and sheets perfectly, enough to make Dan purr in Phil’s arms not for the first time, but enough to make Phil chuckle and make soft growling noises in return. They made Dan’s chest rumble, and he felt himself falling more and more in love as Phil held him, nuzzled him, scented him, and urged him to sleep.

By the time morning came, Dan could feel his need for _more_ overcoming him, and he was particularly anxious as he kicked Phil out of his flat that morning just after breakfast. Phil didn’t even try to hide his amusement, though he expressed concern over Dan getting up so early before he headed out for the day with a swift peck to Dan’s lips.

Dan’s heart fluttered at the action, anxious for the day when it would become routine and Dan would know for certain that Phil would be home that night, but he quickly dismissed the thoughts as he started to scramble about his apartment for more cuddly, soft, smelly items for his nest.

Dan wasn’t even ashamed to admit that he found himself digging through his and Phil’s clothes hamper for other things Phil had worn and sweated in, desperate for everything and anything that had soaked up his alpha’s scent, before carrying those items back to his nest and finding just the right places for them.

He spent most of his afternoon purring and curled up in said nest with the walk-in door wide open, body exhausted but content and stirring with the beginnings of heat pheromones, and only got up a few hours before he knew Phil would be home to get some actual work done. After all, he needed to get ahead on his projects if he wanted to have all of his work in before his heat set in and he was too busy to actually write.

It was nice, though, being surrounded by things that made Dan feel safe and wanted, nicer already than almost any other heat that Dan had experience, and if Dan hadn’t been so afraid Phil would unexpectedly arrive home early, he might have worked in his nest and enjoyed more time in there before he actually experienced his heat. As it was, Dan didn’t want to be caught in such a special place to him, and was in some part afraid that Phil would see his nest and feel pressured to spend Dan’s heat with him.

That was the last thing Dan wanted, and it reminded him yet again that he needed to have a talk with Phil, and soon.

 

That night, Phil arrived home with a pile of blankets and pillows that smelt so strongly of Phil, Dan nearly fell to his knees and presented right then and there, heat be damned. His mouth fell open and he inhaled so sharply, his eyes fell closed on instinct.

Dan could feel the scent going straight to his head, no to mention the places between his legs, and he clenched his legs against the arousal beginning to stir in him.

He needed to be careful, or he was going to trigger an early heat, and Dan was certain that neither he nor Phil would appreciate that.

Phil, on the other hand, seemed to find the whole situation amusing, as he chuckled from where he was struggling with the bedding in the doorway, and headed inside without a care in the world. Dan was _certain_ Phil could smell his arousal, but the alpha seemed unaffected, something that might have offended Dan had he not been staring so blatantly at Phil that he realized Phil was taking great strides to breathe in through his mouth rather than his nose.

The action seemed strange to Dan, who didn’t understand how Phil could have possibly known to do that without some prior knowledge of Dan’s heat, and then - and then it dawned on Dan that Phil must _know_.

Somehow, Phil knew that Dan was going through his pre-heat. Why else would the alpha have brought over his bedding, when before, he’d been perfectly content to use Dan’s, even seemed to prefer using Dan’s because it smelled like the omega? Why else would the alpha have known to plug his nose when he’d walked into Dan’s apartment tonight with things that smelled so strongly of Phil? Why else would the alpha be laughing at Dan like he was something precious to be cared for?

Dan felt his cheeks turn a deep red.

“Thought you might need these,” Phil explained easily as he dropped the pile in a heap on the couch. The scent seemed to punch into Dan all over again as it landed, soaking into the entirety of Dan’s flat and permeating his nose in a way that made Dan’s knees feel weak. He closed his eyes again as he groaned, heart beating roughly in his chest as he tried to control the desire to drag Phil in and just rut against him helplessly.

Dan could already feel his body beginning to grow wet with desire, and shook his head as he tried to drag it under control.

“I -” Dan began, cutting himself off as he realized he needed - he needed - _fuck_.

There was no way his heat wouldn’t come early after this.

Without saying another word, Dan rushed to the pile of bedding Phil had left on his couch, bundled it into his arms, inhaled deeply, and started to drag it to the walk-in where the rest of his nest currently was. His legs were shaking, and his body ached with need, heat beginning to set into his very bones. Surely, the few extra days Dan had been expecting with Phil were going to come to an end sooner than expected. Dan, surely, only had a few more hours before his heat properly hit.

With that thought in mind, Dan figured now was as good a time as any to have a talk with Phil.

As he dropped the bedding to the floor next to the walk-in and flung the door open to hungrily spread the new, soft, alpha scented items all throughout his nest, Dan began to chirp happily in earnest. He felt warm to his very core, taken care of and loved, content on a level he hadn’t known existed before. His lips were curled up in a desperate smile, and he didn’t even mind when Phil hesitantly approached him from behind, stopping just outside of the range of Dan’s nest so he wouldn’t be intruding in anyway.

Dan turned his head to stare at Phil, aware his face must be flushed, and purred at him, tilting his head to reveal his neck and the scent glands there that seemed to be working in double time now, desperate to release his scent and entice Phil to his side. Dan was relieved that Phil still seemed to be breathing through his mouth, careful not to set either of them off, though a part of him did wish Phil would just jump him already.

 _Down, boy_ , Dan thought to himself. He could wait. He could be patient. He could go without for the rest of his life if that was what Phil needed.

“Alpha,” Dan found himself whining despite himself, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply again and realized just how _good_ Phil smelt. The alpha was everything to him, the perfect mate, and if Dan couldn’t have him for his heat, surely he could have at least a part of him _now_? Just in his nest, in his arms, just for a little bit… nothing sexual, nothing pushing past Phil’s boundaries, Dan _promised._

“Omega,” Phil replied quietly, offering Dan a gentle, understanding smile. There was an edge to it though, something flighty and scared in his eyes that told Dan just how Phil was feeling right then. He’d gone out of his way to make Dan happy, but he didn’t know how much further he could go, and it made Dan’s heart ache that Phil would worry Dan would ask him to stay.

Body urging him to climb into his nest already, settle up in there and make Phil join him, Dan ignored the instinct and stood to go to Phil’s side instead. Taking careful, shallow breaths, Dan took Phil’s hands in his and stared up at him with a soft gaze. From the way Phil’s pupils dilated, Dan realized the expression was probably more enticing than he’d meant for it to be, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

“Alpha…” Dan whined again, and closed his eyes. He still needed so desperately to prepare for his heat, and he hadn’t expected it to come tonight. Stupid alpha and his romantic gestures… fuck. “Please, I need,” he started, eyes snapping open and a whine exploding from his throat when Phil started to try and tug away from, looking frightened, alarmed, at the need in Dan’s voice, “No - I - Phil, please, I promise. I won’t - you don’t have to stay, please, just…” Dan’s voice trailed off as he felt emotion begin to well in his throat. He’d wanted to do this better, wanted to make sure everything was in place before he talked to Phil, wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be out of control.

Phil’s eyes were sad, unsure, but his body language said he’d come, he’d help, if Dan asked.

It tore at Dan’s heart.

“Please just… can you get me supplies? I wasn’t expecting - I thought I had more time. But then you had to go and be all _perfect_ and _you_ ,” he gasped, trying hard to laugh and make Phil feel even a little more comfortable than he was right now. The sound came out harsh and broken, but it was enough to make Phil’s shoulders untense some, to smile hesitantly, to stop trying to tug his fingers out from under Dan’s. “Protein bars and water. I just need protein bars and water. Please, Phil? Please, Alpha?” Dan found himself begging, his legs clenching as another surge of arousal shot through him.

His heat was coming, and soon, but Dan wasn’t _ready_.

Phil’s eyes were still wide, pupils dilated, body beginning to react to Dan’s despite not being able to _smell_ him, and releasing pheromones that nearly made Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He’d never been out of control during a heat, was certain he wouldn’t be _now_ , but also, Phil just smelt so fucking good that Dan was ready to give himself over right then and there just from the pure desire he had for the alpha.

It had next to nothing to do with Dan’s heat, either. He just… _wanted_.

Slowly, Phil nodded his head, and Dan felt himself start to relax. A sigh, unbidden, found its way past his lips as he released Phil’s hands and nodded his head in return.

“Good, great. Fine. Yes. Please, just - hurry back,” he whined, and took a hesitant step backwards from Phil in case he took it all back and never let the alpha leave again.

Phil stared cautiously at Dan, unsure, and then carefully began to retreat. His eyes were sad, like he wished he could do more, like he wished he could _explain_ , but he didn’t open his mouth or try and make Dan understand. Instead, he moved to do what Dan had asked, and slipped quietly through the front door the opposite of how he’d entered through it.

The sound of it closing echoed through Dan’s ears enough to make him whine in distress, but he shook his head and demanded himself that he behave.

Phil would be back with protein bars and water, enough to keep Dan taken care of during his heat, and then they’d have a little conversation and Phil would _leave_.

Phil would leave.

Dan had to let him go. He could still feel the horror in his chest that Phil might actually believe Dan would actually make Phil _stay_.

It was clear the time to talk was far overdo, but there was nothing Dan could do it for now except force them both to talk. For now, however, he needed to finish his nest, and his body was itching at him to go and strip the bed to move all of those pillows, sheets, and blankets to make it _perfect_.

Finally, finally, Dan would have the perfect nest.

Before Dan knew it, he was purring again, dragging behind him another pile of soft cushions and bedding to shove into the walk-in closet, careful to settle them perfectly around the near circle he already had. He shoved the sheets against Phil’s sheets, felt the unease, and resettled it all so he’d be pressed more tightly to the bedding Phil had brought him rather than his own, and reshuffled more things to bring Phil closer to him, desperate to have some part of the alpha with him while he went through his heat.

Phil was _his_. Phil was his, and Dan was certain he’d be fine. He’d just _miss_ him.

 

By the time Phil returned with Dan’s supplies, Dan had almost completely relaxed, curled up in his nest with his face pressed into one of Phil’s pillows, and his body wrapped around Phil’s duvet. He was purring and content, sated in a way that only his nest could make him, and calm enough he was certain he could prolong his heat just long enough to talk with Phil and kick the alpha out for the next three days.

The front door opened, and the quiet call of Dan’s name from Phil’s voice echoed through the flat, just loud enough to rouse Dan from the almost-nap he’d fallen into. Rather than using precious energy to shout in reply to Phil, Dan let out a chirp in response, and smiled as he heard Phil start to make his way over to where Dan was. It was nice that the alpha could be so attuned to him he knew how to find Dan from the sound of his voice alone, and it caused Dan to nuzzle affectionately at the pillow his face was pressed against.

Phil’s scent was so intoxicating. Dan was certain he’d be able to get off on it alone when his heat _did_ start, and the thought of that was wonderful.

In the meantime, though. Phil was here.

At least for now.

Dan listened quietly as the alpha grew closer with bags full of supplies he’d gotten from the corner market. Dan could hear him breathing through his mouth, could practically feel his hesitation and worry, but Dan tried to ignore the guilt that clawed at him in reaction. Besides, he had plans to lay Phil’s worries to rest, as soon as the alpha arrived at his side.

When the alpha did, he was quiet. Dan opened his eyes to take in the sight of the man as he started to unpack the bottles of water and protein bars he’d brought home, efficient and careful in how he placed them just outside of Dan’s little shelter. He seemed to know exactly how to set things up for Dan, and it made Dan whine with the worry that his alpha had spent a heat with another omega in the past, but neither he nor Phil commented on either fact.

Instead, Dan waited as patiently as he could for Phil to finish setting things up to his satisfaction, and then, finally, he turned to take in Dan’s curled up form in his nest.

His smile was soft, sweet, bitter at the edge with worry, and yet so adoring that Dan couldn’t find any part of Phil that was angry with Dan. He didn’t seem to mind that Dan was in heat, that this was a biological need Dan would have to deal with from to time, he just seemed strained and unsure, not ready for what Dan’s body was asking from both of them.

Dan could understand that.

“Thank you,” he finally rasped, grinning coyly at Phil. “I should be safe for a few more hours. My heat’s not here, yet,” he explained, in the hopes that this would help Phil relax a bit more. It seemed to work, to a certain extent, as the rigid spread of Phil’s shoulders relaxed as the alpha stared at Dan.

Biting his bottom lip a little unsurely, Dan peeled back the duvet he’d bundled himself up in, and silently invited Phil into his nest. He didn’t know how to bring out the words he wanted to say, nor how to invite Phil in, but he hoped the alpha would understand that Dan just wanted to talk.

Besides, sharing a nest was far more than just a sexual thing. It was intimacy at it’s finest, the best kind of closeness a pair could ask for, and Dan just really, really wanted to share it with Phil. He’d share everything with Phil if Phil let him.

Still, if he said no, Dan would understand.

For a moment, the alpha didn’t react to the invitation. He merely stared at Dan curled up his nest, calm, pliant, and wanting, and wrestled with whatever was going on inside of himself. Dan could see it on his face that Phil wasn’t quite sure what to do, though his body seemed ready and willing enough. Dan tried not to focus on that too much in case it triggered his heat, and because he knew the body didn’t define the man. Phil had to want this, not just his dick, or his pheromones. Phil needed to want Dan.

If he said no… it didn’t have to mean anything.

Phil inclined his head.

“Are you sure, Dan. I don’t - I’m not sure -” Phil began, breaking the still silence between them. His voice cracked with worry and fear that broke Dan’s heart, and he found himself interrupting the other man with a soft whine of his own.

“Please, Phil. Just until it starts. I just - I just want to talk,” he begged, soft, needy, eyes a little wet with the desperate desire he had to put Phil at ease. “You don’t have to stay. I was never going to ask you to stay. I’d never - I’d never ask for more than you’re willing to give, Phil, I just - I just need to know what that _is_. Talk to me, please,” he asked, hoping that Phil would understand what Dan would mean. He didn’t want the alpha to feel any worse than he already did, and if Dan had his way, he was going to put them both at ease before the night was out.

Phil, for his part, continued to look unsure, cautious as he took in Dan, though there was a similar need in his eyes that told Dan Phil wanted to talk just as much, wanted to be curled up with Dan just as much, that Phil still cared for him, even if he wasn’t quite ready for this.

Dan just wanted to understand, and he did his best to make that apparent from the look on his face alone.

It seemed to work, as, after yet another moment, Phil finally sighed and started to move carefully to climb into Dan’s nest.

That act alone was enough to get Dan purring again, and Phil grinning in response, always pleased to hear that sound coming out of Dan’s mouth. It warmed them both to the core, until Dan felt like he was floating in a soft, safe place filled with Phil’s scent, his alpha forever close and not planning to leave.

It took a little bit of working it, but as Phil got himself curled up in Dan’s nest, Dan worked to protect all of his precious items around him. He tucked, and fussed, and manhandled Phil until he had the alpha just how he wanted him, and then, pleased, he laid his head on the alpha’s chest, and closed his eyes as he got himself comfortable.

He’d never been as happy in his entire life as he was just then, and he wished with all of his heart that they could just remain like that for the rest of time.

“Thank you,” Dan murmured, the sound followed by a low chirp of unbridled happiness.

Phil chuckled in reply, his own grumble accompanying Dan’s purr to reassure Dan that he was _just_ as content, even if his body was a bit more tense than Dan would have preferred. He wished it was easier to put Phil at ease, to reassure the alpha that Dan wasn’t going to ask for _more_ , but he knew nothing but conversation could do that, in the end.

“You’re welcome,” Phil replied after a moment, reaching up with cool hands to card long fingers through Dan’s hair.

It felt so good that Dan sunk into Phil like he was a puddle, purr growing so loud it seemed to echo in the small enclosure that made up Dan’s nest. Phil chuckled in response, but Dan didn’t even mind, because somehow, it was helping Phil’s body to untense just enough for them both to get properly comfortable. That was all that Dan could ever ask for.

 

Dan wasn’t sure how long the two of them laid their in quiet silence, just enjoying each others company while Dan’s body seized up, on and off, working itself into a proper heat. All he knew was that he drifted in and out of sleep more than once, and Phil didn’t bother or interrupt him. Instead, he just kept stroking peacefully at Dan’s hair until Dan felt like he was floating on air. He didn’t even feel real, he was so at peace. He just wanted to wrap himself entirely up in Phil and never let go - so he did.

At least, for a little while, he did.

Eventually, their peace was interrupted by the sensation in Dan’s abdomen of heat cramps, a precursor to what was to come. He woke with a little moan of distress, and rolled off of Phil and to the side, needing to put some space between the two of them in case Phil had to make a run for it in a moment. Dan didn’t Phil to feel trapped, and he’d already been able to feel Phil beginning to tense up underneath him. That was enough to tell Dan that he was pushing things far further than he’d been meant to, and he rolled until he could open his eyes and look at Phil, but he wasn’t touching him.

Phil smiled hesitantly at him. “It’s nearly here,” he whispered.

Dan nodded his head.

“Yeah,” he whispered back.

Phil’s smile wilted a little, and it broke Dan’s heart knowing what the alpha must be thinking. He had to bite back a distressed whimper, not wanting to make this any harder on Phil than it already was.

“Do you want me to stay?” Phil asked, his brow furrowed, but his body so, so ready. He looked ready to give up _everything_ for Dan, and while that warmed him to the core, it made him feel guilty as well.

Frowning, Dan quickly shook his head. “I’d never ask that of you, Phil. Not if you aren’t ready.”

Dan’s mind was starting to go a little fuzzy at the edges, need and pain alike beginning to flush through him, but he shoved both aside for now. _This_ was more important. Reassuring Phil, _talking_ to him, was more important than his heat settling in.

Dan could fix this.

Opening eyes Dan hadn’t realized he closed, he stared up at his alpha and felt guilt swim anew. Phil was biting his bottom lip, eyes sad but determined, and Dan _hated_ it. He hated the fact that he was causing Phil to wear that expression, as if he truly, truly felt it was his duty to stay with Dan.

Dan let out a huge stream of breath.

“Phil,” he murmured, eyes gentle. “Phil, you don’t have to say. I’d never ask you to stay. I’ve done this on my own for _years_ , never needing someone to share it with, and that doesn’t change today just because I have you now,” he explained, wishing he could reach out and reassure the alpha with touch, but certain that was a bad idea for both of them right now. “You aren’t ready, and that’s okay. I knew you weren’t ready when my preheat started, and I - I never planned to ask you to stay with me, I just… I just wanted a little more time with you before I asked you to leave, for both our sanity.”

Dan let out a frustrated, hurt little growl, and yipped when Phil tried to reach for him. He shook his head, and cast Phil a bland glare, trying to make it clear he didn’t need the alpha’s comfort. He was trying to comfort _Phil_.

“I’m fine, Phil. I promise. I’m going to be fine. The last thing I’d ever want to do is push you past where you feel comfortable. I just… wish you would tell me what your boundaries are, so I stop pushing and never have to make you uncomfortable again,” Dan finished, voice trailing off unsurely as he peered at Phil and wondered if now, finally, Phil would explain.

The alpha’s eyes were still a little sad, but there was a determined set to them now that warmed Dan to his very core. He felt something in him lift, and he was grinning before he knew it, proud to think he’d finally done the right thing.

When Phil leaned forward and kissed him, lips just as warm and delicate as they always were, sure in the way they coaxed Dan’s lips open and sucked at his tongue _just_ enough to get Dan mewling, Dan was surprised, but not unhappy. Being kissed by Phil always felt good, always made him feel warmed, and treasured in a way that only Phil knew how to make Dan feel.

He kissed Dan like Dan was his whole world, cool hands coming up to cup Dan’s cheeks and pet over his skin gently, mouth opening and letting Dan in, all while he managed to keep the kiss as warm and gentle as he possibly could, rather than heated, the way Dan’s body seemed to want it.

Phil only pulled away after a soft, playful nip to Dan’s bottom lip, leaving Dan’s mouth wet and his body warm all over, beginning to spend slick while his cock grew hard in his jeans.

Phil was breathing carefully through his mouth.

“You are everything I have ever wanted, Daniel Howell,” Phil whispered after a minute, eyes shining as he smiled. “It would be my honor to one day share a heat with you. I…” Phil trailed off for a moment, seeming unsure how to continue, and then inhaled quickly. “I’d share it with you now, if I didn’t want our first time to be _more_ than coated by instinct, the way this will be.”

Terror filled Dan, then, as he realized that Phil didn’t understand what he was trying to say, what he meant by asking for Phil’s boundaries, and he shook his head, reaching for Phil, fingers tightening rough around his wrists.

“No, Phil, you don’t understand,” he tried to say, words rushed and unsure, “We never have to have sex if that’s what you want. It’s _okay_ , if that’s where your boundaries lie. I can get through my heat’s on my own, I can - I can keep taking care of myself the way I have been. There’s no _need_ -” he said, only for Phil to cut him off with a gentle little chuckle.

“Dan,” he said, pulling on his wrists enough that Dan let go. His hands came to rest on Dan’s cheeks again, and he pulled him in to nuzzle at his nose. “Silly omega,” he whispered, voice going husky, the way Dan liked. He felt his body jolt in response, _want_ surging through him, and moaned quietly as he closed his eyes.

Phil chuckled again, smoothing cool fingers against Dan’s skin.

“I want to have sex with you, more than anything. I always have. I just… wanted to wait for the time to be right, wanted to wait until it was more than just - more than just _casual_ , until it meant something more, I -” Phil chuckled to himself, and Dan opened his eyes to find Phil staring at him, eyes rueful. “I didn’t mean to make us wait so long. I was being stupid, overly cautious, _careful_ , because I didn’t want to - didn’t want to lose you, or watch you lose interest in me. But I see now,” he said, and leaned in close to peck Dan on the lips once more. “I see now that you won’t. I’m more than just sex to you, and I should have realized sooner.”

Dan felt his heart flutter, and his eyes grow wet as he smiled at the alpha in front of him, laughing despite himself.

He shook his head at the same time as Phil kissed him again, and allowed himself one small moment to press in close and kiss Phil back.

When he pulled back, he said, “Idiot. I’m in love with you,” and kissed him one last time.

Phil laughed, and whispered, “I love you, too,” against Dan’s lips, sighing as he pulled Dan’s lip between his and sucked gently at it, trying to portray every inch of his feelings into the kiss.

Dan got it all.

 

Phil went home twenty minutes later with a bag full of stuff that would hopefully last him the full three days Dan was in heat.

Dan’s cramps had been getting worse and worse the entire time Phil stayed and kissed Dan, but he hadn’t said a word of it, basking far too much in Phil’s attentions to give them up just yet, but once his heat seemed to proper be about to hit, Dan had sent Phil away with a tiny little whimper and a promise to do something about _this_ \- cue Dan rather rudely grasping onto Phil’s hard on in his jeans - after his heat.

Phil had chuckled, cheeks red, and agreed with a little wink, before standing and starting to pack.

Despite being the one in heat, Dan had shouted commands at Phil to make sure he got everything that he might need, and watched in amusement as the alpha traveled back and forth about the apartment trying to find his things.

At one point, he nearly forgot his toothbrush until Dan told him to make sure to grab it, and he rushed back from the front door to grab a few other things he’d forgotten as well, before stopping coyly back at Dan’s nest and climbing in for one last kiss.

“Go,” Dan had whispered when Phil pulled away, “Before I give in and ask you to stay.”

Phil had merely chuckled and promised Dan he’d text him, before heading out the front door, and locking it behind him. The sound of said door locking had Dan whining in despair at the loss of his alpha, unable to contain it any longer, and yet brought slight relief at the same time. Dan was just pleased that they’d finally talked, and as he allowed his heat to take over, stripping himself of his clothes, and pressing a needy hand to his clit, other hand wrapping tight around his already throbbing dick, he knew that he and Phil would be alright in the end.

Phil had just wanted to protect them both, hadn’t wanted to rush into anything, or lose Dan to something as silly as _loss of interest_ , and the knowledge of that alone made Dan gasp out a laugh as he pressed his fingers past wet lips and into his waiting body.

Philip Lester _loved_ him. Philip Lester loved Dan Howell, and had just wanted to make their first time perfect.

Yeah. Dan could live with that, and after his heat was done, he sure as hell planned to have his way with Phil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Ahhh, this is the final chapter of Heaven Scent, and I can’t believe it’s ended up quite as long as it appears to have :O In three weeks, I’ve managed to write 57K words, and to top it all off, this is the first chaptered fic I’ve completed on my own in at least 4 years, if not more, so… to say I’m proud of myself would be a complete and utter understatement.
> 
> Thank you to everyone whose supported this story since day one, when I first started writing it, and when I first started posting. It’s meant the world to me to have people so excited to see a story that defies the norm of what this trope usually is. Thank you as well to every person who has left a comment, or messaged me to show me their support and to tell me that this is the first time they’ve enjoyed this trope, as that is all I’ve ever wanted to do with this fic.
> 
> I’m so sad to see this ending, but all great things must come to an end, I’m afraid. I hope to eventually do a semi-sequel including some mpreg, for those who are interested, but I do start school again in 3 days, so I can’t promise when or if that sequel will appear
> 
> **This chapter does contain smut and sexual situations, so please read the second half in particular with caution. I promise you’ll know when it’s coming.**

As promised, Phil texted Dan the entire time he was having his heat.

At first, it was silly things like “ _i forgot to find the rest of my underwear, im gonna have to do laundry every day now_ ”, and _“i know you told me not to forget anything but all my most important things are all in your flat :’(_ ,” both of which made Dan laugh and his heart clench up in happiness to know that Phil’s entire life had pretty much already migrated into Dan’s flat.

After the first few hours, though, while Dan was in-between flare up’s and munching on power bars, they become more sentimental and funny, more similar to what Phil used to text Dan back at the very beginning of their relationship mixed with corny love struck texts that reflected their emotions from tonight. They were everything Dan could have ever asked for and more, and they truly made this heat the best that Dan had ever experienced.

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_i miss you already :’( do you miss me?_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_part of me wishes id stayed, but im glad were waiting_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_look at this dog i saw on my facebook feed. when are we gonna adopt? :’D_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_i found this jacket you might like and i might have already bought it, oops_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

the new youtube red short film im editing -- we have to watch it together when its out, okay??? i think youll love it!!

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_thinking of you :’(_

The last one came with an attached photo of Phil’s face, smiling delicately at Dan like he was unsure if he should be sending it all, and yet it made Dan feel warm to the core on the second afternoon of his heat. He hadn’t realized just how badly he’d needed the picture until he was staring at it, fingers fisted around his cock while his core fluttered around nothing and slick dripped from between his legs.

Dan could feel his insides aching as he sunk his fingers back into himself and dropped the phone, flinging his head backwards on a ragged moan as he pressed in deep and gave himself everything he wanted. There was an abandoned vibrator at his side that he’d given up on in preference of pretending his own fingers where Phil’s, and he felt so fucking good that he came almost instantly after pressing against his g-spot, collapsing backwards into a pile of pillows that smelled like _Phil_.

 _Phil, Phil, Phil_ , he was all Dan could think about, and he gasped and moaned as he writhed in his nest, soaking in the fact that everything smelt like _alpha_. Never before had Dan felt so good, and while he was a mix of exhausted and bored when he _wasn’t_ in the midsts of heat waves pressing into his tummy and begging Dan to get pregnant, he was also content, because for the first time in his life, Dan had a partner to think of while he went through this.

Not to mention, when he was finished, he had a standing date with Phil to _finally_ have sex, something he couldn’t stop thinking of.

How many times now had he rutted against Phil’s cock and felt the outline of the alpha, hot and _long_ in his jeans? How many times had he pressed in close and felt that bulge, body reacting in desperate want to have it _inside_ already? Phil’s mouth was pure heaven on Dan’s lips, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how it was going to feel _everywhere else_ , but he wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted anything in the world, and as the image of Phil biting into his scent gland, _bonding_ him, sunk into Dan’s mind, he came with an explosive call of the alpha’s name, knuckle deep into his core once more, and hand fisted tight around his dick.

Dan didn’t know what was better, the image, or the sensation, and he gasped as he rocked into himself, desperate for Phil, soaked in sweat and slick, wishing the alpha was there to clean him up.

The memory of him would have to be enough for now. Dan just knew he couldn’t wait until he could finally have the love of his life in _every_ way.

 

On the fourth morning after Phil had left Dan’s side, Dan woke up exhausted, but okay. The heat cramps had dissipated, and the desperate arousal that had made his skin thrum for the past three days was finally gone. His cock was soft and limp against his thigh, and while his insides throbbed from being used and abused so much, the slick had pretty much stopped, and he wasn’t clenching desperately around nothing anymore.

He _was_ , however, covered in slick, and fully aware that the entire walk-in he’d sequestered himself in smelled like nothing but heat and omega pheromones. Dan was willing to bet his entire flat was tinged with the scent as well, but while Dan knew he was going to have to get up eventually and clean the whole mess up, he was mostly just relieved.

Heat’s were amazing, don’t get Dan wrong. He actually really enjoyed them, and while spending a heat with a partner was always going to be better than spending it alone, Dan had yet to meet an omega who actually complained about their heat when they came less often than seven-ish times a year. Sure, they were long, often boring, and sometimes painful, but the chance to take time off and feel flushed with pleasure for three days wasn’t something to gawk at. Most omega’s enjoyed the time to feel extra pleasured, and when it came time to get pregnant and have babies, most seemed to feel euphoric.

Dan couldn’t wait to one day experience that, but not until he and Phil were ready.

No, Dan was relieved that his heat was over because it meant he’d finally get to have Phil back in his home, and he’d honestly desperately missed the alpha since he’d been gone.

Dan’s body was sore, he was tired of living off of protein bars and water, and he wanted Phil home, but he didn’t so much mind that he’d just spent three days essentially pleasuring himself to the mental image of Phil.

The fact that Phil was going to be the one pleasuring him the next time, though… well, that was enough to get Dan out of his nest and cleaning up.

The nest went first. With his heat over, and his hormones back to normal, Dan didn’t crave the safety of the little den any longer. He pulled it apart, sheets first, to start setting them in the wash with a special, slick dispelling soap. Then, he made two more piles by the washer and dryer; one full of the duvets he’d used up, and another full of the clothing he’d eventually need to return to Phil, as well as his own that he’d need to hang back up.

Once that was mostly taken care of, Dan took the more non-cloth like items such as his teddy bear, and his toys, into the bathroom to manually clean of his scent. The teddy bear, Dan knew, would have to air out for the most part, as he’d used it for nearly every single one of his heats in the past, but it hardly mattered. If it was left in the bathroom, it shouldn’t bother anyone too much.

His toys, on the other hand, needed to be properly washed and sanitized before Dan put them away, and his fingers were deft and quick against the malleable plastic. He’d cleaned them a thousand times in the past, and he had no desire to linger over them now when he had something much more pleasant coming for him tonight.

Just the thought made Dan grin and groan a little, low in his throat. He’d lived off the image of Phil fucking him for three days, now. The idea of it finally happening was making him wet, and he had to tighten his legs a bit to prevent the slick from getting everywhere.

On the upside, it didn’t smell quite as arousing as heat-slick did, and reassured Dan that he was most definitely finished with that part of his life for now. No, any arousal Dan felt _now_ was purely his own, and not instinct. He couldn’t wait until Phil got home.

 

By the time Dan had finished cleaning and airing out his apartment, a second load of duvets in the washer, it was nearing six o’clock. Phil didn’t tend to get off and home until closer to nine, but Dan hadn’t yet texted him it was safe to come back to Dan’s, and his heart was racing in his chest at the very idea of it all. He could feel his insides sopping with slick already, desperate for something Dan had been waiting months to have, and he scolded himself a little for getting overly excited.

What if Phil had changed his mind? What if he wanted to wait a little longer before they had sex? Dan could and would understand that, never wanting to push the alpha past his boundaries, but he needed to get his body under control before he lost his mind completely and demanded Phil come home and fuck him already.

Settling back on the couch, Dan finally relaxed and picked up his phone.

Phil had been texting him all day, the same as he had the past three - little nonsense words about what was going on, and pictures of things that had reminded Phil of Dan. There was even another selfie of Phil frowning at the camera, captioned with how he reacted to his coworkers being absolute idiots, and it made Dan laugh and sigh happily as he fingered his phone in his hands.

Phil Lester was everything that Dan had ever wanted, and he still couldn’t figure out how he’d gotten so lucky.

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_De-heat-afied the flat. Come home? :(_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_home? :’D_

**To: Phil Lester <3**

_well, you said it yourself. you practically live here now. so yeah… come home_

**From: Phil Lester <3**

_be there in twenty minutes_

There was no mention of their plans in the quick five minute conversation. They didn’t discuss what Dan was hoping was going to happen. They didn’t talk about missing each other, or the I-love-you’s, or anything else that had happened since the last time they’d seen each other, and yet, it didn’t seem to matter to Dan.

Phil had called his flat _home_ , had joked about it being something more to him than just Dan’s flat, and had spent a good portion of Dan’s heat complaining that all of his things were at Dan’s. Phil had promised to be home nearly three hours before he normally got off work, and that… that was everything to Dan.

Just knowing that Phil already considered Dan’s home, home too, and that he’d missed Dan enough to leave work early, that was everything to Dan, who couldn’t seem to stop it when he started to purr and fell backwards on his couch to lay against the cushions with stars in his eyes. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, aching in a way that made Dan want to burst with how much he loved Phil Lester.

Never… never in his life had he felt so treasured and so wanted. It didn’t matter, in that moment, if they had sex that night. It didn’t matter, because Dan already had everything he’d ever wanted.

 

Ever the gentleman - or just a dork, Dan wasn’t sure - Phil knocked on the front door when he arrived.

Dan knew it was him because he’d be able to pick up Phil’s scent from anywhere by now, and he rolled his eyes at the sound because Phil had long since been given a key, but he didn’t complain as he stood and hurried to his front door, desperate to see his alpha again. His fingers were slippery on the doorknob, but he managed to pull it open, and was taken by surprise when the first thing he saw was another huge bouquet of wild flowers completely obscuring his view of Phil.

“I - what?” Dan stuttered, blushing a deep red at the notion of getting _flowers_ again, like they were back in the beginning days and Phil was still trying to court him. He could feel his breathing had picked up, and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, nor the way he seemed to melt into himself a little. It was such a silly, unnecessary gesture, and yet Dan was living for it.

“Phil,” he whispered, as he reached out to take the bouquet at the same time as Phil chuckled at him. His fingers tightened around the purple paper that was wrapped around the bouquet as he pulled it in close, for one second completely captivated by the scent and sight of the flowers. Then, he turned his gaze completely towards Phil, only to be faced with a look of complete and utter self-satisfaction painted across his features.

Dan was certain that he probably looked entirely enamoured.

“I hate you,” Dan muttered, and dropped the flowers to his side, taking two steps forward and pressing in close to nuzzle into his alpha. Phil chuckled again and wrapped his arms instantly around Dan, like he couldn’t help himself, and buried his face in Dan’s hair. “You didn’t have to,” Dan added for good measure as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his alpha and wishing desperately to bury himself in him entirely.

“I did,” Phil murmured in response, his hands soothing against Dan’s back, scenting him unobtrusively. He breathed deeply against Dan’s hair, like he wanted to saturate Dan in Phil, and then pressed a kiss delicately to the top of his head. “I wanted to give you something special because - because I missed you,” he added, laughing at himself and hugging Dan a little tighter for a moment. “Can you really blame me?”

Dan chuckled as well, and shook his head, eyes a little wet as he pressed his face against Phil.

“No. I can’t. I missed you too,” he shot back, and sighed when Phil rumbled in response, the sound pleasant and warm as it soaked into Dan.

He’d missed this so much, more than he could say. He could spend hours just cuddling with Phil, wrapped up in his scent, and the long three days apart had felt like an eternity when Dan had spent the entire time imagining Phil was with him, _in bed_. Dan hadn’t even gotten to experience that yet, and it had been amazing. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like when…

His face grew a deeper red as his body started to react in tandem with his thoughts.

Dan shifted against Phil, trying to hide the fact that he was growing hard, only for Phil to draw him in closer and inhale deeply.

“I think we should get inside,” the alpha rumbled, his voice all deep and husky, the way it only ever seemed to get when he was taken slightly by instinct, when he was hard and wanting for Dan. The sound made Dan shudder and mewl, pressing in closer to Phil despite the fact that the alpha had suggested otherwise, and he pressed tentative, needy kisses against Phil’s chest.

“We probably should,” Dan agreed after a second, mind a little hazy.

He tried to pull back from Phil, but for a moment, the alpha wouldn’t let him go. His hands tightened around Dan, holding him closer, and then relaxed completely as Phil sighed. Not wanting to test the limits of Phil’s self control, Dan hurriedly stepped out of his arms, and turned on his heel to head straight for the kitchen, some part of his brain still very aware that he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

The sound of his front door shutting behind him was eerily reminiscent of the time Phil had showed up at Dan’s house that second time, and when the alpha’s footsteps carefully followed Dan into the kitchen, he felt a shiver rush up his spine.

Dan didn’t want to rush into this though, and while he was trembling with want, he turned, dropped the bouquet on his counter, and stared up at Phil with needy eyes.

“Alpha,” he managed, swallowing thickly when this made Phil’s pupils dilate. His hands were in fists at his sides, like he was trying to control himself, and it was like dynamite in Dan’s veins. He could feel himself beginning to grow wet, to throb with desire, because he hadn’t once seen Phil lose control in Dan’s presence just yet.

Dan wondered if Phil was just finally at the end of his rope, and couldn’t help throbbing in reaction to that.

Phil inhaled deeply, and shut his eyes.

“Look,” Dan insisted, “I know you said - before my heat, you said you’d only been waiting for the right time, but I don’t want to rush this. If you still aren’t… aren’t ready, that’s _fine_ , Phil. When we said after, I didn’t mean it had to be _immediately_ after,” he explained, trying to maintain his breathing and not make it anymore obvious just how desperate he was for the alpha. He’d been waiting so long, though, ready and willing to be taken and marked and _claimed_. His veins trembled with it, heart beating erratically in his chest. All Dan wanted was to know what Phil was like, what he tasted like, how he’d treat Dan…

He moaned before he could stop himself.

“Dan,” Phil gasped, sounding just as desperate and willing as Dan. “I want this. I _want_ you. I’ve wanted you since day one, I just didn’t want to screw things up. Please… you’ve been all I’ve been able to think about since that night. I need you to tell me now if you’ve changed your mind. I want… I want to finally have this with you.”

His eyes were sad, and though his hands were still clenched into fists at his sides, like he was holding himself back from pouncing on Dan, he seemed to be trying to pull himself together, reign in his desire so that he could do what Dan wanted, what Dan needed, whatever that might be.

The sight of Phil’s self restraint… it broke Dan, and he launched himself into the alpha’s arms without a second thought.

For a second, Dan wondered if this was all because of his heat. Did he smell of pheromones? Were they screwing with Phil’s head? Had he not gotten rid of the scent quite enough, or was he still in heat? But no, as Dan inhaled deeply, mind dizzy with his want for Phil, he became very aware that there was next to no heat pheromones in his apartment, and those that were there, weren’t enough to drive either of them as crazy as they seemed to be just then.

Dan’s mouth came down on Phil’s, and he whispered out a soft, “I’m ready,” that seemed to be everything both male’s finally needed to break the long standing truce they’d held for months, now. Dan mewled, Phil growled, and suddenly, Dan was completely and utterly wrapped up in long-limbed alpha.

Phil’s mouth was warm as ever. Despite the way Dan could feel Phil rapidly losing control, he kissed just as sweet and as passionately as he ever had, licking and sucking at Dan’s mouth and nipping gently at his lips. When he pressed in deep, he did so in a way that felt all consuming and heated, and yet gentle at the same time. His hands embraced Dan’s body and pressed Dan close, but he didn’t crush them together the way Dan had known partners to do in the past. He just cradled Dan close with a pressure that made Dan feel _wanted_ , but not suffocated, and kissed him until Dan was absolutely aching for more.

They were both making ridiculous noises. Dan couldn’t seem to stop purring on and off, little mewls and sighs escaping his throat, all while a rumble took up in Phil’s chest and echoed inside of Dan’s body. Dan’s hands buried themselves under Phil’s shirt, finally feeling safe enough to touch skin he’d ached to see for ages, all while Phil’s hands seemed to stutter up and down Dan’s back, unsure where they wanted to land.

It felt wonderful, and as Dan grinded his hips forwards, only to find Phil’s answering arousal there ready to meet him, he wanted nothing more than to take this to the bed.

So he did.

Dragging his mouth from Phil’s with a loud gasp, Dan pulled back against his touch, and felt a zing go through him at the ease with which Phil let him go. Phil’s eyes were half lidded and dark, the blue something different now, overblown with black and such a thin line it made it look even more intense. His mouth was wet from Dan’s kisses, and his hands were shaking at his sides, hips undulating slightly.

He looked absolutely wrecked, and the fact that Dan had done that to him, made him ache with need.

“Come on,” he insisted to Phil, taking his hand in his and tugging him hurriedly into the bedroom.

There were new sheets on the bed that didn’t smell like Phil anymore because Dan had washed them, but neither male seemed to care as they entered the room, eyes only for each other. Dan kept tugging at Phil’s hand, turning him until the alpha was doing what he wanted, and then pushed the male back against their bed until he was splayed out with his legs spread and hanging off the edge of the bed.

He looked so good like that, that Dan couldn’t help but to stop and stare. He’d wanted this for so long, wanted to have and see and hold Phil like this, eat him up and feel him intimately against Dan, and now that he was getting just that, Dan wasn’t sure where to start.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, “Phil. You look _really_ hot like that,” he gasped, and found himself stepping forward instantly. Phil chuckled in response, smiling at Dan, and reached out with shaking hands to take Dan into his arms.

“Thanks,” he grumbled, voice so fucking deep and hot. “Now come here. I wasn’t quite done kissing you,” he teased.

How was Dan supposed to deny a request like that?

Without hesitating, Dan stepped forward and crawled onto the bed with Phil, pleased when the alpha scooted back so his legs no longer dangled off the side, and shifted his own legs to bracket on either side of Phil’s hips. Phil’s hands came up to press under the edge of Dan’s shirt, for the very first time touching Dan’s actual skin, and Dan purred as he leaned in close for another kiss.

Their lips pressed together just as needily as before, but it was the progression of Phil’s hands that really got Dan going. He rucked up Dan’s shirt without a care in the world, his hands so cold and yet hot against Dan’s skin, painting circles into his flesh and skating up his back to feel the outline of his shoulder blades. Phil had touched him a thousand times in the past, but never quite like this, never flesh on flesh, and when his hands skated back down to count against the bones of Dan’s spine, he shivered and moaned into Phil’s mouth so loud, Phil actually groaned in reaction.

“You sure your heat is over, Dan?” Phil wondered, disconnecting their mouths to laugh at Dan, “Cause you are… really, really reactive,” he added wonderingly, eyes sparkling and lips quirked in mischief. Dan leaned forward to kiss him hungrily again, his own hands moving to ruck up Phil’s shirt, exposing the alpha’s belly and sides, and tucking just under his armpits.

“I’m sure. I’m always loud,” he teased Phil when he pulled away from his lips, only to stare in wonder at the dark, dusky peaks of Phil’s nipples and the tangle of chest hair now exposed to him.

Phil’s chest was red, flushed with desire as he shuddered under Dan’s touch, who sat up on Phil’s hips to press his hands all over Phil’s exposed body. His bum rested just over the alpha’s straining dick, but Dan did nothing in reaction to it, merely smoothing his fingers around nipples and chest hair, plucking at plump skin, and watching the way Phil’s body reacted under his.

Phil never once took his eyes off of Dan, watching the way he touched, and licked his lips. Dan’s own gaze kept flicking up to Phil’s, until Dan couldn’t take it any longer, and he leaned down to bite a mark into Phil’s chest, just under his ribcage, sucking hungrily and claiming the alpha as his. He felt his scent shift to permeate over Phil’s skin, and groaned at the way Phil growled at him, fingers coming down to tangle in Dan’s hair. Dan merely sucked and bit harder, eyes closing in wonderment at the fact that he was finally getting to do this, and shifted to ruck his shirt up enough that he could pull it completely away when he pulled back from Phil’s rib cage.

He did, tossing his shirt over his shoulder and watching the way Phil’s eyes instantly moved to his exposed skin to trace over his chest.

“I want you, Alpha,” Dan whispered, “Want all of you. Want you to mark me all over,” he groaned, reaching down to press his hand against the bruise now forming on Phil’s stomach, and gasping at the way Phil growled and rolled his hips up into Dan’s ass in response. His cunt clenched around nothing slick beginning to dribble down until Dan could feel that he was getting soaked, and he groaned, throwing his head back in a way he hoped would be enticing.

“Take me, Alpha,” Dan said again, hoping this time, Phil would get the message.

He did.

While there were so many things Dan wanted to do with Phil, so much time he wanted to spend pinning the alpha to his bed, rutting down against him, and riding the cock Dan had been craving for so long, he wanted this even more - Phil taking control and making Dan feel like heaven had come to Earth early. The alpha flipped them, pressing Dan into the bed, and surging in to kiss Dan all over again.

His hands burned as they skated over Dan’s ribcage, playing at the waistband of his pants, and smoothing back up to tweak at Dan’s sensitive nipples. His own chest wasn’t quite as flat as Phil’s, filled with more fat to make room for breasts that would form should Dan get pregnant, and Phil seemed to love the swell of them, pressing the flesh up and into his palm as he groaned into Dan’s mouth. His hips rutted down into Dan’s, pressing their cocks against each other through their pants, and making Dan’s body shudder for more.

He could scent the smell of slick taking over the room, sweet and heady, as could Phil, as he pulled away from Dan’s lips and snuffle at his neck. His hands moved from cupping at Dan’s small breasts to instead rub between his legs, where the slick was pouring free, and rumbled against Dan’s neck.

“Shit. I forgot - how warm, and wet omega’s get,” he gasped against Dan’s neck. “You’re so beautiful Dan, and you smell _amazing_ ,” he groaned, nuzzling in close once more before his lips came down to suck around Dan’s scent glands.

Dan arched into the touch, moaning loudly, and rutted his body down against Phil’s searching hands as the alpha came so close to bonding them. He didn’t bite, however, not the way Dan had imagined he would - instead, he sucked, and licked, and kissed at the small spot until he seemed to have coated it in his scent so thoroughly he might as well have bit down, and then pulled away to hum against Dan’s mouth, nose rubbing gently along Dan’s.

Dan opened his eyes to find the alpha was staring at him with such need and love in his gaze, Dan nearly melted.

“Wanna bond with you one day. Wanna mark you for the world to see… but not today,” he explained, and kissed Dan leisurely one more time.

His hands had moved from between Dan’s legs, to his thighs, were he massaged the clothed skin through Dan’s sweat pants, and smoothed his fingers against him. It felt so good that Dan shuddered as Phil kissed him, licking into his mouth as gently as he always did, before pulling away.

“But I’m going to mark you in every other way,” Phil continued after a moment, the words gravely in his husky voice, eyes dark. They sent a thrill through Dan who threw his head back and moaned as Phil leaned in close and nipped at his collarbones, proceeding to decorate Dan’s chest in light hickeys and bruises that made Dan’s core tingle. He didn’t know what was throbbing worse - his dick, or his cunt; all he knew was that he wanted _more_.

Phil’s mouth came around Dan’s nipple, and it was better than he’d ever imagined. Phil suckled at the swell of Dan’s almost-breast, needy and wanton as he kissed and bit at it, tangling his tongue around as if he were searching for something more than just breast. The mental image of Phil suckling at Dan’s milk-wet breasts while he was pregant made Dan groan and spend pre-cum from his dick rutting up as Phil chuckled against him.

Then, he pulled back from Dan’s nipple to suck at the skin around it, marking Dan as his, before trailing further downward and marking Dan’s stomach as well.

As Phil moved, mouth hot and hands burning against his skin, Dan couldn’t help feeling like he was going to go crazy. Phil was better than Dan had ever imagined he could be, more slick and warm than anyone else Dan had ever had. He mouthed along Dan’s bellybutton, tongue fucking him there, and giving Dan a taste of what he could do, and then he was nibbling at Dan’s hip bones as his fingers played with the waistband of Dan’s pants.

Meanwhile, the alpha still hadn’t taken off his shirt, and Dan growled as he sat up and pushed the tease away from him.

“Strip,” he demanded, as his own hands pushed at the waistband of his pants, his boxers, slipping them free from and releasing the full scent of his slick into the air.

Dan could see how it was effecting Phil as the alpha clambered off of Dan to do as he’d been told, stripping first his work shirt, and then his belt from his jeans. For a second, Dan could imagine Phil tying him up with that, and then the moment was gone as Phil struggled with his jeans.

Dan reached down to stroke his hand over his cock as Phil undressed, eyes on nothing more than the great reveal of the alpha cock he’d been waiting for, and then it was there, far more glorious even then Dan had ever imagined it could be. It sprang free of his boxers as Phil scrambled out of them, hard and heavy as it bobbed between his legs, only a bit bigger than Dan’s omega one.

Alphas were always just a bit bigger, more than average, to accommodate for the knot that would settle at the base of their dick, but Dan was by no means small. In fact, he was proud of the fact that his own dick rested pale and thick against his tummy as Phil hungrily climbed back over him.

What he wasn’t expecting, was the way Phil instantly delved in to take Dan’s cock into his mouth, pleasuring Dan in a way he’d never quite experienced before - cool fingers pressed between the lips of his cunt, playing lightly with the flaps and the slick there as his mouth worked diligently and hotly over Dan’s cock. His tongue swirled over Dan’s tip, and his throat constricted around his dick as he took Dan as far as he could, fingers making Dan’s core ache with need where they played.

Phil was inhaling Dan’s scent deeply as Dan groaned underneath his touch, bucking almost wildly against Phil but trying his best to keep his body sated and still.

Dan was amazed he could want so much when he’d only just finished his heat, but he didn’t complain as Phil pressed a teasing fingers inside of Dan at the same time as he pulled back from Dan’s dick and grinned up at him.

“You taste better than I ever imagined,” Phil rumbled, “Better than anyone I’ve ever had. _My_ mate,” he continued, leaning in to slurp up Dan’s cock all over again. Dan gasped, and groaned against the words, the sensations, as Phil pressed the finger in deeper, exploring and taking all that Dan had.

He felt so good, so much better than Dan himself, better than any toy, but it was his _words_ that got Dan.

Phil pulled off his dick again with another hot pop.

“I wonder how good your slick will taste,” he said, and ducked in close to close his mouth around Dan’s cunt and _suck_.

It was… not something Dan had quite been ready for. He’d considered the chance that his alpha would want to put his mouth there as well as Dan’s cock, had considered that his alpha might give him _everything_ , but Dan hadn’t truly expected so soon. The sensation of Phil’s mouth sucking at his cunt, lapping at his slick, all while his finger remained pressed inside of Dan… it was the best feeling Dan had ever experienced, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he came almost instantly when Phil pressed his tongue inside as well and slurped at Dan’s body, swallowing all that Dan had to give in the most obviously pleased ministration ever, rumbling in a pleased way.

Dan’s cock shook, and he came, gasping as cum dripped all over his abdomen while his cunt clenched up and scent a rush of slick down and out of him, straight into Phil’s mouth.

Dan shuddered as pleasure overtook him, crashing over his mind and making him cry out as his hips shook. Phil, meanwhile, didn’t stop pressing in deeper, sucking at all Dan had to give him, arching his finger and pressing against Dan’s walls in a way that made him feel like he was never going to stop coming.

His face screwed up, and his legs tensed as he came, Phil groaning for more and likely throbbing below Dan.

Dan wanted so much more.

By the time Dan had come down from his high, Phil was still fingering him lightly, but his mouth had moved from Dan’s cunt to his stomach where he was lapping gently at Dan’s skin, clearing him of spunk and rumbling happily. He had a pleased smile on his face, cock red and hard between his legs, but he didn’t seem to care for it at all as he moved his mouth to Dan’s dick and suckled gently at the head.

Dan let out a whimper at the sensation, and reached down to thread his fingers back through Phil’s black hair.

“Alpha,” he gasped, forcing the alpha’s gaze back onto him. “Fuck me. Now,” he demanded, watching as Phil reacted to the words in what seemed like slow motion. His expression turned from pleased, to dangerous, like he was losing his control, like he needed Dan as bad as Dan needed Phil.

It didn’t even matter that Dan had just come. He wanted Phil, and he wanted Phil _now_.

The alpha flat out growled at Dan’s demand, and shifted up on his knees as the finger inside of Dan started to work in earnest. Dan mewled at the way it felt, and grinned up at Phil in satisfaction, stretching his body out to show himself off completely. He arched his neck to set the alpha off more completely, and groaned when it caused Phil to press a second finger in needily.

“Fuck,” the alpha groaned. “I can’t wait to be inside of you, omega. Dan, god, you look so good,” he gasped, and leaned in close to nip at his neck.

He nuzzled it, licking over it again, as his fingers worked to spread Dan for him, even though Dan didn’t need it. He didn’t say a word, certain Phil was bigger than Dan was fully expecting, sure that Phil knew what he was doing, and waited as his body ached with pleasure, ready to come all over again.

“You’re cunt is so warm, Dan. So fucking warm. I forgot how good this could feel… I’ve wanted you so long,” Phil rumbled, mumbling the words against the shell of Dan’s ear, licking at the skin there and making Dan shudder all over again. He gasped at the words, arching his body up to Phil’s, and reached out with rough fingers to force Phil’s head close and kiss him.

“I’m ready,” he gasped after another minute, words muffled under Phil’s tongue, which was becoming far less composed as he usually was. He seemed unable to be as gentle as he wanted, and kissed and soothed at Dan’s mouth in apology. “Fuck me, now, Phil,” he continued, and laughed when a groan punched its way out of Phil’s throat in response.

The alpha didn’t hesitate. He pulled his fingers free from Dan’s body, and shifted so his cock bobbed between his legs and so close to Dan’s cunt, that his body clenched down at the thought of it. Dan was biting his bottom lip, and Phil was staring at him with eyes so bright and full of lust, it was amazing he hadn’t sunk all the way inside just yet.

Of course, that’s when Phil decided to take Dan completely by surprise when he said, “I love you, my Daniel,” before kissing him once more.

This time, his lips were not quite as heated. His touch was calmer, somehow, contrasting completely with the dark of his eyes mere seconds ago, but Dan didn’t even _care_. Somehow, this was better, so much fucking better, and even as Phil seemed to begin to lose himself again to the lust so obviously boiling over, he was gentle as his cock head nudged at Dan’s entrance and pressed inside.

Being fucked was… amazing. Being fucked by an alpha, was always particularly special.

Being fucked by Phil was like the beginning and end of the world.

He sunk in slow, cock pushing Dan’s body open, mouth panting against Dan’s lips. His chest was sweaty but perfect against Dan’s chest, flush to him as he worked to get his hips flush to Dan’s, groaning a little with each new inch Dan took. He didn’t rush, and he didn’t push, and he didn’t overwhelm Dan, but at the same time, he totally did.

Having sex with one’s mate was… more than Dan could have imagined.

There was just something about the intimacy, the care Phil put in his every movement, something about the fact that Phil had wanted to wait until just the right moment, that made everything about this seem almost otherworldly.

By the time Phil had settled all the way in, Dan knew he never wanted it to end.

“Phil,” he was gasping, the name chanting from his mouth over and over, and over again. “Phil, I love you,” he gasped at some point, the words lost to Phil’s mouth as he gasped against Dan, hips shifting but doing their best not to move just yet.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, a symphony seeming to rise in Dan, purrs escaping him and his heart beating fast in his chest. Phil was rumbling against him, scenting at his neck, licking over his skin, teasing with his teeth like he wanted to bite, but he didn’t.

There was a ringing inside of Dan’s ears, and then Phil whispered, “ _Mine_ ,” all over again, and started to move.

Dan’s body _surged_ upwards into Phil’s at the first drag of hot cock inside of his warm walls, his core singing as Phil’s body drove in and out of him. Phil was growling at Dan, mindless, hands clenched into Dan’s sides, fingernails biting into his skin, marking Dan all over again. His teeth were bared against Dan’s neck, little huffs escaping him as he moved, all while Dan keened and mewled, wrapping his entire body around Phil’s and drawing him close.

They moved together, as best they could. Dan’s movements were frantic, Phil’s bordering on out of control, and yet it was perfect. Everything about it was perfect, wonderful, amazing, and Dan’s heart sang as Phil held him and fucked him.

One hand sank between their bodies at one point, playing with Dan’s cock. Phil’s thumb stroked over the top, at the slit, pumping the foreskin up and down to give Dan more pleasure, and then Dan felt it - Phil was panting, his body seizing up, the fast but tempered paced he’d been setting falling apart in what seemed an instant. Something… something was nuding at Dan’s entrance, growing, popping, and Dan realized it was Phil’s knot.

The alpha was going to knot him, and the idea of it left Dan brain dead.

“Please!” he cried, body seizing up on his own desire to come, “Knot me, alpha, knot me!” he begged, body surging down on Phil’s cock, begging the knot to press inside, to push past the lips of his pussy and sink straight into him, locking them together for a few moments at least.

Phil grunted in response, licking desperately at Dan’s neck, and then he pushed Dan’s head to the side and bit suddenly and surprisingly into Dan’s shoulder.

The sensation stung, wasn’t anywhere near where Dan wished it would be, and yet he knew that Phil hadn’t been able to control himself but hadn’t wanted to make a mistake. While Dan mourned the loss of bonding pheromones that should have flooded him, he was pleased to know that Phil wouldn’t allow a night of passion to take the choice away from both of them, even if he knew they both wanted it more than anything.

The right time. They were waiting for the right time, not the first time they had sex, not Dan’s heat - the right time.

Phi’s knot suddenly popped in, and Dan cried out as his body was stretched further still. Phil’s cock practically exploded inside of him, hot cum filling him up, and Dan groaned at the sensation, body craving it as his cunt bared down to take it all, squeezing every lost drop from Phil’s cock.

Phil’s hips seized up, pumped twice more, stilled. His hand stuttered over Dan’s cock, and Dan came too, spunk once again painting its way up his chest as he gasped, fucked down on Phil’s cock and stilled too.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan with a gasp.

His teeth released Dan’s shoulder.

Dan nuzzled at the top of Phil’s hair, and thought, _I could live with this_ , with a giddy little chuckle.

He never wanted to let Phil out of his life.

 

Afterwards, once they’d cleaned up and Phil had crawled into Dan’s bed stark naked to spoon against his back, Dan asked the question he’d been waiting a month to ask.

“Move in with me,” he said, voice soft, quite, a little hoarse. He was purring, the same he’d been pretty much since Phil had knotted him, pretty much since Phil had come into his life, and he didn’t even care that the words had come out more as a sleep demand.

Phil chuckled against his neck, and nuzzled in close, wet hair brushing against Dan’s bruised and aching shoulder.

He pressed a kiss against the nape of Dan’s neck, and sighed.

“I pretty much already have. I don’t see why we couldn’t make it official.”

The words made Dan grin, and he patted at Phil’s hands where it rested on Dan’s hip.

“Good. Cause I never want you to leave me again.”

Phil chuckled again.

“Never,” he promised and sealed it with one last kiss against Dan’s scent glands.

One day… he’d bite into that as well, and they’d be mated, forever.

Dan couldn’t wait.

But also, there was no hurry.


End file.
